Todo un hombrecito
by Saint Lu
Summary: Seika preocupada por Seiya tras el Hades y por curiosas circunstancias, se ha internado el Santuario convertida en" limpiador de baños", y lo peor, todos piensan que es... ¡hombre! ¿Qué hará ella entre tanto caballero sin prendas y con la confianza de ser todo un hombre e infinidad de problemas?. Intimidades, romance y más. Capi 11: La ultima vez . Hoy Aioros y Mu time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Ni se emocionen,NO yaoi NO yuri. Historia Post-Hades.**_

_**Capitulo 1:Pero yo soy...todo un hombre.**_

Sui vida tranquila de pronto comenzaba a cambiar, el simple despertar se había vuelto distinto entre aquella vivienda en la cual había vivido los últimos años y que, tras lo sucedido días atras, parecía no reconocer. A partir de que sus memorias habían vuelto, todo comenzaba a atormentarle haciéndole sentir perdida en el tiempo y reventándole una pesada carga en sus hombros llena de culpabilidad por haber olvidado el único recuerdo que la había mantenido al borde de la vida tras caer en el risco de Rodorio: _su hermano._

Abrió la puerta de su pequeña choza y tomó la canasta de la mesa de madera añeja con la firme intención de ir a realizar sus compras a Rodorio por rutina para la comida, quizá en ello miraría las mismas caras que veía a diario, les sonreiría de nuevo y le ayudarían a olvidarse de su realidad, pero tan solo había dado unos pasos afuera de la choza y una preciosa silueta de cabellos de fuego recargada en una pared de arcilla, se acerco con seguridad hasta ella.

La figura se colocó a su frente y se reverencio, silenciosa, aunque casi estaba segura que tras esa fría mascara de plata, se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa.

—Marín.

—Seika—murmuró la pelirroja mientras una sutil brisa acariciaba su cabello, haciendo tensarse a la castaña que apretaba con fuerza la canasta en espera de las primeras palabras de los labios de la amazona, esas palabras que la tenían angustiada desde que recordaba.

— ¿Ya...has sabido algo..._de Seiya?_—al ver negar suavemente a la pelirroja, la castaña bajo su dulce mirada y suspiro.

—Lo lamento tanto Seika—murmuró la taheña—aunque esta vez, he venido por ti, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

— ¿Ahora?—pregunto la castaña casi con fastidio, un gesto idéntico al de su hermano—perdóname Marín, no quiero saber nada que no sea de él y hasta que él vuelva, quiero creer que nada de esto sucedió.

—No he sido yo quien te lo pide, si no... _nuestra señora._

—Marin,sabes lo difícil que ya es para mi, no insistas—murmuro la castaña con desanimo—yo no se como pueden hacerle gente como tu para no sentir el ahogo que yo estoy sintiendo al no saber nada de mi hermano, incluso de los chicos. —pausó firme la castaña—Se que ustedes deben estar preparados para morir, que no consideran los sentimientos algo elemental y todo eso, pero yo ,una simple mortal que vive así sin saber si su hermano esta o no muerto, es demasiado.

—Seika...

—Marín—interrumpió ella continuando su camino, dejando de lado a la pelirroja—solo veré a tu señora cuando me tenga noticias de Seiya, hasta entonces...—suspiró—quiero creer que mi vida me pertenece solo a mi y no a Athena, como suponen todos en este pueblo, no soy ninguno de sus subordinados para que me mande a llamar cuando quiera.

Por dentro Marín sonrió. Seika era tan persistente como su hermano, y no la culpaba, el dolor que Seika manejaba era el mismo que alguna vez ella sintió con su propio hermano, así que no eran tan diferentes entre si la amazona y chica.

Y con aquella respuesta., Marín retorno al Santuario y mientras lo hacia, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido tras el Hades. No había sido fácil para ella resignarse a la muerte de la que consideraba su familia, a sus amigos, a su todo por muy fuerte que su amazónico corazón le dictara y es que cada una de las personas que ella consideraba muertas tras el Hades, se había ido en un parpadeó.

Ni Shaina se atrevía a reprocharle el silencio y soledad que mantenía la pelirroja cuando ella se alejaba de todo, a pesar de ser ellas dos las únicas que tenían la tarea de comenzar desde el principio y mantener el orden en los pocos escombros del Santuario.

El ver su hogar destruido ó _su familia_ como Seiya o Aioria, le perturbaba demasiado a la amazona y no lo negaba, algunas veces sus lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos para al segundo siguiente, respirar y levantarse con ayuda de Jabu y otros para comenzar de nuevo.

No había diosa, ni Patriarca, ni guardianes de Templos, no había nada de lo que ella conocía y eso, eso era lo mas difícil. De pronto, a los pocos días de los sucesos, la pelirroja se internó de nueva cuenta hacia los aposentos del Patriarca tratando de buscar alguna carta, indicación o cosa que pudiera ayudarle en su desesperada tarea de reconstruir todo y fue entonces que, sin esperarlo, tras la estatua de Athena la misma Saory apareció alzando su cosmos, petrificando a la amazona.

—Mi señora... ¡esta aquí, viva!—exclamó la amazona aguardando una reverencia ante ella.

—Marín...—murmuro calmada la de cabellos lilas, acercándose hasta ella—perdona que me haya demorado tanto en aparecer pero...—los ojos de la diosa parecieron nublarse—tengo _un asunto_ del que cuidar antes de reconstruir este lugar.

— ¿Pero que ha sucedido con Hades, mi señora?—preguntó ansiosa la pelirroja— ¿donde están Seiya y los otros?

—Marín...todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por ahora, quiero que seas tu quien me ayude como hasta ahora, todo volverá a su orden natural, lo prometo, pero en lo que sucede, quiero que seas tu quien me ayude en ello. Serás tu la única con la que tendré acercamiento, no estaré aquí siempre ,como te dije, tengo asuntos que cuidar, por eso te llamare con mi cosmos y así sabrás que estoy aquí.

Marín accedió, y de inmediato, comentó la noticia con Shaina, Jabu,Ban y hasta Kiki, así como los pocos sobrevivientes del suceso.

Al paso de los días, Athena dio cuenta a Marín que Arles y Shion permanecían en la fuente de Athena en estado delicado. Su corazón comenzaba a emocionarse cada vez que Athena aparecía dejando indicaciones y noticias nuevas sobre los caballeros.

Y un día de esos en los que Athena aparecía, extrañamente Saory le pidió un extraño favor a Marín, el que llevara hasta ella a Seika.Y así había llegado hasta ahora, justo enfrente de la estatua de Athena, donde Saory le esperaba con paciencia. Al ver arribar a Águila sola, Saory entristeció:

—MI señora lo lamento, como lo ve, Seika decidió no acompañarme.

—Ya veo...—murmuró la joven—por lo pronto, me alegra que hayas regresado, hay una persona que te espera en la fuente de Athena. —Marín se extraño ante la respuesta de la diosa.

— ¿Una persona, se refiere a Shion, ha sucedió algo con el Patriarca o Arles?

—Ve mejor, te esta esperando—ante la orden, Marín se reverenció en forma de despedida y salió a toda prisa hacia la fuente de Athena. Al acercarse cada vez mas, poco a poco su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de alegría descomunal , pues débilmente, pero lo suficientemente perceptible, un par de cosmos cálidos se expandían por alrededor y fue entonces que lo creyó.

Detrás de una puerta de la fuente de Athena, pudo sentir el cosmos ardiente de un ser amado, y cuando abrió la perilla, el rostro calmado de Aioria en rebosante sueño le hizo dejar caer algunas lagrimas de emoción. Lentamente se allegó hasta el y le acarició el rostro tratando de impregnarse de que todo aquello era una realidad.

Tras quedarse un par de minutos, atrapándolo en su abrazo, Marín decidió averiguar si todos los santos había vuelto, mas supo por las doncellas que los cuidaban que en efecto, los santos dorados habían vuelto por la gracia de Athena mas de los jóvenes de bronce no se sabia aun nada.

Fue entonces que, independientemente de cualquier codicia de permanecer a lado de Leo, decidió correr a ver a Seika de inmediato.

En la calurosa tarde, Marín atravesó los caminos de Rodorio y entre ellos, observo a Seika comprando algunos manzanos a un anciano del pueblo. Al verla alejarse del tumulto de gente y avanzar por un sendero desolado, Marín se coloco frente a Seika y la asusto, deteniendo todo paso y derramando las manzanas del canasto.

— ¡Marín, eres tu!

—Seika tengo noticias—murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¡Dime Marín, ¿que ha sucedido?!

—Algunos caballeros han vuelto a la vida gracias a Athena.

— ¿Y Seiya, dónde esta Seiya?—preguntó de inmediato la castaña.

—Aun...no se sabe nada de él ni de los otros de bronce. —Seika se dejo hacer al suelo, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra mientras su pantaloncillo se manchaba con ella. —Tú sabes que hay esperanzas Seika, sobretodo si han vuelto los caballeros dorados.

— ¿Han vuelto todos?—preguntó la castaña mientras Marín se acercaba a darle la mano para levantarse.

—Si, aunque están en condiciones quebrantables, así que no dudes que Athena los traerá de regreso como los trajo a ellos.

—Quiero verla, y a ellos también.

— ¿Estas segura?—preguntó Marín y de inmediato Seika accedió.

Marín llevó de inmediato a Seika a la Estatua de Athena mas supo que era inútil arribar hasta ella pues su cosmos no se sentía. Fue entonces que la invitó a acompañarle a ver a los santos dorados convalecientes como era también su deseo.

Seika se sorprendió ante el esplendor de tal lugar y de las hermosas doncellas que cuidaban a bellos hombres que parecían habitar en estados crónicos. Marín le hizo acompañarle hasta una habitación en particular y ahí la castaña pudo observar a un hombre rubio recuperándose de lo que parecían heridas graves.

—Aioria...—murmuró la amazona.

Marín le tomó de la mano y se la apretó, haciendo que la joven notara de inmediato una cierta afección por el muchacho.

—Creo que...—carraspeó su garganta incomoda la castaña—debería dejarte a solas y volver a mi hogar, de cualquier manera vine a ver a Athena y no pude.

Marín asintió—le diré a una de las doncellas que te acompañe hasta el pueblo, no saldrás viva de este lugar si vas sola.

Marín se allegó hasta el pasillo de donde emanaban los cuartos y compartió algunas palabras con una preciosa jovencita tímida, que le asintió. Marín volvió hasta ella y comentó:

—La jovencita que entró a ese cuarto te llevara hasta el pueblo cuando termine de cambiarle los vendajes al caballero de Piscis, hasta entonces espera aquí.

Seika asintió y de inmediato observo encerrarse a la amazona de plata en aquel cuarto donde permanecía el hombre rubio.

Seika por lo pronto curioseó un rato en aquel lugar mientras esperaba a la doncella que le indico Marín, comenzando a caminar lentamente entre aquellos bellos pasillos rodeados de flores rosadas y enredaderas sobre vigas de mármol que cubrían algunas habitaciones privadas, incluso en una de ellas pudo observar al pequeño Kiki sosteniendo de la mano a un hombre de aspecto pálido y cabellera larga a quien le leía un cuento sobre corderos.

Seika continuo espiando entre los cuartos, y en uno de ellos una doncella sacó un canasto de ropa con un sombrero encima chistoso. Seika lo observó divertida y lo tomó antes de que la doncella se llevara el canasto, colocándoselo encima, ocultando parte de su cabellera en él.

Se allego al cristal de la puerta de un cuarto para observar su reflejo chistoso con el sombrero y cuando se colocó enfrente, inesperadamente esta se abrió y una mano la atrajo hasta el interior de ella.

Un hombre de cabellera desalineada azulada pero muy bien parecido y ropa de cama, la atrincheró contra la pared aun mareado, por lo que parecían efecto de medicamentos y con cierto olor a ungüento en su pecho descubierto, murmuró en un tono de borracho:

—Oye doncella, creí que la limpieza era prioridad para mí, el bello Escorpión y no veo mis vendajes nuevos. —Seika le miró con los ojos abiertos como dos platos mientras su pecho iba y venia en un vaivén nervioso por la cercanía del hombre semidesnudo.—Oye espera...mira lo que veo...—Milo se alejo de Seika unos centímetros, entrecerrando sus ojitos—tu no eres una doncella, eres un doncello ó como se diga...—Milo se sentó en el borde de su cama, suspirando intranquilo por el mareo de sus medicamentos—mírate nada mas, creí que era por las medicinas pero por tus rasgos femeninos hasta creí que eras mujer, ¡que feo hubiera sido si te besaba!—murmuró el griego.

Seika negó con la cabeza sin entender y se excuso: — ¡Pero es que yo soy...!

— ¡A mi no me engañas!—murmuro el aturdido santo—tu eres un chico, mira tu ropa sucia y no tienes cabello largo, eres un chico. —Seika observó su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta y al ver su aspecto, entendió el porque Milo creía que era un chico.

— ¡Oye! Tú tienes el cabello largo y no por eso eres una chica.

Milo le miró con fastidio—Y para ser un chico tienes la lengua muy suelta.

Con el cabello recogido en el sombrero, pantaloncillos sucios de tierra y delgada fisonomía cualquiera podría confundirla.

— ¡Pero es que yo no...!—Y antes de que Seika terminara de hablar, la doncella que cuidaba a Milo penetró a la habitación y Seika para no ser descubierta en su indiscreta situación, tomó un trapo y cepillo y dándole la espalda a la doncella, comenzó a limpiar algunos aditamentos de la habitación.

La doncella le sonrió a Milo cuando llegó con vendas nuevas, quien le coqueteó aun aturdido y acto seguido, observó a Seika de espaldas, preguntándole con la mirada a el santo sobre quien era "el intruso".

—Señor Milo, es hora de cambiarle sus vendajes.

Milo se tiró sobre la cama seductor y dijo— ¡Soy todo tuyo, lindura!

La doncella comenzó su labor sobre el torso desnudo de Milo, mas no podía seducirlo con cinismo pues la presencia de Seika la intimidaba, por lo que, molesta, comentó:

— ¿Y tu, de donde eres?

Seika carraspeó la voz nerviosa, pues tenia miedo de ser descubierta, por lo que con voz fingida de hombre, comentó—Yo, pues yo...yo—Seika se comenzó a angustiar sin tener respuesta alguna sobre lo que le preguntaba la doncella ,por lo que al ver un limpiador sobre el suelo, explicó:— soy el nuevo limpiador de baños ,si eso es.

— ¿Ves?, te lo dije, eras un chico—grito triunfal Milo— ¡Lo aceptaste, nadie engaña al gran Escorpio!

—Pues deberías ir a limpiar el baño de los cuartos cuatro y nueve de una buena vez, están asquerosos, así que has bien tu trabajo—comento irritada la doncella. — ¡Vete ya!

Seika asintió y salió aun a espaldas de la habitación con tal de no ser descubierta y salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar. Seika intento de cualquier modo regresar hacia Marín para que fuera ella misma la que la sacara de tal loco lugar, mas al ir hacia aquella habitación, la doncella que había penetrado al cuarto de Milo salió y llamo deteniendo cualquier paso.

— ¡Oye!—Seika se petrifico aun de espaldas. —¿Qué no te dije que fueras a la habitación cuatro?

Seika giro su mirada y observó la habitación cuatro, quizá si esperaba un poco dentro de ella la doncella le dejaría de fastidiar y así nadie le preguntaría sobre su conducta de curiosear entre las habitaciones, por lo que la castaña se encerró en tal habitación sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.

La cama de la habitación donde se encontraba estaba vacía, ó eso supuso ella, sentándose en la cama a esperar a que la doncella fastidiosa de Escorpio se perdiera por ahí y ella pudiera salir a encontrar a Marín ó la doncella que la llevaría al pueblo.

— ¿Que haces ahí?—pregunto una voz irritable, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara y se levantara de inmediato.

El santo de Cáncer se allegó a la cama y se interno débilmente hacia las sábanas, observando al tímido"muchacho "con limpiadores y cepillos en mano, ocultándole su rostro tras un chistoso sombrero—Oye muchacho hacen faltan toallas, has el favor de ponerlas que ya de por si es asqueroso estar aquí—ordenó el santo suponiendo por los objetos de limpieza que tenia Seika, que ella limpiaba el lugar.

Seika entonces intento resguardarse—Pero yo no trab...

— ¡No me contradigas y obedece!—objetó fastidiado el de Cáncer mientras se apretaba la sien por el zumbido que le aquejaba—no sabes con quien hablas estúpido, soy el santo de Cáncer.

Seika se alertó por la manera en que Mascara le hablaba y de inmediato supo que tenía que salir de ahí:

—Iré por ellas, señor—dijo Seika saliendo de inmediato de aquel cuarto y suspirando aliviada cuando lo hizo.

"_Definitivamente la gente de aquí no tiene ni una pizca de amabilidad" pensó Seika_ y fue entonces que al ver de regreso a la doncella de Milo, Seika se internó de nueva cuenta en un ultimo cuarto.

Al penetrar, el lugar parecía quieto y silencioso, y fue entonces que sus ojos se toparon con un precioso hombre de cabellos castaños y curiosamente, muy idéntico al que Marín había llamado por el nombre de Aioria. El vaivén de su pecho parecía tranquilo y él hundido en un inmerso sueño. Se acerco lentamente hasta él, envuelta en el silencio y como encantada por su piel.

Sin querer sus dedos rozaron delicadamente su mano del muchacho e inesperadamente, fueron capturados por él, mientras su respiración se tornaba cada vez mas larga y pesada, haciendo que Seika se asustara e insistiera el liberar su agarre. Poco a poco los labios del hombre hicieron una pequeña abertura, dejando pasar el aire que necesitaba y lentamente, con la mano de Seika entre la suya, pronunció:

—_Quédate..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos pues aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero hacerles pasar un buen rato y que logren emocionarse con mis locuras. Les mando mis mejores deseos para estas vacaciones y los veo el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2 En tal asco

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Ni se emocionen, NO yaoi NO yuri. Historia Post-Hades.**_

_**Capitulo 2: En tal asco.**_

Seika sintió un nerviosismo irracional subiendo por su columna vertebral y como pudo se soltó del agarre del hombre avanzando hacia atrás. Y como si aquello no fuera peor, poco a poco los ojos del muchacho se fueron abriendo segundo a segundo observando a primera línea su silueta pegada a la pared.

— ¿Quién...eres tu?—pronunció débilmente Aioros mientras trataba de hacer mas nítida su imagen de la chica.

Seika con la boca seca, negó con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones mientras él se impregnaba de la imagen de ella y sonreía.

— ¡Lo siento, no quise molestarlo!—se disculpo la castaña mientras sus mejillas subían de color.

Al borde del colapso, la castaña se acerco a la puerta y salió a toda prisa sin hacer caso a los gritos de Aioros.

— ¡Espera!—al tratar de seguir a la chica, su cabeza le hizo desistir tirándose de nueva cuenta en la cama para relajarse.

Seika cuando salió del cuarto sintió como su corazón estaba al borde de la locura, bombeando como loco, sobretodo cuando recordaba esos preciosos ojos que había visto en el hombre y la mágica sensación que había percibido al tocar su mano.

Intranquila por lo sucedido, la castaña recargo su espalda en la pared y comenzó a divagar mientras inhalaba con fuerza.

Fue entonces que una mirada que llevaba tiempo observándole, le hizo regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto Kiki, quien le enfilaba su mirada como si le reconociera.

Seika apenada jaló al pequeño hasta una parte donde las hojas del jardín ocultaban las sombras y le comentó suavemente—_Soy yo Kiki, Seika._

— ¡Ah eres tu!—gritó el pequeñito haciendo que la jovencita le tapara la boca de inmediato.

—Kiki...—susurró la castaña—_nadie debe saber que estuve aquí, así que ayúdame a llegar al pueblo._

—Kiki, ¿con quién estas hablando?—pregunto una voz detrás de ellos y al instante, ambos giraron petrificados. De inmediato, los ojitos de Kiki brillaron cuando observaron a su maestro de pie y observándole, haciéndole correr hasta él y ceñirse a sus ropas.

— ¡Maestro, Maestro ya ha despertado!—de inmediato el mayor se dejo agazapar por el abrazo del menor mientras revolvía sus cabellos y dejaba descargar su emoción al menor.

— ¡Cielos, Athena, todo es gracias a Athena, ahora tendré que cumplirle todo lo que le prometí por traerle de vuelta, como que ya no comeré gomitas de azúcar de alacena, que me comeré todo lo que me sirva de cenar aunque no tenga hambre y que lo obedeceré sin importar lo que sea!.

Mu sonrió conmovido— ¿Enserio le prometiste eso a Athena?

Al paso de unos segundos, Kiki se limpió torpemente sus lágrimas mientras asentía.

—Ya no llores pequeño, ya estoy aquí y mejor cuéntame —dijo observando de reojo a Seika— ¿Qué era lo que hacías?

—Ah si...—contesto entre lagrimas el menor—le presento a...

Y antes de que el pelirrojo hablara, la castaña corrió a taparle de nuevo la boca y contestó:

—Yo soy..._Seiko, si_, soy el nuevo limpiador de los baños de la Fuente de Athena, de" toooda la fuente"—recalcó—Y si necesita algo señor, yo le ayudare—termino cordial y tímida la chica.

Mu le sonrió amable, con esas sonrisas que alegraban hasta el corazón mas melancólico—Es un gusto, Seiko—contestó el albino mientras Kiki le dedicaba una mirada extrañada a Seika y ella le correspondía otra para que le siguiera en su mentira.

—Maestro, ahora que ya esta bien ¿nos iremos al Templo?—preguntó el pequeño con ánimo.

Mu volvió su mirada al menor que aun no dejaba de sostenerle—Yo deseo que si, preferiría recuperarme ahí. Les diré a las doncellas que preparen todo para ello, pero antes quiero averiguar si los demás caballero han tenido la misma gracia que yo.

—Si maestro.

Al dar la media vuelta, Kiki y Seika al verse a solas, comenzaron a discutir en susurros:

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a mi maestro? debería decirle, también se lo prometí a Athena—Seika volvió a tapar la boca del pelirrojo y espetó:

—No quiero hacer esto mas grande, me iré cuando me ayudes, no se ni si quiera como regresar a Rodorio—se explicó perturbada la dama— Marín me trajo hasta aquí para nada y a no ser por una doncella psicópata, ya me hubiera ido.

Y mientras discutían, unas voces también lo hacían a la vez atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Pero señor Mu, usted no puede irse así a su Templo, tenemos ordenes de dejarlos ir hasta que sanen por completo—insistía una doncella tomando del brazo al santo quien parecía que estaba por irse.

—No insista —el santo se soltó de su agarre lentamente—de verdad, me iré al Templo de Aries.

—Pero alguien debería cuidarlo, mandaré a alguna doncella que usted prefiera.

Mu vio de reojo a Kiki y a Seika y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios:

—Si es así, prefiero que me cuide esa persona.

Seika se petrificó cuando el lemuriano la señalo y de inmediato negó con la cabeza, mientras su cara se ponía pálida.

— ¡No, yo no soy buena cuidando, además yo no puedo!—objetó Seika mientras la doncella le miraba extrañada.

—Creí que trabajabas aquí, a no ser que no lo hagas y por ello no puedas—cuestionó el albino— además no me dejaran ir de aquí si no es con alguien y ese alguien quiero que seas tu—objetó el lemuriano de lo mas sereno y de inmediato la doncella le miró mas de cerca, así que con la presión de ambos encima, exclamó la castaña:

— ¡Pero si solo lavo baños, no se cuidar a nadie, de verdad!

— ¿Eres qué, qué dijiste que haces aquí en el Santuario?—pregunto de lo mas intrigada la doncella.—No recuerdo haber visto tu cara.

Mu notó el extraño nerviosismo de Seiko y espetó: —A mi no me importa, yo quiero que seas tu.

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien!—atendió ella calmando sus ademanes ante la cercana inspección de la doncella—_Lo hare_.

— ¡Si!—gritó Kiki emocionado mientras Seika comenzaba a sudar frio.

—Jovencito, espero que hagas un buen trabajo, el joven es un santo dorado, no cualquier persona, así que mas te vale ser bueno cuidándolo ó regresaras solo para ahogarte en los baños, ¿entendido?—indicó reservada la doncella y le entregó sobre sus brazos unas sábanas, vendas y demás cosas que poco a poco ocultaron la cara de Seika entre todas ellas, todas útiles para el cuidado de un santo dorado.

—Bien, es hora de irnos—comentó el lemuriano mientras volvía a cruzar unas ultimas palabras con la doncella—volveré mañana para ver al Patriarca.

Y sin más, el santo comenzó a caminar seguido de su pequeña sombra pelirroja y Seika que caminaba contrariada con el si fin de objetos en brazos.

**-x-**

Ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había cambiado la frazada sobre la frente del aquel hombre y es que por mas que quería cumplir con su tarea con Athena de volver todo a la normalidad, el creer que él desaparecería en cualquier sueño irreal, le aterraba, sobretodo cuando el volver a ver una última vez se había imaginado una imposibilidad los últimos días.

Marín al verse completamente sola y sin nada que ocultar, se despojó unos segundos de su máscara y la colocó sobre la cama tanto volvía a su tarea de limpiar de nuevo el sudor de la ligera fiebre de Aioria.

De pronto, mientras pasaba la toalla sobre la frente bronceada del caballero de Leo su mano fue atrapada por la de él , deteniendo cualquier movimiento mientras sus labios se abrían sorprendidos al ver los preciosos ojos del santo observándola.

—_Aioria...—_balbuceó la mujer mientras sus ojos trataban de contener su emoción. El santo sonrió con un gesto de ternura impregnado en su imagen.

—_Hola bonita...—_murmuró el santo y acto seguido, fruncío su ceño al percibir cierto dolor al comenzar a respirar. Marín se asustó al principio por la reacción del santo mas al verlo sonriente al cabo de los segundos, con ese dejo de fascinación, comenzó a calmarse. El santo lentamente acercó su mano hasta el rostro de la amazona y acunó su mejilla, diciendo de una sutil forma:

—Marín, eres tan hermosa, si hubiera sabido que tenia que sufrir todo esto para poder verte así, lo hubiera hecho gustoso.

—Aioria...—murmuró ella observándolo con encanto.

—_Te eche tanto de menos, mi Marín—_murmuró el santo tratando de incorporarse lentamente y acercarla asiduamente hasta sus labios. Fue entonces que, sin dudarlo, sus labios atraparon los suyos en un suave movimiento, la caricia se tornó de lo más ligera y seductora que pareció fundirlos en un momento, más el apetito y ganas de él le hicieron intentar llenarse de ella y besarla cada vez más animoso. Fue hasta que su aliento pareció llevarle al límite, cuando Marín le empujo ligeramente del pecho a él y buscó espacio en su pecho para recargarse.

—No vuelvas a irte, por favor, al menos no sin mí—comentó la amazona mientras un par de lágrimas caían intranquilas y él asombrado, besaba sus cabellos.

—_Te lo prometo._

_-x-_

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y la amazona se soltó de inmediato del agarre de Leo buscando la máscara sobre la cama para colocársela en un movimiento mientras Milo penetraba a la habitación sonriente al ver al rubio sobre la cama.

—¡Hey!, estas bien—comentó el santo acercándose, mas al ver a Marín ,negó con la cabeza ,disculpándose y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Te asuste bicho asqueroso?—bromeó el otro, también alegre por ver a su compañero.

—Solo un poco, aunque es una alegría también para muchos—miró unos segundos a Marín y volvió a Leo—no se que hubiera sido de mi al tener que soportar toda tu miel allá en el inframundo.

—Cierra la boca, Escorpio—el otro sonrió apenado.

—Marín, ¿ya le has dicho las buenas nuevas?—preguntó el griego, mientras la pelirroja negaba.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Aioria...—hizo un aire de misterio el escorpión—Todos volvimos gracias a Athena."_Todos"_

— ¿Qué...quieres decir?—preguntó intrigado el felino mientras la habitación se mantenía en silencio perturbador.

—Aioros, Saga, Kanon, y todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron considerados caballeros de Athena.—el de Leo solo escuchó el primer nombre y su mirada se perturbó.

— ¡¿Dónde, dónde esta?!—pregunto al cabo de unos segundos de shock, el santo perdido entre emoción descomunal y melancolía.

—A unas habitaciones de aquí, ya ha comenzado a reaccionar como los demás—mas pronto terminó el de Escorpio que Leo en levantarse sin importar cual era su estado, mas ninguno presente le detuvo.

Descalzó, con ropa de cama y con la intriga encima, Leo fisgoneó entre todas la s habitaciones y cuando percibió un débil cosmos familiar, con cierto temor, tomó la perilla, suspirando segundos antes de penetrara y armado de valor, entró.

Su angustia comenzó a hacerlo flaquear cuando al entrar notó la cama vacía y no veía ninguna silueta de aquel al que buscaba, mas guiado por su cosmos cas imperceptible, llego hasta el baño de aquella modesta habitación, quedando petrificado al ver la silueta de espaldas apoyada sobre el lavabo.

Aioros se secó el rostro y alzó su mirada, encontrándose con la de su hermano en el espejo arriba del lavabo. Sonrió aun incrédulo, observando los ojos llorosos de su hermano y espero unos segundos antes de girarse.

—Aioria...—murmuró lentamente y dibujando una sonrisa a cada letra que pronunciaba mientras le otro quedaba quieto de emoción.

—Hermano...

Poco a poco Sagitario se fue acercando al felino y lo tomó de los hombros, mas al hacerlo, Leo efusivamente le abrazo, impregnándose de su presencia creyéndola cada vez mas real mientras su ojos se llenaban de gotitas tristes.

— ¡Estas vivo, conmigo!—exclamó el rubio con emoción en la voz.

— ¡Hey!, —comentó el otro revolviendo ligeramente sus cabellos—Siempre lo he estado, siempre contigo.

—Pero es que es tan...—comentó el otro alejándose un poco del abrazo del mayor— ¡Oh Aioros estas vivo, es el regalo mas grande que Athena pudo hacerme!

—Tonto, ya no digas cosas como esas o terminare hecho un mar de lagrimas como tu—comentó el otro que comenzaba a reprimir sus pequeñas lagrimitas traviesas de impresión, limpiando toscamente las que comenzaban a derramarse.

Tras unos minutos de permanecer así, y sin contar otros tantos que se habían quedado encerrados en esa habitación con tantas palabras por decir, Aioria pregunto:

— ¿Regresaras a tu Templo esta noche?

—Si así es, no quiero permanecer más tiempo en este lugar que siento tan ajeno, prefiero visitar un lugar que me has esperado por tantos años: Sagitario.

El otro sonrió.

—Aunque...—murmuro el castaño—aun quiero darle las gracias a una persona, ella estuvo aquí y me ayudo a despertar con su calidez—añadió dibujando su imagen en su mente— no se como describirla—se dirigió al rubio— ¿de casualidad no has visto a un ser pequeñito, de sombrero simpático ?—el menor negó—ella o él estuvo aquí y me pareció de lo mas _cálido._

—Quizá estabas alucinando—comentó el menor al borde de la cama mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su igual—Pero eso que importa si estas aquí y con nosotros.

**-x-**

Mu suspiró serenado cuando sus dedos rozaron los pilares de Aries, mas Seika respiró aliviada, soltando todos los aditamentos que le había dado la doncella y dejándolos caer al suelo por lo pesados que estaban.

De pronto, Mu se llenó de un aire de nostalgia, sonriendo ante los cimientos aun firmes de lo que había quedado tras el Hades en el Templo. Seika al internarse a Aries, abrió sus ojos y boca asombrada por el esplendor de tal lugar mientras Kiki les seguía fielmente.

Poco a poco, Mu fue avanzando al interior del privado y al recordar la presencia de Seika, comentó:

—Vivirás con nosotros en el privado de Aries, habrá una habitación especial para ti y no tendrás que preocuparte por las tareas domesticas, normalmente acuden doncellas a realizar estas tarea—decía el albino mientras Seika no prestaba mínima atención pues estaba impactada por tales maravillas.—Seguramente vendrán cuando se enteren que hay inquilinos de nueva cuenta en los Templos.

—No quiero tampoco que me cuides como pretenden en la fuente de Athena al menos no a mi, si no a ese pequeño pelirrojo—recalcó el santo atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la mujer mientras avanzaban por las habitaciones del privado— mientras yo trabajo de nueva cuenta en mi taller, por lo que veo tendré mas trabajo de lo previsto y prefiero tener mi tiempo para ello—suspiró.

El santo se detuvo al costado de un pequeño cuarto y abrió la puerta invitándole a penetrar a Seika. Fue entonces que la curiosidad de Seika y antes de dar un paso más, se impuso:

—Señor, ¿porque a mi?—la pregunta sacó de la mira al lemuriano— ¿Porqué me eligió a mi habiendo tantas doncellas con mejores dotes para cuidar de ustedes?

El otro dibujo una preciosa sonrisa amable—Porque parece que tu y Kiki tiene una conexión especial y si alguien es bueno para Kiki, también lo será para mi.

Seika sonrió complacida y entró a la habitación mas el lemuriano no lo hizo, posando su mano en el tomo de la puerta:

—Será mejor que te deje a solas para que te adecues a tu hogar temporal, si necesitas algo, Kiki y yo estaremos por aquí—termino el santo y cerró la puerta , dejando a la castaña aun aturdida.

La habitación era modesta pero cálida, un escritorio, una cama y unos cuadros eran lo necesario, así que sin mas y tras tremendo embrollo, no dudo en tirar su espalda cansada sobre la cómoda cama de plumas y suspirar consternada por tal lio. Al cabo de unos segundos y tras la tranquilidad que se sentía en el lugar, sus ojos se cerraron y Seika se perdió en el mundo de los sueños, quizá mañana encontraría una solución para volver a Rodorio.

**-x-**

La noche había llegado y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, mas al hacerlo completamente, se sobresaltó demasiado al punto de sentir su corazón estallar cuando lo primero que vio fue un par de enormes ojos naranjas observándole al raz de unos centímetros de su rostro.

Kiki sonrió al ver la reacción de Seika mientras con su telequinesis, se mantenía flotando por los aires. —¡Kiki!

— ¡Perdona!—comentó entre risas el menor, bajando lentamente hasta ponerlos pies en el suelo.—Quería ver como dormías.

— ¡Casi haces que se salga el corazón!—comento Seika ya de pie al borde de su cama mientras el menor seguía envuelto en carcajadas.

Seika negó sin remedió y decidió salir a explorar mas allá de esa habitación, así que dejando de lado a Kiki, salió de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas Seik...?—ella le miró de mala gana y el otro se tallo la cabeza, recordando su mentira—Digo, Seiko.

—Voy a buscar a tu maestro, me da curiosidad que esta haciendo y sobretodo como esta, recuerda que debo cuidarlo antes de volver a Rodorio o me mataran esas doncellas psicóticas.

Kiki le jaló del pantalón y la detuvo, atrayendo su atención: —Mi maestro esta en su taller y no le gusta que lo molesten, sobretodo cuando esta inspirado ,mejor preparemos algo para él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Normalmente mi maestro se pierde en el taller y retrasa su hora de comida, pero como ahora esta débil, no debe hacerlo, así que deberíamos prepararle algo delicioso de comer, bueno _tu_ deberías prepararle algo, después de todo, tu estas a cargo—comentó perspicaz el menor y Seika negó resignada.

— ¿A ti de plano te gusta hacerme sufrir, verdad?—espetó la castaña haciendo reír al otro—Bueno, enséñame donde esta la cocina, quizá haya algo comestible por ahí.

Y así ambos avanzaron hasta la cocina, abriendo la alacena y frigo y observando que por el tiempo de abandono, en el lugar no había más que puros alimentos caducos y podridos.

—Cielos, ¿Qué acaso aquí no hay nada mas que latas caducas y frutas podridas?—comento la castaña tirando en una bolsa un tomate como hongos verdosos—las doncellas esas psicóticas deberías dedicarse a limpiar cosas como estas y dejar de andar persiguiendo chicas para que no _"acosen a sus caballeros"_—ridiculizó la castaña.

—Pero bueno, algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos quedarnos los tres sin cenar, asi que dime Kiki, ¿aquí donde puedo conseguir comida?

El menor se quedo pensando y al recordar comentó:

—Dos opciones, la primera ir a visitar los Templos vecinos aunque la situación no creo que mejore, sobretodo en Sagitario—agrego el menor sonriente mas la castaña no entendía le chiste—y la segunda, mandar una nota a alguna doncella que se cruce frente a Aries para que traigan algo provisional y mañana reabastezcan la alacena.

—En tal asco...digo caso—comento la hermana del Pegaso—optó por la segunda.

— ¡Kiki!, saca papel y pluma, que iremos a cazar alguna doncella amable, por aquí,—ironizó—_debe de haber._

Y así lo hizo, de la alacena, el menor sacó un papel y con una pluma, comenzó a escribir lo que probablemente diría Mu sobre la alacena y su comida alguna de las doncellas. Tras terminarla, ambos firmaron complacidos.

Y así aprendiz y cuidadora, salieron del Templo en busca de una doncella, mas al hacerlo, algo sucedió:

— ¡Tu!—grito Aioros al toparse con Seika, de lo más emocionado. Ella se petrificó al reencontrarse con los ojos azulados de la fuente, acompañados por el hombre rubio del cual Marín había velado sueño.

— ¡Si existes, te he buscado por tanto!—añadió Aioros, extrañando a Leo y Kiki, pero sobretodo a Seika, por recordarla.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, no se porque pero creo que Kiki tiene razón, se harán adictos a este fic como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirlo. Felices vacaciones, recuerden dejar sus comentarios para animar a mis doraditos a salir a escena y un saludo enorme a estos lectorcitos que sin mas, me han dado su confianza una vez mas: Inatzzigy Star-dust,Blue forever y Sky 99!**_

"_**Cuando todo esta mal , es preciso hundir la mente en fantasías para lidiar con mas fuerza con la realidad"**_


	3. Chapter 3 Con algo de polvo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3:Con algo de polvo.**_

Las miradas de Aioria, Aioros, Kiki y Seika se cruzaron infinidad de veces, tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía. Fue entonces que un aire de prudencia, Seika sonrojada contestó:

—No se, no creo que me conozca. —exclamó la castaña de lo mas segura y luego señaló a los vendajes sobre la cabeza del arquero—Además por lo que veo, debe tener un trastorno en el cerebro.

— ¿No me recuerdas?—cuestionó de lo mas emocionado Aioros— Tu me visitaste en la Fuente de Athena.

—¿Ah si?—comentó la chica haciéndose la olvidadiza— ¡Ah si, ya recuerdo!.

El caballero se acerco hasta ella y tomó su mano, agitándola con ímpetu—Mi nombre es Aioros, caballero de Sagitario y, ¿el tuyo?

—Seiko, soy Seiko—exclamó la jovencita mientras se libraba del fuerte agarre del santo y tras ello se sobaba su mano.

Aioria también se acerco hacia ellos y quien hasta ahora había mantenido silencio, comentó: —Vaya, creí que eras una chica, tus rasgos son muy...

—_Aioria...—_le reprimió el segundo y el otro calló.

—Iba a decir que "_muy exóticos"_, pero por el nombre se que usted es masculino—atinó a decir el otro, aunque a Seika el comentario no le calló en gracia.

—Te presento a Aioria, el es mi hermano—señalo el arquero y Aioria se limitó a estrecharle la mano a ella, no sin la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho su igual.

Al saludarle de cerca, Aioria centro su mirada en Seika—Tu rostro...se me hace familiar—pensó Leo como si percibiera los rasgos de Seiya en ella— ¿No te he visto en algún lado?

—No, me confunde—atinó a decir la castaña girando su rostro y ocultándolo en su gorro.

Amable, el arquero la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de los Templos—Ven, vamos a Sagitario, te agradece por haberme ayudado a despertar.

Seika se detuvo de inmediato, soltándose de su agarre y espetó—Es que...no puedo, tengo deberes con mi señor Mu.

— ¿Mu, es tu señor?

Seika asintió y con la mirada pidió auxilio al único que sabia de su travesura: —Kiki explícale.

El pequeño distraído se rascó la cabeza y comentó:

—Para que el señor Mu pudiera venir al Templo de Aries nuevamente, le mandaron a alguien para que lo cuide, pero él decidió que fuera Seiko.

—Es una lastima, de haber sabido, te hubiera elegido yo también en lugar de mi doncella—aquel comentario sonrojo de nueva cuenta a Seika. Por extraño que pareciese, ese hombre con un par de palabras revolvía sus emociones.

—Bueno, será en otra ocasión. —el arquero bajo su mirada y después volvió a regalarle una preciosa sonrisa—Si necesitas algo, ven a visitarme al noveno Templo.

— ¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Aioria y el castaño asintió, despidiéndose con una reverencia del pequeño Kiki y Seika.

Sin embargo, al paso de unos metros, Aioros se detuvo y giró de nuevo hacia Seika—Y otra cosa_, Seiko_—el santo atrapó la total atención de la castaña_—Gracias, por ayudarme._

-x-

No habían pasado más de algunos segundos desde que la silueta de Sagitario se había internado en Aries y ella no había podido regresar a la realidad tras la última sonrisa del santo.

—_Te vi...—_le recriminó el menor de cabellera anaranjada a Seika cuando volvió a la realidad tras mirarla inquisitivamente.

— ¿Qué?—mencionó ella de lo más sonrojada por la cuestión.

— ¡Te gusta, el caballero de Sagitario te gusta!—exclamó pícaro el aprendiz mientras bailaba haciéndole burla a la castaña.

— ¡No es cierto, Kiki no digas tonterías!—decía la chica tratando de perseguir al jovencito para que se callara— ¡Además tu que sabes de esos temas, esos no son temas para niños!

— ¡A Seika le gusta el caballero de Sagitario, le gusta Aioros!—exclamó el pequeñín divertido mientras se carcajeaba por el rostro enfadado de ella.

Fastidiada y a sabiendas que el pequeño no callaría, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la búsqueda de una doncella, haciendo que el pequeño le siguiera de inmediato.

Al verlo a su lado y caminado más sereno, ordenó:

—Ya no hables de eso Kiki y mejor vamos a conseguir alimento, tu maestro debe estar hambriento.

**-x-**

La noche había pasado sin ningún contratiempo y afortunadamente para Kiki y Seika, una doncella les regalo un poco de pan, miel, algunas frutas y leche, con lo que el trío había hecho una cena pequeña y modesta pero deliciosa.

Al amanecer, cuando Seika y Kiki se habían levantando de la cama, se percataron de inmediato que Mu ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás , comenzado a trabajar en su taller ya que sus herramientas ni él se encontraban por el privado., así que sin mas, ambos comenzaron a desayunar con las cosas que habían conseguido la noche anterior.

Cuando ambos terminaron con su desayuno, Kiki le dijo a Seika que iría a dejarle algunos frutos al Patriarca (que aún no se recuperaba en la Fuente de Athena) y después volvería, por lo que ella tendría parte del día libre, ya que con solo decir la Fuente de Athena a Seika, se le erizaba la piel, por lo que dejaría que el niño fuera solo.

Cuando Kiki se fue, Seika al verse sola, pensó en si Mu ya había desayunado y al suponer que no lo había hecho y siendo su responsabilidad, sirvió en un plato un trozo de pan y fruta.

Sabia que el lemuriano no le gustaba ser interrumpido mientras trabajaba,¡ pero tenia que comer!, así que ella haría cualquier intento para lograrlo y darle aquel pan y fruta.

Caminó lentamente entre el privado de Aries, realmente aquel era un lugar misterioso y grande a pesar de su fachada exterior, por lo que con cierta duda, trato de seguir el rastro del sonido delicado del martillo golpeando con su clásico"tic tac" en el metal para llegar hasta el taller.

En la última puerta de vieja madera de un largo pasillo, salía el misterioso ruidillo y Seika asomó su mirada hacia el interior. Lo que vio fue demasiado bello.

El lemuriano mantenía un polvillo mágico sobre sus manos y lo dejaba esparcir por un precioso metal plateado, iluminando toda la habitación contrastante con el único rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana mientras en la punta de sus dedos una gota de sangre caía ligera, encendiendo el metal con miles de destellos. Era como una pequeña explosión de estrellas en tan reducido espacio, mas algo fue lo que le cautivó de sobremanera, aquella sonrisa con la cual el santo realizaba su trabajo.

El santo se veía tan sereno y tan perfecto que cimbró el corazón de la joven.

Seika suspiró maravillada y aquel rastro de respiro llegó hasta oídos del lemuriano, quien detuvo toda arte al saberse en compañía, tanto Seika al ver que Mu la había sentido, dejó el platillo en el suelo y se echó a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Mu se alzó de la silla donde estaba posado y se acerco hacia la puerta, abriéndola con duda, mas una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando a observar al suelo, encontró un platillo con fruta y pan.

**-x-**

Seika salió del pasillo sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba sangre al por mayor y fue entonces que supo que tenia que aflorar a darse un respiro de aquel lugar en lo que llegaba Kiki.

Salió a las escalinatas de Aries y fue entonces que, sin querer, se sintió perdida. _¿A dónde iría si no conocía nadie ni nada de ese lugar ,acaso tenia caso ir a curiosear por ahí sin que terminara por meterse en más líos?. _Fue entonces que desistió, echando sus pasos de regreso a Aries mas al recordar algo, sus pasos se detuvieron.

"_Si necesitas algo, ven a visitarme al noveno Templo_". Sin duda, tomaría aquellas palabras, después de todo, tenia que hacer buenos amigos en lo que su estancia se acortaba, ¿no?, así que sin más, dirigió sus pasos hacia Sagitario.

Observó a unas doncellas con canastas y murmurando sobre su camino hacia los distintos Templos, internándose por unos subterráneos, así que extrañada por tales senderos a un costado de los Templos, les siguió el rastro.

_Sin duda, el Santuario seguía siendo un lugar misterioso._

Llena de curiosidad, Seika lentamente se adentró a ellos, que no eran más que pasillos oscuros y fríos iluminados por fogones que parecían no tener fin y que al penetrar a cada paso, la respiración se tornaba más pesada.

Con cierto recelo comenzó a caminar, sintiendo la humedad del lugar y deseando a toda costa conocer a donde iba ese lugar al que, si giraba su vista hacia atrás, no podía ver la luz a pesar de haber caminado tan solo unos pasos.

Respiró profundo, tratando de acoplarse a aquel lugar y volvió a internarse más, hasta que su alma se sobresaltó cuando tropezó con un par de manzanas tiradas en el suelo de aquel oscuro pasillo. Al recogerlas y alzar su mirada, no creyó lo que vio.

Pronto observó que a un costado del pasillo descendían escalinatas con umbrales que tenían dibujados en ellas insignias de los distintos signos del Zodiaco, de tal manera que comprendió todo, _estaba en la parte subterránea del Templo de Tauro._

Ahora entendía el porque no había visto atravesar a ninguna doncella por Aries a la hora de abastecer los demás Templos y porque la noche anterior le había costado gran trabajo encontrar a una.

De pronto, escuchó el murmullo de algunas doncellas riendo ante lo que parecía una tontería, así que sin mas, apresuró sus pasos y se hecho a andar al lado contrario del camino de regreso a Aries.

Y mientras más lo hacia, podía observar en el camino los umbrales de casi todos los signos, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio y por último Sagitario. Al ver el umbral de las escaleras que subían a Sagitario, se detuvo y sonrió.

Dio un último vistazo a las dos vertientes del pasillo y sin dudarlo más, se adentró a las escalinatas.

Al transitar por ellas, podía sentir rastros de tierra caer por todos lados, quizá en mucho tiempo estas no habían sido profanadas, por lo que con cierto sigilo al temer que las escaleras se derrumbaran sobre si, continuó su camino hasta el Templo de Sagitario.

De pronto, una luz brillante se apuntó en el camino y poco a poco se aproximó a ella mientras cada vez la tierra le hacia más difícil su respiración.

Ansiosa, comenzó a correr hacia la salida y rápido, la luz la deslumbró. Comenzó a toser cuando salió del subterráneo por la tierra y se tiró al suelo. Al abrir los ojos y tratar de calmar su carraspeo, se percató que había llegado a una cocina muy parecida a la que había en el Templo de Aries, por lo que comenzó a dudar sobre el lugar donde se encontraba.

Fu entonces que sin esperarlo, un par de pasos quizá descalzos, se hicieron resonar como si se aproximaran a hacia ella.

Ella se levantó precavida y sin esperarlo, los preciosos ojos del arquero le miraban sorprendido mas Seika se quedo inmóvil cuando observó la silueta del santo totalmente mojado y con una única tolla alrededor de su cintura, prestando atención divertido.

—Hola, bienvenido—comentó el arquero agradable— ¿Pero que haces aquí, Seiko?

Absorta en la forma de recibirle del santo, Seika se giró hacia la pared, negándose a si misma a mirar al santo—Yo...usted...—balbuceó Seika señalándolo como podía.

De inmediato, Aioros se miró y comprendió:

— ¡Oh, lo siento! espérame en el privado, iré a terminar de cambiarme—comentó el santo avanzando hacia afuera de la cocina mientras Seika trataba de contener su respiración agitada por tal suceso.

Seika se golpeó las mejillas y se dirigió hacia donde había partido Aioros. Al cruzar la puerta de la cocina, el lugar la maravillo. Era un lugar en ruinas, si, pero lo suficientemente cálido, confortable, solemne y... _con algo de polvo._

El santo salió de una habitación sacudiéndose la cabeza con una toalla, pero para fortuna de la joven, ya tenia puesto un pantalón y camisa. Seika se pegó a una pared y le sonrió mientras el santo se acomodaba el cabello y tiraba la toalla a una silla.

—Tienes la camisa al revés—murmuró ella divertida por los despistes del santo.

— ¿Ah así?—de inmediato el santo se alzó la camisa y mostro su torso desnudo ante la joven de nueva cuenta que se ruborizó ante ello. —Ya listo, ahora si, que bueno que viniste Seiko.

El santo se quedo de pie, observándole alegre

—Yo...—pensó Seika en que motivo le daría al santo sobre su visita—Yo...vine a...—la joven comenzó a juguetear con su ropa sucia y al meter las manos a los bolsillos, recordó las manzanas que había recogido—Yo... vine a traerle estas manzanas—el santo dibujo una sonrisa—para que se recupere y bueno, es que la primera vez que llegamos a Aries no había nada decente de comer, pensé que quizá, aquí seria igual.

—Gracias Seiko—murmuró el santo aproximándose descalzó hacia ella y rozando sus manos ligeramente al tomarlas, haciendo que la joven se erizara ante el tacto.

Nerviosa por la cercanía del santo, Seika comentó:

—Bueno ya vine a dejarle estas manzanas, ya me voy—y sin dudarlo, ella dio un paso de regreso hacia los subterráneos, mas su corazón se sobresaltó cuando el arquero la detuvó con fuerza de la muñeca.

— ¿Porqué no te quedas?, quisiera compartir contigo las manzanas—esbozo el santo, mientras ella aun de espaldas podía sentir sus rodillas temblar ante la petición.

Se giró hacia su dorso y al enfrentarlo, su razón titubeó, sus ojos la cautivaban demasiado:

—No creo...que sea conveniente—el santo dejo caer las manzanas en un mueble y continuó insistiendo.

—Vamos solo un rato—ordenó el santo, llevándola de la muñeca hacia el interior del privado—Casi no tengo visitas, bueno en muchos años no las he tenido, as i que no te vayas.

Al instante la empujó sobre la silla con la toalla y ella dejó hacer su peso lentamente:

El santo se dio la espalda y comenzó a levantar un poco del desorden que había:

— ¿Oye no quieres tomar un baño?—preguntó el santo mientras removía unos libros.

— ¡¿Qué?!

El santo rió ante la reacción de ella—No te asustes, lo digo porque tu ropa y aspecto no es el mas adecuado y aquí se toman la limpieza muy enserio.—afirmó el santo, girándose de nueva cuenta hacia ella—Es mas, buscare algo entre la ropa que me ha prestado Aioria para ti.—el santo avanzo de nueva cuenta hacia una habitación— Espera, iré a ver.

— ¡No!

De pronto, Seika se imagino en pleno baño del Templo desnuda y suponiendo que en cualquier momento entraría Sagitario al baño observando ciertas cosas que la delatarían sobre su género, por lo que tendría que ingeniárselas para huir de ahí.

Aioros regreso con un pantalón y camisa y de inmediato, Seika se alzó de la silla y le negó al santo, no aceptándole la ropa.

— ¡No creo que me quede la ropa y menos si es de un santo, mire mi complexión, me quedara tres veces mas grande!—exclamaba de lo mas nerviosa la castaña mientras el santo se divertía ante al forma tan graciosa de reaccionar de "él".

—No seas exagerado Seiko, vamos usa este pantalón y toma un baño.

—Mejor regresaré a Aries a hacerlo—aseguró la jovencita _.¡Bien!, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, huiría de Sagitario y sus baños_.— Allá tengo ropa.

—Bien, como quieras, pero antes de irte, quédate a comer las manzanas conmigo.

El santo tomó una de las manzanas del mueble y caminó hacia las escalinatas de Sagitario, esperando que Seiko le imitara de cualquier forma. Y así sucedió, al cabo de unos minutos, Seika se posicionó a lado del santo a observar el Santuario.

**-x-**

— ¿Así que todo eso es tu historia?—preguntó la castaña tras un rato, removiendo sus brazos hacia su espalda para apoyarse de ellos en la escalinata— ¡Vaya caballero, ahora le tengo mas admiración!—suspiro ella volviendo su mirada a la nada.

Y si, la mañana se les había ido a santo y hermana de uno de ellos, en una plática que parecía eterna donde Aioros le había explicado a Seika todo sobre su pasado y como realmente se sentía ahora_, de vuelta a la vida._

—Y cuéntame de ti—mencionó el arquero tras un silencio. —No me has dicho nada de ti, solo he hablado yo como un loco.

Seika sonrió tímida mientras volvía su mirada al paisaje:

—No señor, no creo que le interese.

El santo le devolvió la mirada inquisitiva y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de ella—Seiko, eres mi nuevo amigo y me serviste de desahogo, ¿cómo no habría de interesarme?, platícame.

Seika esbozó una ligera sonrisa que se opaco rápidamente con el recuerdo de Seiya:

—Bueno, pues yo llegue aquí buscando a mi hermano hace muchos años, a Rodorio justamente. Él también es caballero y...

—¿De qué rango, esta en el Santuario?.

La pregunta de inmediato sobresaltó a la joven que la ver su error de lengua, decidió alterar un poco la historia:

—Pues el es...—infló los cachetes conteniendo el aire para hacer tiempo—Un rango nuevo, creo que se llaman de platino o una cosa así.

— ¡Vaya nunca escuche de ellos!—el santo hizo una mueca simpática arrugando su nariz—Quizá es una nueva orden creada en el tiempo que me ausente.

—Si es un rango muy extraño, aunque mi hermano es el mejor de todos o eso creo yo—comentó ella ausente como si el recuerdo de Seiya le atormentara.

Sin embargo, si creía que su interrogatorio acabaría, se había equivocado:

— ¿Su nombre?

Ella volvió a suspirar mientras miraba con nervios hacia la nada, tratando de que su neuronas le dieran para más— ¿Su nombre?, su nombre es...Sei,Sei,Sei...¡Sei-sei!, ese es su nombre.

—Sei-sei—repitió el santo tratando de no olvidarlo—Vaya al menos tenemos algo en común, tenemos hermanos.

Seika entonces recordó a Mu. —Debo irme es tarde y Mu debe estar buscándome—comentó ella alzándose de las escalinatas mientras el devolvía una sonrisa amable al otro.

—Espero verte pronto, Seiko. —ella se reverenció despidiéndose del santo y dio la media vuelta, mas el santo la verse solo, murmuró:

— _Me agradas._

**-x-**

— ¿Dónde esta Seiko, Kiki?, ya dímelo—sentenció de lo mas serio el lemuriano mayor en aquel Templo de Aries. Y si, esa era la misma pregunta que llevaba hace media hora haciéndole Mu al pequeño ariano, y que, sinceramente, no sabia como contestar.

El pequeño comenzó a rascarse la nariz nervioso hasta que, por obra de los dioses, escuchó la voz ansiosa de Seika penetrando por las escalinatas de Aries. Ambos lemurianos esperaron a que ella llegara hasta donde estaban los dos y la sentenciaron con la mirada.

—Señor Mu...—comentó la castaña cuando se encontró con Kiki y el santo.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—la frialdad con la que el de cabellos lilas le miraba, le hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda su columna, por lo que bajo la mirada cómplice con Kiki y explico:

— Yo, yo...—murmuró con la voz seca— estaba buscando cosas para que usted comiera, eso.

El pequeño Kiki se allegó hasta ella, poniéndose a su frente—Eso mismo le iba a decir maestro, no lo regañe, Seiko es muy distraído.

El santo al ver el gesto de solidaridad del pequeño se dio la media vuelta e inicio su camino hacia la cocina a pesar de saber que todo era una mentira evidente:

—Seiko...—su voz seria atrapo su atención— no me gusta que andes curioseando por ahí, este lugar es peligroso, te puede suceder algo ó meterte en problemas, así que procura mantenerte en Aries y no propiciar un comportamiento inadecuado ¿entendido?

Seika asintió y lo vio desaparecer por una puerta mientras Kiki seguía los pasos de su mayor, hablando a voz baja con Seika:

—_Me debes una. —_murmuró el pequeño Kiki.

Seika y Kiki penetraron a la cocina y su culpabilidad se torno mayor al ver al lemuriano cocinado un platillo, cuestión que debía estar realizando ella:

—Y por cierto Seiko, toma un baño y arregla tu aspecto, no es adecuado que alguien que sirve a las Doce casas ande con esa ropa, en tu habitación hay algunas cosas.

Ella asintió al revisar su aspecto percudido y salió de la cocina, rumbo a su habitación. _La había librado._

Entró a la pequeña habitación y se dirigió al baño, abriendo la llave de la regadera para continuar despojándose de la ropa.

Al sentir el agua caliente, su cuerpo se relajo y así decidió permanecer algunos minutos con la calidez corriendo por su espalda.

Al salir de la regadera, se miró al espejo y busco la ropa que Mu le había dejado, mas unos curiosos detalles la hicieron suspirar.

La ropa de Mu era demasiada justa para ella y había _ciertas cosas_ que por muy delgada que estuviera, no podía ocultar: _su busto._

— ¿Qué hare, qué hare?—se repetía si misma angustiada.

Seika giró su mirada alrededor del baño buscando algo útil para ocultarlo y observó un botiquín. Fue entonces que una idea surgió en su cabeza_: vendas_.

Tomó algunas de las vendas que le habían dado las doncellas para Mu y poco a poco se las colocó en el pecho, tratando de no lastimarse.

Y mientras realizaba su tarea, la puerta comenzó a resonar haciéndole sobresaltarse y aferrarse al tomo de la puerta para que nadie penetrará.

— ¡¿Quién es!?—el gritó desesperado del otro lado de la puerta, hizo alterarse a Mu.

—Tranquilo Seiko ,soy Mu—carraspeó un poco al garganta—Solo quiero avisarte que la comida esta lista, te esperamos Kiki y yo afuera.

Abrumada, Seika se coloco las sencillas ropas maldiciendo por debajo y antes de salir, se dio cuenta del cabello largo, así que aun mojado, sin importarle la humedad y dolor de cabeza que eso le generaría, se colocó de mala gana el sombrero y salió hacia el comedor.

Al arribar hasta el comedor, un sinfín de platillos le dieron la bienvenida y Kiki y Mu ya le esperaban sentados para iniciar su merienda, el primero ya inquieto por degustar cada bocadillo.

Seika se sentó tímida hasta el comedor y entonces Mu tomó los cubiertos comenzando a servirse un poco de los platillos. Segundos después, Kiki le imitó y ella no tardo en hacerlo.

— ¿Usas el sombrero para todo?—preguntó el lemuriano intrigado por el escurrir incesante del húmedo cabello de Seika.

—Es que...—ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta del santo— Me siento triste sin el, me lo regalo mi abuelo y pues...comamos que se enfría.

Mu sonrió ante lo peculiar que era ese tal Seiko. Y mientras el trío cenaba, un par de voces se internaron al privado del ariano, haciendo que detuviera su digestión y se alzara en la mesa a recibir a los invitados. Kiki y Seika se miraron intrigados y fue entonces que dos presencias atravesaron el portal del comedor, allegándose hasta ellos:

—Marín, Aioria bienvenidos—espetó el ariano mientras ambos intrusos se reverenciaban.

—No te moleste Mu y continua comiendo, nosotros solo venimos de paso—agregó el rubio, quien al observar a su alrededor de Mu, notó cierta presencia que pretendía pasar desapercibida hundiéndose en la silla para ocultarse debajo del comedor.

Marín al observar la fijación de la mirada del felino, también lo hizo, observando con intriga la presencia de quien comía a lado de Mu.

—_Seika...—_murmuro la pelirroja para si, mas la castaña la miró cómplice y se alzó de inmediato del comedor acercándose hasta la amazona.

—Marín...—ante la mirada extrañada de todos, Seika tomó de la mano a Águila.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Aioria intrigado ante al actitud peculiar de Marín al hablar con "Seiko".

—Tenemos que hablar_, a solas_—murmuró Seika hacia Marín y la llevó de la mano hacia la salida de Aries a pesar de las miradas de los demás.

Al transcurso de unos segundos y al observar la silueta de Marín diluirse por la entrada, Leo preguntó:

— ¿Por qué habla con Marín con tanta familiaridad?—inquirió Aioria celoso hacia Mu, quién le negó sin entender.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, pues una vez mas rompí record con tres actualizaciones en una sola semana, pero pues como me enferme horrible y no salí de vacaciones, no tenia otra opción en que entretenerme que escribir, aunque como ya regreso a mis tareas escolares en la uni espero verlos de nuevo cada fin de semana.**_

_**Los veo pronto y mientras escucho Coldplay, les mando mucha luz a todas aquellas personas que me regalaron un poquito de su tiempo para leer e incluso comentar, los santitos les prometen esforzarse en cada capi para salir bellos a escena:son gosuh,Angel elisha(hermosa como siempre apoyandome en mi locuras,te adoro),Tepucihuatl,Kaito,shaka -cherie(ya pagare la manicura o te dare cupones lo prometo),Sanathos Ananke(mil gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics siempre es un alivio tus reviews) y demas!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Descubriendo el interior

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4:Descubriendo el interior.**_

Marín camino con ese cierto misterio atrapante hasta las escalinatas de Aries y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de los hombres del interior, la pelirroja miró fijamente a Seika con esa fría mascara de plata. Tras un par de segundos de respiraciones inquietantes y las manos de la castaña hechas un manojo de nervios , la amazona se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Qué se supone que haces vestida así y qué significa todo esto, tu así, en ese aspecto?—la amazona señalo hacia el gorro y ropas de la castaña y no pudo evitar escapar una risilla burlona de su boca.

Seika se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar el oído de la pelirroja y murmuró:

—_Marín_, ¡por tu culpa y una doncella psicótica han pasado tantas cosas y ahora no se como salir de ellas!—y volteó ambos lados cuando terminó.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que me dejaste en la Fuente de Athena? — ella asintió—Esa vez yo me proponía regresar felizmente hacia Rodorio cuando pasó por ahí una doncella loca y por destino termine en el cuarto de Escorpio y luego de Cáncer y me encontré a Kiki y luego llegue a Aries y...y...

—No te entiendo y tu habilidad de explicar las cosas es idéntica a la de tu hermano. —ironizó la pelirroja— Así que dime si entiendo, ¿estas cuidando a Aries como doncella por culpa de Kiki , la mía y una doncella?

Seika suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios y comentó—_Te explicare._

**-x-**

En el interior del Templo, los dedos de Leo golpeando incesantemente la mesa de Aries mientras permanecía sentado y observando constantemente hacia la puerta del Templo, tenían a ambos lemurianos atentos a cualquier movimiento que el santo hiciera .

Fue entonces que para calmar la situación, Mu habló:

—Y bien... ¿cómo esta todo en Leo?—el castaño giró su rostro hacia los lemurianos y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Todo comienza a tomar lugar bastante bien Mu, no pensé que sucediera así menos con todo lo que ocurrió, aunque, sin duda quedan _cuestiones _en el aire que se deben aclarar.

—Quiero entender que _por cuestiones_ hablamos de la situación de algunos caballeros.

El castaño asintió, escondiendo su mirada en la mesa—Al menos para mí, la situación no es del todo favorable y supongo que para ti tampoco.

Los recuerdos del Hades invadieron al lemuriano, quien cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza para olvidarlo—Algunas cosas han de cambiar, será cuestión de horas para que el Patriarca se recupere y tengamos una reunión con Athena, entonces llegara el momento de aclarar nuestras dudas.

Leo sonrió ante lo dicho por Mu y ansioso, se levanto de su silla hacia la próxima de Kiki, tomando asiento y agitando los cabellos colorados del niño al instante, para después tomar un panecillo de la mesa y al propinarle un mordisco:

— ¿Y tu, pequeño, cómo has estado?

**-x-**

—_Vaya...—_escapó el murmullo seco de la boca de Marín tratando de entender todo el problema en el que se había metido Seika.

—Ahora no se como salir de esto, aunque como ya estoy dentro, quizá debería terminar con mi labor de doncella—comentó la castaña sonriente removiéndose de los escalones donde compartía asiento con la pelirroja. —No lo se , quizá me gustaría quedarme aquí después de eso.

El semblante callado de la amazona atrapó la atención de Seika.

—Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad Seika, y es peligroso que estés tu aquí, en el Templo de un caballero. —suspiro Marín tan lentamente que provoco que el corazón de Seika se acongojara—Deberías decir la verdad o simplemente escapar para no volver nunca más, si optas por la segunda, te ayudare ahora mismo.

— ¡No, eso no!—espetó determinada Seika, percibiendo la mirada fría de la máscara ante su negativa—Marín no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿te imaginas que se preguntara Mu y Kiki al no saber donde estoy? y...—suspiro pensando en Aioros—de alguna manera, me he encariñado con este lugar, _con ellos._

— ¿Sabes lo peligroso y mortal que es que existan sentimientos como esos en este lugar?—advirtió fría Marín—Aquí todo es diferente, no esta permitido tener tales sentimientos a menos que estés dispuestos a pagarlos con tu vida Seika, por eso debes apartarte de aquí.

El aliento de la castaña se detuvo un instante—Seika, tu mejor que nadie sabes que el Santuario es un lugar mundano y de sufrimiento, a las doncellas o personas que se sientan tentadas por lo que hay en él, no hay mas que dolor en su camino, por eso no deben existir sentimientos para ellas, nadie debe involucrarse de más con los caballeros y menos tu, _porque Seiya jamás lo hubiera querido_.

Aquel nombre cimbró por completo a Seika, haciéndole titubear—Él vivió el Santuario por destino y no voluntad, el sabe del dolor de este lugar, ¿crees que hubiera querido lo mismo para ti, que tu lo afrontaras para ti por voluntad propia?

Marín se levantó de las escalinatas dejando ausente a Seika—Solo piénsalo un momento, no te obligare a hacer nada, pero ya que lo has decidido, deberías terminar tu encomienda lo mas neutral y fría que puedas y alejarte lo mas rápido de aquí. _En el Santuario no habrá mas que dolor para ti._

-x-

Marín penetró sola el Templo de Aries y se marcho llevándose consigo a Leo, aunque el silencio que ella mantenía, dejo extrañado al santo de la quinta casa al seguirla. _Algo habia sucedido con aquel muchacho y él averiguaría todo a su tiempo._

Seika se quedo ausente en sus pensamientos, era como si hubiera sido invadida por miles de cuestionamientos propios sobre su verdadero lugar y todo aquello que añoraba. Comenzó a recordar a Seiya, en ese instante en que lo había sentido tan cerca, en la manera como la había defendido Jabu, Shaina y todos sus nuevos amigos del dios Thanathos y entonces supo a lo que Marín se refería.

Aquel lugar solo representaría sacrificios, dolor y perdidas de a quienes mas amaba ella, _¿acaso estaría dispuesta a afrontarlo, acaso podría soportar ver heridos ó quiza, nunca más a Aioros, Mu o Kiki_ ? Ella sabía que eran tiempos de paz, pero que eso no era garantía de que no sucedieran batallas más y que la vida de alguno de ellos no era propia, si no de la voluntad de Athena y la paz mundial.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar en las mejillas de Seika mientras el aire se las llevaba una a una, fue hasta que Mu en el interior de Aries, percibió su esencia triste y ordeno Kiki quedarse en el íntimo del Templo mientras él buscaría a Seiko .Lentamente caminó hasta donde la silueta de Seiko hacia sombra con la del Sol al borde de las escalinatas y silente apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, haciendo que Seika se quedara quieta y sorprendida.

—Siempre supe que eras una persona especial y sensitiva—murmuro él agachándose hasta ella.

No hubo necesidad de que girara su rostro mojado, Mu podría percibir la tristeza de Seika con su simple tacto, cuestión que sorprendió a la castaña. Aquel talento hizo sonreír a la dama, quien, con tosquedad limpió sus lágrimas.

Sin girar y nerviosa, ella espetó: —Señor Mu, hay algo...que debo contarle y...

Mu la soltó del hombro, haciéndola callar y enfrentarle en cuestión de segundos su mirada:

—Es mejor que no lo hagas, aun no, se que cuando lo hagas tendrás que irte, y aun no..._no_ _quiero perderte_. —Seika le miró fijamente, como si existiera una mezcla de complicidad con ella, como si pudiera ver a través de los ojos de Mu la verdad—Nunca te he pedido nada, por eso ahora te pido que no acabe la magia que trajiste con tu presencia.

El santo esbozó una sonrisa y se alzó avanzando hacia el interior del Templo. Seika se mantuvo quieta y observando en silencio la silueta andar. Era una mezcla de descubrimiento y confianza que el propio santo le había inspirado y le hacia olvidarse del dolor propio y el tormento de sus recuerdos.

— ¿No vas a tomar tus alimentos?—el santo se detuvo a preguntar a unos pasos aun dándole la espalda—Pronto será medio día y habrá que empezar con la comida.

Seika sonrió, se sacudió un poco la ropa y corrió hacia el comedor. _Por ahora tendría que mantenerse de pie._

**-x-**

Las horas continuaron su curso, y Seika comenzó a levantar los platos sobre la mesa del desayuno. Aun permanecía melancolía y a veces se abatía en las palabras de Marín que resonaban como eco en su mente, mas los pequeños pasos corriendo hacia ella, le atraparon su atención. De pronto la mágica sonrisa de Kiki la hizo reír.

— ¿A dónde se supone que iras pequeño?—pregunto ella al verlo listo para emprender un viaje. Una mochila y lo que parecían unas vendas acompañaban al pequeño.

—Iré con mi maestro a las montañas rocosas cerca del mar a entrenar, caminaremos mucho, por eso debes comer sin nosotros ya que llegaremos tarde.—el pequeño tenia su encanto al hablar—¡ Estoy emocionado!, es la primera vez que entrenaremos después de...—el silencio del pequeño y su mirada desviada, lo dijo todo.

—Siendo así...—comento Seika acercándose hacia la cocina—Les prepare algún refrigerio que puedan comer allá antes de la cena.

-x-

Mu dudo al estar frente aquella puerta. Había detenido toda actividad de su taller y como imán atraído había caído hasta el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Seiko. En el fondo, tenía miedo de descubrir algo que su interior intuía, mas su inquietud (rara en el siempre sereno Mu), lo había forzado a tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirlo sin más.

El crujido de la puerta le tensó más los nervios mas al tan solo forzarlas unos centímetros a permitirle la entrada, la voz en el pasillo le hizo detenerse y cerrar de inmediato la puerta.

Mu se quedo quieto al borde de la entrada de la habitación de Seika y esperó a que le pequeño Kiki hablara primero:

—Maestro... ¿ya esta listo, ya nos vamos?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Templo antes de que le pequeño le cuestionara su extraño comportamiento.

—Mire maestro, Seiko nos preparo refrigerios para la playa—comentaba el pequeño enseñándole a su maestro un mantel enredado con frutos. _Por ahora su ansiedad tendría que esperar._

-x-

Seika se despidió de ambos lemurianos y los observó partir desde las escalinatas de Aries, para volver quizá a sus labores de limpiar y acomodar el Templo de Aries, pues eso era preferible a quedarse quieta con excesivo tiempo para pensar en lo dicho por Marín.

Tomó un trapo húmedo y comenzó a limpiar el polvo de algunos libros de un mueble de la estancia principal del privado y al tratar de alcanzar unos de la parte alta del mueble ,una voz aterciopelada la hizo tirar algunos y sobresaltarse del susto.

— ¿Te ayudo?—Seika se tiro al suelo junto con los libros y segundos mas tarde, observó la preciosa mirada que le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

Como aparición fantasmal, Aioros se encontraba observándole divertido.

— ¿Qué, qué, que haces aquí?—pronunció con cierto miedo Seika mientras el santo le tomaba la mano por iniciativa y la hacia levantarse.

—Sinceramente yo tampoco lo se.—nervioso por su explicación el santo comenzó a rascarse la nuca— Solo supe que esta mañana me levante y mis pasos me trajeron hasta Aries. —el santo sonrió sonrojado—Quizá es que acepte tu oferta de buscarte cuando me sintiera _solo._

Seika bajo su mirada sonrojada, mas sus pensamientos trajeron el recuerdo de Marín y al instante trato de calmar los nervios que Aioros provocaba.

—No...no esta bien que me busques así—murmuro mas para si misma que para él.

Aioros alzó su ceja y pregunto fijamente observándole con un gesto de inocencia que cautivó a la joven— ¿No esta bien, te incomoda, Mu te ha dicho algo?, si es así, perdona solo quiero que seas mi amigo.

— ¡No!—respondió con prisa la joven—No es por eso, solo creo que...bueno, los ayudantes del Santuario, doncellas y demás no deben involucrarse más allá de su trabajo con ustedes, los caballeros.

El santo sonrió complacido mientras la veía agacharse nerviosa a recoger algunos libros—No te preocupes, seré discreto aunque me parece muy absurdo que no seas mi amigo solo porque soy un caballero y tu un "ayudante" del Santuario.

—No digas eso, si soy tu _"amigo_"—aquella palabra la ponían demasiado nerviosa— solo que eso de venir a buscarme al Templo de Aries, tu un caballero, me extraña.

—Tampoco quise meterte en un problema, espere a que Mu se fuera. —comentó inocentemente el santo, haciendo que los libros que había recogido Seiko se cayeran de nuevo y ambos rieron —No quiero causarte problemas, de verdad, menos a la única persona que ha sido cálida conmigo desde mi llegada.

—Bien, ¿y puedo hacer algo por ti?—pregunto entre risas nerviosas Seika.

—Si, quería que me acompañaras a caminar un poco y comer algo en Rodorio, si no tienes nada que hacer claro—la manera en que la miraba, por muy vana que fuese, a Seika le derretían.

Y así, olvidándose del trapo y los libros, Seika camino hacia la salida junto con Sagitario.

-x-

Quizá había caminado algunos metros lejos del Santuario hacia los caminos que ella conocía de Rodorio y todo su mundo había eclipsado en los ojos del caballero que le acompañaba.

Hubo momentos incómodos en que su condición de "hombre" se le olvidó a la pequeña castaña y tomaba del brazo al caballero que sonrojado y sintiendo la mirada extrañada de algunas personas que lo veían caminar del poblado, la soltaba lentamente.

Ambos llegaron hasta una pequeña tienda de comida y tomaron dos platos de sopa típica de la región y minutos más tarde caminaron por la ciudad en busca de un delicioso helado, haciendo que Seika jama olvidara que el chocolate era el preferido del caballero.

Tras una platica trivial y ambos quedarse observando al ciudad en un pequeño árbol de escasas hojas verdeceos con tintes dorados ,él santo comenzó a observar al cielo mientras saboreaba su dulce perdiéndose unos segundos, mientras Seika quien apenas había notado su distracción comenzó a analizarle en silencio.

Aioros al sentirse observado, giro su mirada hacia Seiko, quien de inmediato la evadió y continuo en su labor de comer su helado.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el santo divertido.

—Nada...—contestó nerviosa ella pretendiendo no saber nada de lo que el santo refería.

—Enserio, puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Bien—aclaro ella tratando de desviar su atención.—De alguna manera, encuentro fascinante la manera en que come el helado, es como si fuera la primera vez que lo prueba y no lo culpo, supongo que después de catorce años, de pensar que jamás volvería a probar uno ,este ha sido un regalo divino ,o ,¿me equivoco?

El santo sonrió complacido y dio un gran mordisco al mantecado, para responder.

— ¿Por qué pareciese que me conocieras de toda una vida? , realmente me sorprendes—exclamo él atrapando su atención—Normalmente son las mujeres quien tienen esa gran capacidad sensitiva y empática, en ti me sorprende.

Al instante, la jovencita se levantó bruscamente dejando caer en en sus ropas su propio mantecado, sin contar la cara de extrañeza del santo.

— ¡Tengo que irme, es tarde!—el castaño asintió divertido—Además ya me he manchado, ¡Por los dioses!, Mu me reprenderá.

Y sin más Seika se echo a andar de regresó al Santuario.

— ¡Espera...!—grito a lo lejos Aioros divertido por lo extraño de la situación.

-x-

Había quedado dormido y a él no le había importado llevarlo en su espalda al pequeño Kiki de regresó al primer Templo.

Mu al penetrar Aries, dejo en un sillón al dormido Kiki, quien mantenía un gesto inocente y divertido al vacilar en el mundo de los sueños tras un día de arduo entrenamiento .Sonrió al quedarse unos momentos observándole y tras ello deposito los recipientes del refrigerio que también había traído en una mesa.

Fue entonces que ante el silencio del Templo, el santo buscó con su mirada a Seiko y al observar en toda la casa, vio un par de libros de su estante tirados en el suelo , cuestión que atrapo su atención y de inmediato hizo buscar a Seiko por toda la casa.

Fue paso a paso hasta la habitación de Seiko, esa misma que dudo en abrir unas horas antes pero al escuchar el sonido de la regadera y su preocupación dispuesta, le hizo mover poco a poco el tomo de la puerta.

Su mirada se adentro a la habitación con el filo de la abertura, esperando encontrar la silueta escurridiza de Seiko moverse por ahí mientras su respiración cada vez era mas intensa y pesada sin explicación aparente. No vio nada, así que empujo un poco más la puerta, lo suficiente para que su delgada fisionomía penetrará a la habitación y al hacerlo, observó alrededor aun permanecía silencioso y sin movimiento aparente mas el sonido del agua cayendo le hizo aproximarse nervioso hacia la puerta del baño.

—Seiko, ¿esta ahí?—pregunto el santo suave al allegarse ala puerta del baño.

—Aioros me la va a pagar, mira que llenarme de helado—comentaba en el interior del baño Seika mientras se despojaba de sus ropas y gorro, quedando en plena desnudez tanto regulaba la temperatura del agua de la regadera.

Al abrir la puerta por un impulso, Mu se quedo quieto ante lo que vio. Una preciosa silueta de tez blanca y cabellera castaña cayendo como cascada en la espalda dejo maravillado al santo que por instinto no hizo nada más que contener su aliento a pesar de que sus pasos le advertían que tenía que alejarse de ahí.

Seika estaba punto de meterse en la bañera cuando al mirar al espejo sobre el lavabo, su cara palideció. Tardo en pensar que era una alucinación, incluso rebuscando en el vapor del agua caliente que aquella imagen del santo de Aries era real, mas se congeló al afirmarse que todo aquello salía de sus planes. _Ahora todo habría de cambiar._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, se que no tengo perdón ni vergüenza para presentarme después de largos meses que deje en stand by este fic y que muy a mi pesar no podía actualizar a pesar de sus preciosos comentarios, pero así es la vida real y se mejor que nadie que bien da pereza leer un fic después de tanto tiempo, pero es mi deber continuar con la ilusión que se quedo en el tiempo pero que jamás abandone. No mis caballeritos son algo especial en mi vida, así que abandonarlos, no tan fácil.**_

_**Tomare en cuenta sus comentarios sobre ver en acción a mas caballeritos, todo a su tiempo lectorcitos, paciencia, bueno menos que antes, ahora que ando de vagaciones con gusto actualizare mas seguido .Les mando muy buena vibra y les doy las gracias por al confianza con esta autora, realmente por ello, esperen sorpresas!(Angel elisha amiga te extraño a montones,songosuh,kaito,Sanathos mil bendciones para ti y tu apoyo,arcee93,Blue foerever,fio y dulce locurilla gracias)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Algo habia cambiado

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Este fic no tiene tintes yaoi así que ni se me emocionen.**_

_**Capitulo 5:Algo había cambiado.**_

Pronto y a voluntad de su palidez, con urgencia se agachó a recoger aquella ropa que había caído para cubrir su desnudez y al instante, gritó al santo con toda la fuerza que su garganta proyectaba que saliera de inmediato.

Aries reaccionó de su ensueño y cerró la puerta del sanitario con cierto retumbar de sus oídos y corazón mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios.

**-x-**

_¿Qué se suponía debía hacer?_ Sin fuerza aparente y ausente de toda consciencia, Seika se dejo caer semivestida en la taza del baño y reflexiva, escuchaba el tintineo del agua cayendo en la bañera.

Sus más grandes miedos aparecían reflejados en un segundo y por más que quisiese devolver el tiempo, no podía hacer nada.

Pasaron unos segundos entre suspiros y armada de valor, alzó lentamente sus ropas y se las coloco una a una para animarse de una vez por todas a enfrentarse a la verdad.

Mu a su vez, se busco asiento en la sencilla cama de Seika y se recargo en sus rodillas pensando en que era lo que debía continuar. De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió y dejo ver la silueta delgada de Seika, mientras el santo le enfrentaba en silencio.

Seika al verle ,le rehuyó la mirada y detuvo cualquier paso ,sintiendo la mirada del santo sobre si, analizándole a detalle.

—Me voy...—menciono en total vergüenza la castaña, incluso sin pensar en como diablos le haría para llegar a Rodorio.

El santo se levantó de la cama antes de que ella si quiera pensara en moverse y se aproximó hacia ella con un aspecto intimidante que la hizo mirar al piso mientras la presión se cinchaba en sus hombros. El santo coloco un brazo acorralando a la castaña mientras su presencia la acechaba restándole el aliento a ella al no conocer su suerte con tal santo.

— ¿Y crees que ser tan fácil?—aquella palabras hicieron que Seika se enfrentara a los ojos del santo—Todavía estas a mi servicio y solo hasta que yo te deje partir, te iras.

—Pero...—Seika estaba totalmente confundida ante las palabras del santo, quien con insistencia veía los labios de la joven. Mu lentamente y guiado por un instinto fue allegándose hasta el rostro de la chica, mas un golpe de cordura le hizo cerrar los ojos y dejar hacer su mano de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, alejándose de ella y dándole la libertad de huir, mas Seika confundida, decidió quedarse quieta.

El santo se dio la media vuelta y avanzó en silencio hasta la puerta no sin antes de abrirla, detenerse a concluir:

—Pretendamos que esto jamás sucedió y que tú...—pausó—_no eres lo que eres, _por Kiki y por ti. No quiero explicaciones porque así será más fácil olvidar que esto sucedió, y tu, no hagas diferencias a partir de hoy, porque en caso contrario, te iras. —explicó en un tono frio el santo y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

-x-

Quizá hablaba demasiado o Marín últimamente se tornaba exageradamente pensativa pues sus respuesta en conversaciones se tornaban en simples monosílabos que comenzaban a desesperar al felino y mucho se temía que ese estado nuevo en la amazona tenia un nombre_:"Seiko"._

—Entonces fui a visitar al Patriarca y aunque las doncellas me dijeron que aun tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse, estaría más pronto de lo que imaginamos ocupando su silla en el salón Papal—decía Leo mientras servía un poco de agua en unos vasos apoyados sobre un mueble mientras la fría amazona observaba hacia el exterior del Templo.

—También las doncellas me dijeron que si quería ver elefantes rosas corriendo por los Templos y gaviotas devora-cangrejos podía ir a ver al Patriarca—objetaba el santo absurdamente mientras le ofrecía el vaso de agua a la pelirroja— ¿Y bien, que opinas?

La amazona agradeció con un ademan el agua y como si despertara de un sueño, contestó:

—Creo que esta bien—comento ella bebiendo un poco del agua.

—Marín—esbozo seriamente— ¿acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

— ¿Qué?

El santo bufó ansioso—Dime que sucede, Marín, has estado muy extraña desde la ultima visita al Templo de Aries, así que dime, ¿sucedió algo que puedas contarme?

—No sucede nada, Aioria.

—Marín...—le reprocho el otro con un dejo de decepción.

—Debo irme hay un asunto que debo arreglar—comento la amazona dejando el vaso de lado mientras el santo le miraba extrañado. Sin embargo y antes que le abandonara, Aioria habló:

— ¡Marín!—grito el santo deteniendo el paso de la mujer y teniendo su espalda de respuesta, explicó:

— ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes, verdad?

—_Lo se._

_-x-_

El día continuo su curso y al amanecer , aunque ella había querido dormir aunque sea un poco ,no lo había logrado pensando en que era lo que debía hacer ahora que Mu sabia su verdad, mas sus palabras resonaron fuerte: _"Pretendamos que esto nunca sucedió..."._Quizá aquellas palabras eran la mejor sugerencia que ella podía tener_, por ahora_. Y así decidida, se levantó de la cama, tomó un baño y se coloco sus prendas como si de Seiko se tratase.

Abrió la puerta con cierto recelo y avanzó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose rumbo a la cocina, mas no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se encontró aun perdido en sueño al pequeño Kiki en la estancia principal.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, se aproximo hacia la cocina y trato de distraer su mente con la pregunta _: ¿Qué haría de desayunar el día de hoy?_

Los minutos pasaron y lentamente el mechoncito de Kiki al escuchar el resonar de los trastes, hizo que el jovencito aun adormilado, floreciera hasta la cocina y se encontrara con Seika ,quien ya había preparado panecillos con miel y fruta con cereales.

—Buenos días. —saludo el pequeñín tallándose un ojo aun de sueño.

—Buen día dormilón. —comentó Seika mientras comenzaba a hacer limonada. — ¿Cómo te fue ayer?, seguro debes estar hambriento, no cenaste.

—Fue duro, mi maestro quiso que entrenara muchisisimo y termine muy cansado, así que hoy me comeré lo que ayer no. —contestó animado el jovencito robándole una sonrisa a Seika.

—No comerás tanto...—comento una voz detrás de ellos, tornándole la seriedad a Seika—Hoy también entrenaremos por el tiempo que no lo hemos hecho.

—Pero maestro...—departió angustiado el pequeño pelirrojo. Mu le sonrió ante su reacción y luego miró a Seika, mas ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante él y comenzar a enredarse con la comida.

—Bien vámonos—comentó Mu avanzando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto el pequeño y Seika también lo hizo, solo que con el simple gesto de su rostro.

—Hoy desayunaremos con Aldebarán.

—Pero ya he hecho el desayuno.—objetó enojada Seika y es que en el fondo se preguntaba ¿por qué si Mu le había dicho que nada había de cambiar, ahora le negaba el desayuno?, quizá estaba un poco paranoica, pero dejarle con todo el desayuno listo y no probar bocado alguno le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

Mu se dirigió a Kiki—Te espero afuera, y Seiko...—comentó con una fría pausa—no te detengas por nosotros, toma tus alimentos ya que volveremos tarde.

Y sin más y aun con la mirada de Kiki sin entender, el pequeño comenzó a seguir a su maestro, dejando a Seika confundida y un poco melancólica

-x-.

Seika intento comer un poco del desayuno que había preparado mas ahora se sentía una intrusa en aquel lugar y un tanto incómoda, cuestión que le robo el apetito y que le hizo dejar su plato sin mover ni un solo trozo de fruta.

Ausente y con cierta melancolía, pensó en la persona ideal para que le diera un consejo simplemente le aliviara su tristeza y guiada por un impulso, decidió que buscaría a aquella persona que siempre le hacia sentir bien: Aioros.

Salió de Aries y comenzó su camino por aquel pasadizo debajo de los Templos sin miedo como la primera vez. Pronto y absorta en sus pensamientos, llegó hasta aquel portal que llevaba hasta al Templo de Sagitario, internándose con sigilo en su interior.

Al encontrarse en la cocina, comenzó a internarse en el privado aunque poco a poco un temor de vacio le hizo buscar con la mirada al habitante de aquel Templo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—escuchó una voz a su espalda que dejó congelada a la joven. Lentamente giró hacia su espalda buscando al dueño de la voz y se encontró con unos ojos felinos muy reconocidos para ella.

—Aioria...—pronunció con cierto temor y recelo la joven mientras el santo se aproximaba como un cazador hacia su presa hacia ella.

—Te hice una pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí y como llegaste al Templo de Sagitario?—la forma retadora e intimidante hicieron tomar distancia a la joven del santo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Aioria a pesar que no la conocía mas que solo de vista, la miraba con cierto coraje que hacia respirar pesadamente a la jovencita.

—Yo, yo...—titubeaba Seika aguardando la mirada y es que en el fondo, no tenia una respuesta valida para andar merodeando en los Templos.

— ¡Vamos habla!—grito el santo acercándose hasta ella cada vez más.

—Aioria...—escucho una voz detrás del rubio—Déjalo, él es mi invitado. Yo le pedí que viniera.

Con tranquilidad, Aioros se acerco hasta ellos y saludo, tomando la mano de Seiko con amabilidad.

—Que bueno que has vuelto—aquellas palabras sonrojaron a la joven mientras que la cara de Aioria era mas un retrato de horror ante la forma tan familiar que tenia de hablar su hermano con el joven.

— ¿De donde lo conoces?—preguntó Leo con cierto recelo.

—Una larga historia...—comento con complicidad el arquero observando al nervioso Seiko.

Aioria busco la voz de su hermano y Seika sonrió nerviosa al ver la cara de parsimonia del santo de Sagitario.

—Bueno ya te contare después, ¿ya han desayunado?—preguntó el de los ojos azulados a ambos y ellos negaron. —Pues vamos, prepare algo para todos.

Aioros comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina y de pronto escucho un aguerrido— ¡No!

Seiko y Aioros giraron hacia la persona que había comentado aquello:

—Yo no quiero desayunar con _él, él_ debe regresar a su lugar en Aries—expresó con cierto recelo Aioria refiriéndose al joven del gorrro y es que de pronto, Seiko comenzaba a meterse demasiado a en su vida, primero Marín y ahora Aioros, _no lo permitiría._

—No seas infantil Aioria. —explico bromista el santo de centauro sonriente—Desayunaremos todos y se acabo la discusión. Es mas, ambos me ayudaran a prepararlo.

Seika asintió con cierta timidez y al sentir la mirada sentenciadora de Aioros, el felino a regañadientes, también accedió.

El arquero llegó hasta la cocina y comenzó a abrir la alacena en busca de platos. Fue entonces que mientras Aioros le pedía a Aioria que le pasara algunos frutos del interior del frigo, a su vez, le pidió a Seiko que sacara algunas latas de la alacena y entonces algo sucedió.

—Seiko, ¿estas herido?—preguntó interesado el santo de Sagitario.

— ¿De qué hablas?—exclamó preocupada la jovencita mientras buscaba en su pantalón lo que le causaba tanta curiosidad a Aioros. Su rostro palideció cuando observó lo mismo que el santo. En su pantalón, una pequeña mancha fresca de sangre comenzó a angustiar a la jovencita.

—Estas sangrando de tu pierna—exclamo el santo preocupado acercándose hasta ella, enfrentando la cara de susto de Seiko mientras Aioria les miraba intrigado. —Déjame revisarte.

— ¡Suéltame!—grito Seika de inmediato, alejándose del santo y sin mas, se echo a correr ante la cara de confusión de ambos hermanos.

-x-

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón ansioso, Seika comenzó a correr por el pasillo de las doncellas, hasta que una piedra la hizo caer en su labor. Derrotada, la joven prefirió sentarse en el suelo unos segundos y tratar de tranquilizarse .¡_Bendita la hora en que su anatomía femenina le jugaba una broma!_

-x-

Sin querer hacer nada mas y hasta que el dolor de su vientre pasase, Seika decidió quedarse en cama aquel dia, total, Mu no regresaría hasta tarde. Así que al arribar a Aries, la jovencita tomó un baño tibio, se puso la ropa de cama y se metió en las cobijas a descansar un poco pues su corazón y orgullo aun estaban heridos.

-x-

Mu había perdido al cuenta de cuantas vueltas había hecho correr a Kiki en aquel Coliseo pues su mente solo estaba pendiente de la imagen que _"Seiko"_ había grabado en él .Esta hundido en sus pensamientos ,observando desde las gradas la figura del pequeño ansioso ante la fortuna de volver a entrenar juntos.

—Si sigues torturando a ese niño de esa manera, no creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo—exclamó una tibia voz detrás del santo dubitativo.

Mu sonrió ante la persona que le sorprendió: — ¡Shaka!—el albino se alzó de su asiento y le sorprendió con un abrazo fraternal.

—Amigo, ya deseaba verte.

—Yo también—exclamo el rubio, volviendo su mirada hacia el Coliseo— ¿es aquel tu aprendiz?

—Si, lo es—afirmó el lemuriano invitando a sentarse junto con él.

—Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo, santo de Aries.

—Algún día dejare de serlo y él me sustituirá. —exclamó alegre el lemuriano refiriéndose Kiki. — ¿Tu has pensado en ello?

El rubio sonrió— ¿Acabo de presentarme y ya me quieres sustituir?, déjame soñar un poco mas que puedo serle útil aun a Athena—bromeó el rubio.

El lemuriano sonrió. —Perdona, ¿cuándo te recuperaste?

—Hace unos días, aunque no me presente formalmente con nuestra señora ni con ninguno de ustedes porque preferí reflexionar un poco antes de hacerlo.

—Ya veo, creo que para ninguno esto es fácil.

—Otros deben tener peores infiernos con los que lidiar. —explicó reflexivo el rubio—Cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, habrá confusión y preguntas por lo que prefiero esperar sosegado aquel momento.

—Si, algunas cosas han debido cambiar—comento el lemuriano con cierto nerviosismo.

—Escuche que hay nuevo habitante en Aries. —aquellas palabras tomaron la atención por completo del ariano.—Supongo que habrá una razón importante para que el santo de Aries quebrante sus propias reglas.

—Si que lo hay. —confesó secamente dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios el santo—Y hablando de ello, debo ir al Templo a disculparme. —Te veré después amigo.

-x-

Mu arribo al Templo de Aries junto con el pequeño Kiki que parecía muerto en vida, pues sus ojos reflejaban cansancio , así que este no dudo cuando se encontró de frente con el sillón y se tumbo a dormitar un poco. Mu se adentró al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Seika y con cierto recelo tocó la puerta.

—Si...—contesto la jovencita adormilada mientras escuchaba la perilla de la puerta girar y la figura del santo penetrar lentamente en aquella habitación. —Adelante Mu.

— ¿Porqué estas en cama, te sientes enferma?—comentó con un dejo de preocupación el santo mientras ella negaba. Aunque lo quisiera callar, el verla así con sus cabellos esponjados, con pijama y ojos rosados le hicieron sentir una ternura indescriptible al santo.

Lentamente se allego hasta la cama de ella y preguntó: ¿_puedo?_, tomando asiento a su lado.

—No, solo me duele un poco mi estomago, pero estoy bien. —explicó ella amable—Pensé que no regresarías hasta tarde, así que no prepare nada, pero ahora mismo me levanto.

Seika iba a remover sus cobijas cuando la mano de Mu la detuvo.

—No, descansa, hoy yo cuidare de ti—aquellas palabras dejaron congelada a la jovencita, quien miró intrigada a Mu—No me mires así, es solo un favor por el tiempo que tu lo has hecho por nosotros, así que quédate en cama, traeré un poco de té y comida para ti.

Y sin decir más, Mu se alzó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina a preparar un poco de té mas lo que le dejo un poco melancólico al llegar a ella, fue observar el desayuno que había preparado la joven en la mañana y que él le había negado_. ¡Que tonto había sido!_

Comenzó a buscar algo ligero para que la jovencita comiera mas al no encontrar, decidió preparar una sopa de arroz, aquella ideal para aliviar "un dolor de estomago" y que su maestro siempre le preparaba cuando enfermaba.

Al estar lista, el santo colocó en una charola la sopa, y el té y se la llevo a Seika hasta su cama. La jovencita quieta le observo depositarle sobre la cama la charola y le sonrió.

—Vamos come un poco, con esto te sentirás mejor. —explicó el santo acercándole una cuchara para que comenzará a comer.

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó ella.

—Yo lo hare mas tarde y esperare a que Kiki despierte para que también lo haga, pero hasta que te termines la sopa , lo hare.

—Gracias—comentó apenada la jovencita, hundiendo su cuchara en la sopa para darle un pequeño sorbo. Cuando lo hizo, una deliciosa y tibia sensación se dibujo en su boca.

— ¡Esta deliciosa!—afirmó ella emocionada, haciendo sonreír al santo. Tras unos segundos de observarle, el santo se animo a decir:

—Perdóname...por lo de esta mañana—Seika detuvo su labor atendiéndole.

—No lo digas, fui yo la imprudente por no decirte la verdad, Mu. —él sonrió esquivándole la mirada.

—No se si lo hubiera entendido entonces, aunque en el fondo prefiero que sea así—añadió el de ojos verdes—y si bien aun tengo muchas preguntas, solo me inquieta una en particular.

Ella le miró intrigada: — ¿Cuál es tu...verdadero nombre?

Ella suspiró, armándose de valor, después de todo, lo que mas merecía Mu era la verdad, ni mas ni menos:

—Soy Seika, mi nombre es...Seika.

Mu le sonrió cálidamente y lentamente deslizo su mano entre las cobijas para alcanzar la suya:

—Un placer, Seika. —al instante, la jovencita se sobresaltó por un fuerte zumbido a la altura de su vientre, espantando al santo que de inmediato alejó la charola de comida, posicionándola en el mueble más cercano y se arrimó a ella que mostraba un gesto de dolor sombrío.

— ¿Estas bien, necesitas algo?—ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo sin mucho éxito.

—No te preocupes, así suele suceder—el santo la miró fijamente y entonces lo entendió todo. Aquel no era si no un evento que se repetía mes con mes para doncellas y cualquier otro personaje del genero femenino.

—Ah...—comentó sonrojado el santo—Bueno, yo se que para eso lo mejor es...—el santo acerco su mano hasta la altura del estómago de ella— ¿Puedo?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó de lo mas asustada la jovencita mas el santo depositó su mano sobre ella y sonrojado, comenzó a masajear su abultado vientre.

La mano de Mu comenzó a generar una energía cálida y junto con el masaje, aquel dolor comenzó a ceder en la joven.

— ¡Cielos esto es...maravilloso!—tras unos segundos de este extraño gesto, la jovencita dejo de sentir dolor. _—Gracias Mu—_ella gratificó en medio del silencio, haciendo que el santo le negara la mirada.

De pronto y en medio del silencio, los pasos presurosos de Kiki se escucharon resonando por el pasillo haciendo que el lemuriano se levantara de la cama nervioso y la jovencita se colocara su sombrero que tenia a lado.

— ¡Maestro!—entró animado el jovencito hacia el cuarto de Seika, sin reparar en los que estaban en su interior—¡Hay un santo en el Templo y quiere verlo!

Mu cruzo una rápida mirada extrañada con Seika,y fue entonces que el lemuriano abandono la habitación junto con Kiki ,quien lo llevo a la estancia principal donde un personaje ya le esperaba.

Al llegar a la estancia principal, se quedo quieto unos segundos observando al intruso, quien le era muy familiar no solo por su aspecto semejante al santo de Leo, si no porque bien le recordaba de su pasado.

— ¿Aioros, Aioros de Sagitario?

—Mu de Aries. —exclamo el castaño con cierta sonrisa amable en su rostro, estirándole su mano.

— ¡Caballero, cuanto tiempo!—atendió al saludo el lemuriano—Esto si que es una sorpresa, mucho nos alegrara su presencia.

Él otro sonrió y nervioso, se enredo los cabellos con la mano.

—Pero dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle?—pregunto curioso el albino.

—En realidad no es nada Aries, solo un asunto que me tiene un tanto inquieto.—el ariano asintió—Esta mañana vi a Seiko y me pareció que estaba herido, estaba sangrando ,pensé que quizá tendría una herida a la altura de la pierna y quise saber como se encontraba.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la confusión abordo al santo, quien escucho más:

—Se que él esta a tu cuidado y por ciertas casualidades él se ha convertido en un amigo para mi, así que espero que no te incomode este asunto.

El lemuriano negó un tanto melancólico y sin más, señalo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Seika.

—Adelante, _él _esta bien. —el sagitariano asintió y avanzo por el interior del Templo hacia donde Mu le había indicado. Se hizo espacio entre la puerta semi-abierta y sonrió al encontrar la pequeña silueta en la cama.

— ¡Aioros!—grito emocionada la castaña al ver la presencia del caballero que le visitaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin embargo, detrás de la puerta, Mu no pudo evitar percibir una extraña tristeza al ver como Seika reaccionaba ansiosa ante la visita del santo de Sagitario. _Algo había cambiado_.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, la verdad es que soy mas mala que la carne de puerco y como ando en melancólica –time, mis historias se tornan igual. Espero el sete gustando la historia, sigo atendiendo a sus peticiones, les agradezco infinitivamente sus palabras y tiempo para esta pobre autora que perdió al fe en si misma. Les mando bendiciones y espero actualizar pronto porque quiero mantener mi mente ocupada en mis fantasías.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Acto inesperado

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro .Ni se emocionen, esto no es yaoi.**_

_**Capitulo 6:Acto inesperado.**_

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—fue la pregunta que sonrojo las mejillas del santo de Sagitario mientras se buscaba un asiento en la cama donde se postraba ella.

—Vine a ver que todo estuviera bien contigo, por lo de esta mañana. —Mu escuchaba atento desde el exterior de la puerta.

— ¡Ah ya, si!—respondió nerviosa Seika —Estoy bien, era una pequeña rasgadura en mi pierna, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

—Bien siendo así...—contestó no del todo convencido, alzándose de la cama—Me iré, solo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien, aunque aun tengo una duda...—Seika le miro intrigada— ¿Cuál era la razón por la que viniste a verme esta mañana?, se que no debe haber alguna en particular para que acudas a mi, pero mi intuición me indica lo contrario.

—Ya...—añadió ella avergonzada—Solo estaba un tanto _inquieto _y quería platicar un poco en lo que Mu regresaba con Kiki, eso es todo.

—Esta bien. —comentó el arquero no persuadido—Te creo, y sabes ,si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si.

-x-

Mu se alejo unos centímetros de la puerta y espero a que el santo de Sagitario saliera de la habitación.

—Gracias Mu, no quise interrumpir tu descanso—esbozó con una sonrisa el castaño cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

—No fue nada, caballero.

Aioros respiro hondo y señalo con la mirada hacia la salida—Bien te veré después Mu, y para entonces también será un placer, hay tantos temas que tenemos que conversar Aries que no acabaría en una noche.

—Ciertamente Aioros. Te acompaño entonces. —y así, el santo albino encamino al otro hacia el portal que daba hacia la casa de Tauro, despidiéndose de una reverencia.

Al ver la silueta del castaño desaparecer por el portal sintió un alivio extraño y que su mente aun no acaba de comprender.

-x-

Lo había intentado y por una razón u otra no había podido conciliar el sueño como él hubiese querido. Durmió un par de horas y a media madrugada, Mu se levantó acalorado por la habitación y busco un libro sobre su cómoda para intentar distraer la mente y pronto, retomar su sueño mas al trascurso de las letras del libro , se percató que ya había amanecido y fue así que decidió levantarse antes de que sus acompañantes lo hicieran.

Tomó un refrescante baño y busco sus ropas para después dirigirse a la cocina y realizar su labor.

Seika al sentir los primeros rayos de Sol, se levantó de entre las cobijas y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Tiempo después busco sus ropas cómodas y solo cepillo un poco su cabello, saliendo de inmediato hacia la cocina donde prepararía un gran desayuno para Aries y Kiki, mas su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al llegar a ella, el santo de Aries terminaba de montar platos sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días. —esbozo ella con un gesto interrogante al enfrentarse al santo, quien al verla sin el gorro se quedo unos segundos analizándola y dejando a un lado su labor_. Sus mechones desparpajados realmente la hacían ver bonita._

El santo bajo su mirada y continuo colocando los platos por el comedor.

—Buen día _Seik._..—el santo se detuvo fastidiado por su extraña actitud involuntaria—_Seika._

— ¿Qué es esto?—ella señalo claramente hacia el comedor.

—Bueno, no dormí muy bien y decidí levantarme a preparar el almuerzo. —comentó el santo observando la mesa.

Fue entonces que sin planearlo ,Seika se acerco impulsivamente al santo casi hasta robarle el aliento para observar sus ojeras con detenimiento, haciendo que el santo forzara su respiración a detenerla.

—Si ya veo, mira tus ojos—la castaña intento tocarle el rostro mas Mu se alejo de inmediato , buscando su propio espacio vital.

—_No. —susurro él._

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. —comento bromista ella al ver la extraña reacción del santo, quien le dio la espalda.

—Iré a despertar a Kiki, hoy ser aun día arduo. —terminó de decir el santo, caminando hacia el cuarto del pequeño pelirrojo mientras Seika traviesa comía un poco de la fruta sobre la mesa ante al ausencia del ariano.

-x-

Mu levantó al pequeño Kiki, quien al escuchar la voz de su maestro y con la firma promesa ante Athena que si le devolvía a este, aprovecharía el mayor tiempo posible para estar con él, de inmediato se levanto de la cama y corrió a la ducha. Tras unos minutos de espera, el pequeño de mechones despeinados corrió al comedor donde Seika ya les espera impaciente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kiki se montó en una silla al igual que s maestro y comenzaron a degustar los platillos. Tan solo había dado un mordisco a un panque la joven castaña, cuando el lemuriano se puso alerta ante la energía que anunciaba a su llegada y que sin mucho reparo penetraba por el portal de Aries.

El santo se levanto y percibió como esa energía caminaba hacia el comedor donde ellos estaban. Al asomarse la silueta tras la puerta del interior del privado, el santo miró raídamente a Seika y le indico que se cubriera la cabeza, a lo que Seika corrió hacia el cuarto donde había dejado su gorro.

—Buen día caballero—tras la puerta, Marín se reverencio con cierto aire de misterio.

—Marín, adelante—le señalo hacia una de las sillas vacías del comedor—Acompáñanos y cuéntame ,¿en qué te puedo ser de ayuda?

—Se lo agradezco caballero, pero tengo algo que hacer de urgencia, con lo que me atrevo a preguntarle, —indago con cierta ansiedad— ¿dónde se encuentra Seiko?

—Aquí estoy—respondió una voz a sus espaldas— ¿Qué sucede Marín?

La amazona de fuego giro a su espalda y comentó hacia la castaña con desapego. —Tienes que ver algo ahora, acompáñame afuera.

— ¿Están urgente?—preguntó la pequeña devolviendo una rápida mirada con los lemurianos.

—_Es el motivo que te trajo hasta aquí._

De inmediato el aliento se torno pesado para la jovencita, quién asintió con urgencia accediendo a la amazona para acompañarle mientras se disculpaba suavemente con el santo de Aries. Y decir más, ambas salían del Templo de Aries.

-x-

La noche pasó con rapidez y para el santo de Leo aquellas no habían sido fáciles .La extraña actitud de Marín y la tensión que vivía en el Santuario al escuchar que antiguos e indeseables compañeros suyos se recuperaban con rapidez era lo que lo tenían últimamente malhumorado. Lo único rescatable de aquella situación era el tiempo que compartía nuevamente con su hermano. Aquél suceso se había vuelto un respiro entre toda la porquería que le rodeaba y también, algunos molestos amigos que bien le sacaban risas y malos ratos como_...Milo._

Escorpión a pesar de ser lo mas fastidioso en ciertas ocasiones, era el único amigo certero que tenia y que bien le podía alegrar un poco con su ironía, pues si bien el santo no era de todo una gran compañía, sabia que en el fondo el tampoco la pasaba del todo bien, sobretodo cuando evitaba a toda costa propiciar cualquier encuentro con el santo de Acuario. Y es que para el siempre despreocupado Milo, manejar una situación como aquella ,en que sus emociones estaban encontradas también era difícil, así que prefería pasar tiempo molestando a otros antes que ocuparse de si mismo.

— ¡Vamos gato, mueve tu trasero gordo y empieza a golpearme!—decía de lo mas divertido el santo de Escorpio a escasos pasos del Coliseo mientras caminaba alrededor de su compañero de armas, quien le sonreía lascivo.—Se ve que tu cuerpo quedo afectado del inframundo.

—Eres un idiota, te acabaría en un segundo y lo sabes—contestaba provocativo Aioria. De pronto, la mirada de Aioria se quedo fija en un punto lejano, distrayéndolo de inmediato.

— ¡Diablos! —fue lo que alcanzo a decir Aioria cuando por descuido de manera brutal, el escorpión le había dado tremendo golpe alcanzando su mejilla.

—¡Hey que pasa contigo, Aioria!—preguntó el santo de la octava casa observando hacia la misma dirección que lo hacia el felino .Y si la escena era de lo mas enternecedora para el santo pues la amazona del Águila guiaba de la mano a Seiko a un rumbo des conocido y con extrema urgencia.

—Diablos gato, ¿en que momento te han cambiado por eso?—el gruñido del otro y la mirada afilada hacia esos dos divirtió un poco al santo del alacrán, que sentía como Leo transpiraba una molestia que ni el mismo podía controlar.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado?—acertó a volver a preguntar el otro mientras se tomaba del hombro de su amigo y este se lo quitaba al instante.

—El tonto esta al servicio de Mu.

—Parece que al de Marín también. —bufó divertido el santo de Escorpio y consciente de los celos de Leo, decidió meter un poco de su malicia para continuar con su recreación—Ven vamos con ellos.

Y antes de que pudiera si quiera objetar, el peli azul dio grandes pasos tratando de alcanzar a la pareja que caminaba presurosa.

— ¡Milo!—gritó represivo el felino, corriendo a alcanzar a su compañero, más el otro al sentirse seguido corrió un poco y comenzó a gritar el nombre de la amazona, haciendo que esta girara su rostro a su dorso, atajando su paso.

—¡Marín espera!

—Caballero de Escorpio. —al instante se detuvo junto con Seika, quien no dudo en observar atenta al hombre que se les acercaba mientras su recuerdos hacían un viaje rápido—¿le puedo ayudar?

Detrás del santo, llegó Leo escuchando atento cada palabra del santo, pero sin dejar de analizar a amazona y sirviente con atención. Tras unos segundos de tensión inquietante y respiraciones oscilantes, Milo iba a preguntar mas una voz le ganó en tiempo.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el felino dirigiéndose a la pelirroja dejando de lado al protagonista de su encuentro, Escorpio.

—Tengo un asunto importante, pero ahora no te puedo explicar Aioria—respondió la pelirroja con toda la intención de continuar su camino—Si no les importa...—apretó con fuerza la mano de Seika—Los veo luego.

De inmediato, Marín tomó de la mano a Seiko y comenzó a caminar con él hacia la Fuente de Athena, mas en un impulso, Leo corrió un poco y tomo del brazo a Marín, preguntándole:

—Marín,¿ no crees que estas dejando llegar demasiado lejos esto?—preguntó el santo con excesiva frialdad y rispidez.

La amazona no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente y suavemente se soltó del agarre del santo, objetándole:

—No se a que te refieras Leo, has tus propias conclusiones si quieres, porque hablare contigo solo hasta que termine con mis prioridades—y sin decir más, la amazona se llevó consigo a Seiko, quien solo se inmuto a mirar atrás al felino iracundo y el sonriente alacrán. Poco a poco Milo se acerco al otro:

—Eres un estúpido...—mascullo el santo de Leo observando la silueta partir de la amazona y de inmediato dio la media vuelta para regresar a entrenar rumbo al Coliseo.

— ¿Y yo porqué?—pregunto entre risas nerviosas el alacrán.

Fue entonces que Leo se detuvo y enfrento a su compañero— ¡Porque te dije claramente que no fueras con ellos!

El santo de la octava casa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo absurdo de la situación y reprimiendo su sonrisa, comentó:

— ¡Aioria contrólate!—reprimió su risa el de Escorpio siguiendo al felino.

—Yo le he visto. —Leo devolvió su atención al alacrán ante lo dicho.

—Enserio...—explico de lo más calmado el santo del alacrán apoyándose del hombro de su amigo, quien una vez mas, lo alejo de si—El tipo lo encontré una vez en la Fuente de Athena cuando desperté, aunque al principio creí que era una chica y no lo culpo, es un poco afeminado, ¿no te parece?

— ¡Argh!—bufó de lo más irritado Leo.

—Ya Aioria, quizá solo sea el confidente favorito de Marín o quizá sea de _tendencias diversas_, así que no creo que debas preocuparte. —bromeó de lo más divertido el alacrán ante la actitud tan infantil del felino.

-x-

—Marín,¿ de una buena vez me va a decir a donde vamos?—esbozó de lo mas inquieta Seika soltándose del agarre de la amazona ya dentro de la Fuente de Athena. Marín la miró detenidamente y suspiro resignada, y justo en la puerta a lado de la amazona, ella abrió la perilla con tosquedad y le señalo a Seika hacia en interior:

—_Vamos, entra._

Temerosa, Seika comenzó a internar sus pasos hacia donde Marín le indicaba, notando en el interior de la habitación un sombrío oscuro aunque muy tranquilo, sin embargo aquello no fue lo que mas le sorprendió, si no la persona que se encontraba en el borde de la cama. _Si, era Seiya_.

-x-

Una emoción descomunal que corría cada vertebra estallo en la castaña, mientras sus ojos se inundaron de pequeñas gotitas y la fuerza de sus piernas, se perdió al rozar la cama del santo. Con ansia se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, apretándolo al suyo, hundiéndose en su olor, y al cabo de unos segundos busco con sus manos el rostro de su hermano, acariciándolo con delicadeza para cerciorarse que él era real.

_Estaba ahí, para ella, por fin después de tantos años y de tanto dolor. Su pequeño hermanito, su pequeñito, aquel por el cual hubiera dado todo, aquel niñito al que contaba cuentos para calmar su miedo años atrás y que se apilaba a su pecho en las noches para mitigar el frio de la noche, y a quien ella le decía "nunca te dejare". Aquel a quien no pudo cuidar como debía y quien por el cruel destino estaba postrado en aquella cama, ahora tras tantos años convertido ahora... en un hombre._

—Seiya, Seiya, Seiya...—se repitió el nombre tratando de grabarse ese momento, repitiéndose a si misma que era tan real y que no era un sueño. Fue un golpe de emociones, de pasado y desencuentros, de tristeza y alegría que lo único que podía hacer era descargar su melancolía con lágrimas.

—_Perdóname._

_-x-_

Marín cerró la puerta de aquel lugar y se quedo posaba sobre la puerta unos minutos y es que podía sentir aquel dolor como propio y ella, no podía permitirse un golpe así de debilidad. Segundos después, comenzó a reír aliviada, pues estaba llena de alegría ya que por fin el sueño de Seiya, la principal causa que lo había llevado a Grecia y a ese cruel destino, estaba hecho y era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiese disfrutarle a totalidad.

Fue entonces que recordó una pequeña conversación que había tenido con el pequeño una tarde de entrenamiento mientras tomaban sus alimentos:

"—_Marín, ¿tu crees en los sueños?—"preguntaba el pequeño Seiya mordiendo una manzana._

"—_No lo se Seiya, en este mundo hay muchas cosas que no son posibles. —"contestó ella despreocupada y tras unos segundos, observó al reflexivo niño que miraba al cielo, anhelante._

"—_Yo creo que todo es posible, si se lo pides a las estrellas y que los sueños si pueden cumplirse si los piden con el corazón—"comentó de lo mas seguro el pequeño que dejo reflexiva a la joven amazona._

Y cuanta razón tenía Seiya, los sueños si se cumplían si los esperas con el corazón. De pronto Marín comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la Fuente, tenia que contarle a Athena.

-x-

Estaba un poco ansioso desde que el sol habia golpeado su rostro y aunque había tratado de distraer su mente en cualquier cosa, como tratar de ordenar su propio Templo, aun tenia inquietudes propias que debía resolver.

De pronto, se sentía como un cobarde, incluso su hermano lo había persuadido para que él mismo saliera de ese encierro al que se había sometido por miedo y que saliera descubrir sus dudas de lo que era el Santuario ahora. Y era cierto, eran contadas las ocasiones que había salido del Templo y su única motivación era Seiko ya que el le distraía de pensar en todo aquello y lo habían hecho alejados de aquel lugar como Rodorio.

Sin embargo, moría de ganas por encontrarse con otras personas y entre ellas estaba_: Shura._ Tenían tanto que hablar y aunque su mente le obligaba a no olvidar que había sido él quien robó su último suspiro y motivo de mucho sufrimiento, su corazón no guardaba rencor y se alimentaba con la imagen valerosa del hombre que vio a acompañarle a su lado en el muro de los Lamentos.

En definitiva, antes que esa reunión que se planeaba con el Patriarca se llevara a cabo, el tendría que hablar con él.

En un impulso y con esa fijación en mente, el santo salió de su Templo y continúo su camino hacia la Fuente de Athena sin importarle a quien pudiese encontrarse de frente.

Al llegar hasta ella y con la fortuna de haber pasado desapercibido, busco entre las habitaciones por las mismas aquellas donde había estado días antes e indago en algunas que estaban vacías. De pronto, una doncella con algunas mantas salió de una habitación y el castaño no dudo en abordarla.

—Disculpe,¿ esta es la habitación del santo de Capricornio?—pregunto el santo de lo mas nervioso señalando por intuición la de donde ella había salido.

—Si así es, pero acaba de ser dado de alta, tendrá en su Templo su recuperación—indico la doncella y de inmediato continuo su paso por el pasillo, dejando solo al caballero.

Aioros pasó un poco de saliva frustrado, _aquella salida de su Templo había sido en vano._

De pronto, una puerta al costados se abrió, atrayendo la atención del santo quién se sorprendió ante al persona que salía de ella.

— ¿Seiko?—murmuró al observar al jovencito limpiarse su rostro empañado en lágrimas y ojos hinchados.

Al verlo y con cierta conmoción, Seika sin pensarlo y buscando un simple consuelo, se abalanzó sobre el caballero y se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar de una manera dolorosa.

Aioros se quedo inmóvil y absortó por la situación, realmente no sabia que hacer ya que aunque resultase extraño no era el típico consuelo que podía dar a un chico, así que se limito a recibir el abrazo y permitir que su amigo se descargara en él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Seika comenzó a calmar su ansiedad, realmente había sido confortable el abrazo del santo, y con los ojos en vueltos en llanto, Seika busco la mirada de Aioros.

—Perdón, no quise...—trataba de excusarse Seika aun llena de emoción por haber llenado de lágrimas al santo.

—No te preocupes, cuéntame ,¿qué sucede?—preguntó de lo mas dulce el arquero sosteniéndola de los hombros.

Seika se quedo perdida unos segundos en los ojos azulados del joven y es que el santo trasmitía una paz que confortaba de sobremanera a la castaña. Inquieta y quizá sobrellevada por la emoción, Seika dejo de pensar _en quien debía o era realmente_, y acercándose lentamente hasta el aliento del santo, lo besó.

Aioros abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la acción y la alejo al instante con un dejo inverosímil.

—_Seiko...—_murmuró el santo de lo más extrañado y confundido. —No, yo...

Sin embargó, apenas había dicho esto, escuchó como dos voces se detenían en silencio ante lo que habían presenciado.

_Su corazón se congelo deteniendo sus movimientos. Shura y Camus le habían visto besando al muchacho en un acto inesperado._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos gustadores del suspenso aquí les dejo con un capitulo más, de verdad que ya no recordaba lo delicioso que era escribir y emocionarse uno mismo con sus macabras historias, y esperen sorpresas, por ahí anda surgiendo una nueva idea para un nuevo fic quizá bronceado, quizá dorado, no lo se...**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus palabras, apoyo y tiempo que me dan, esta autora ha vuelto a las andadas y espero verlos pronto y si se aceptan sugerencias para ver con quien les gustaría Seiko,¿ será Musito o será Aioros? ,no se ,dejen sus opiniones.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Confesiones de secretos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi ,ni se me emocionen.**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Manzana por haberme hecho el día con su comentario, espero que la desvelada haya valido la pena.**_

_**Capitulo 7: Contar secretos.**_

Al instante, Seika giró hacia donde los ojos de Aioros se proyectaban. Abrió su vista al notar la presencia de ambos hombres y de inmediato volvió apenada hacia el arquero.

—Yo…lo siento.—murmuro de inmediato la castaña y corrió hacia el lado contrario del pasillo de la Fuente.

Congelado, Sagitario pasó saliva tratando de buscar las palabras correctas ante la mirada inquieta de los otros santos.

Camus fue el primero en moverse, sonriendo irónico ante la situación, y apoyando su mano en el hombro del capricorniano, se despidió dejando a solas al arquero y Shura, quienes se limitaron a observarse sorprendidos. _Definitivamente no era la manera en que deseaba encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el cabrito._

—Aioros...—musitó como aparición fantasmal sin perder detalle en aquella persona a la cual le había arrebatado la vida 14 años atrás. No tenia al frente al chiquillo que había conocido, aquel juguetón y noble, no, si no un hombre que le miraba con la intriga y respiración pesada.

—Shura...—pronunció en un tallo de voz el castaño titubeando por el cúmulo de emociones de alegría y tristeza, de confusión y desconfianza que le abordaron. Fue entonces que sin alargar más su propia tortura, Sagitario sonrió amable mientras se rascaba sus cabellos con ingenuidad.

El santo de Capricornio se comenzó a acercar lentamente hasta el castaño, quien avergonzado estiró su mano y le miró esperando respuesta.

Al estar frente a frente con el castaño, Shura comenzó a respirar cada vez más lánguidamente y su semblante palideció.

— ¿Cómo estas..._amigo?_—acertó en pronunciar el arquero, mientras los puños del cabrito se apretaban con fuerza y sus ojos se empañaban de ligeras lágrimas ardorosas.

De pronto y en un intempestivo movimiento, Shura le dio la espalda y gritó: — ¡No!

Aioros movió su cabeza sin entender y espero a que el santo volviera a pronunciar palabra:

—_Yo... no merezco que me llames así, Aioros—_esbozó en un hilo de voz el español—_Yo, yo fui quien..._

El español estaba por marcharse y comenzar a dar el primer paso para alejarse de la vergüenza de sus actos y fue en aquel instante en que el castaño lo tomó del hombro bruscamente y lo hizo enfrentarle.

—Ya basta, por favor. —murmuro determinado y cálido el santo el de Sagitario y en un impulso se abrazo a su compañero_. —Amigo_.

Al instante pudo sentir la rigidez del otro, mas al cabo de unos segundos , su tensión se convirtió en melancolía y así, entre lágrimas, le pronuncio:

—_Perdóname Aioros, perdóname_.

—_Y tú a mi, amigo._

-x-

Seika llegó corriendo al Primer Templo y sin decir palabra, entró intempestivamente a su cuarto sin reparar si había alguien en el.

Mu, quien preocupado esa mañana había suspendido su entrenamiento hasta saber que era realmente lo que sucedía y esperaba con un libro en la sala del privado, observó a la mujer llegar al Templo. Estaban solos ya que él había mandado a Kiki a charlar un poco con Aldebarán, así que no había ningún obstáculo para abordar a la joven.

Extrañado por la actitud de ella, el santo depositó el libro con cuidado en su sitio y con cierto enigma se arrojó hacia el cuarto de la joven y al llegar frente al portal, pudo escuchar tras la puerta su sollozo.

Ansioso, abrió la puerta y penetró lentamente mientras veía poco a poco la silueta de la castaña echaba sobre la cama. Al escuchar el abrir de la puerta, la mujer se levanto poco a poco y se dejo observar a claridad con el santo.

—Mu...—habló ella alzándose de la cama mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con tosquedad.

El albino la miró fijamente y la sostuvo de los hombros al verla de pie, atento a sus emociones:

— ¿Qué sucedió Seika?

—Mu, hay algo que debo contarte—terminó de afirmar ella y de inmediato se aferro al abrazo del santo, quien dejo que ella calmara su dolor en él. Al cabo de unos segundos, Seika se alejo del santo y lo invito a sentarse a su lado al ras de la cama.

—Yo...—pauso misteriosa mientras era sostenida de las manos del ariano—Yo estoy mas unida al Santuario de lo que imaginas. — el santo movió la cabeza sin entender—Mi hermano es alguien muy conocido para ti, él es..._es el caballero de Pegaso, Seiya._

El albino se quedo quieto ante la confesión_. La persona que le acompañaba, la joven que se encontró en aquella ocasión en la Fuente era ni mas sin menos la propia hermana del caballero que los salvó a todos, Seiya._

—Hace muchos años Seiya y yo fuimos separados en Japón por el abuelo de Saory, éramos lo único que teníamos y aun así fuimos alejados uno del otro. A Seiya se le dijo que si venia a Grecia por la armadura de Pegaso me volvería a ver. — pauso ella—Yo fui el motivo que trajo a Seiya hasta este lugar ,él con su intención de encontrarme viajó de Japón hasta aquí , soporto todo el entrenamiento para obtener la armadura del Pegaso y después de ello volvió con Saory y... sucedió todo lo que sabemos de Arles.

—Por mi parte yo también lo busque, pero al tratar de llegar aquí, tuve un accidente y perdí mi tiempo y memoria, quedándome en Rodorio. — suspiró la japonesa—Estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos y tras muchos años de buscarle, de querer verle, de recordarle...— comentó la castaña con un dejo de rabia reprimiendo sus lagrimas— ¡Por fin, por fin lo he encontrado cuando creí que jamás lo volvería a ver!

— ¿En dónde esta?—preguntó el santo intrigado, pues también para ellos que no habían tenido oportunidad de saber realmente la situación, era un misterio el paradero de los santos de bronce.

—En la Fuente de Athena, Marín me llevó a su lado, ella ha sido mi única ayuda en ello.

— ¿Marín lo sabe, lo sabe todo?—y ella asintió.

—Así es, en un principio todos creían que ella y yo éramos la misma persona y que ella era la hermana de Seiya por su historia y nacionalidad, pero eso jamás fue así. Y si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás habría vuelto a encontrarme con Seiya_, le debo tanto._

— ¿Y qué es realmente lo que te tiene así, con tal tristeza?—preguntó el santo conmovido.

—Es un poco de todo, miedo tristeza, inseguridad, jamás me había sentido así y se que es algo tonto pero así lo siento. —el santo la hizo callar tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

—Jamás digas que lo que sientes es así, y ahora Seika, también cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Seiya es más que un compañero de armas para mí.

—De eso también quisiera hablarte...—el santo la miro sin entender. —Mu, quiero pedirte que me permitas estar con mi hermano el mayor tiempo posible, te prometo que no descuidare mis deberes aquí, pero preferiría pasar el menor tiempo en el Templo y así poder cuidar de él.

El santo sintió una leve tristeza en su pecho: "_ Ahora casi nunca la vería"._

—De acuerdo. —terminó él amable, haciendo que ella le devolviera el gesto con un abrazo suave.

—_Gracias Mu, eres increíble._

_-x-_

El sombrío y silencio que había en la Sala Papal hacia cada vez mas difícil el penetrarle. Lentamente Marín llegó hasta la Estatua de Athena y observó el singular lugar, atenta a cualquier presencia que pudiese permanecer en aquel lugar.

Marín se acomodó en un pilar y espero unos segundos hasta que el cálido cosmos que se escondía tras la Estatua saliera recibirle. De inmediato, se arrodilló y espero a que la figura le hablase.

—_Mi señora._

—Marín, has vuelto. —comento Saory, quien esta vez estaba cubierta con un sencillo vestido y Nike a su lado.

—La misión esta cumplida, Seiya y los demás santos de bronce se recuperan en la Fuente, los santos dorados comienzan a retornar a sus propios Templos, sin embargo...—pauso—El Patriarca aun no se ha recuperado favorablemente y todos comienzan a especular sobre el orden que debe volver al Santuario.

—Shion es fuerte, así que pronto no será necesario que yo permanezca aquí. —comentó la de cabellos lilas—Los santos se han recuperado y la vulnerabilidad de este lugar cada vez es menor.

—También quería decirle que Seika y Seiya se han reunido y...

—Es suficiente Marín. —interrumpió la joven, sintiendo el dolor que aquellos nombres y pasados producían, pues a ambos les había provocado daño—Estoy complacida.

—Entiendo.

-x-

Cuando ambos hombres penetraron a aquel Templo, un sombrío escalofrió y emoción los recorrió.

—Todo sigue como antes. —murmuró el santo de Capricornio sonriendo ante aquel lugar que, debido a la muerte, había abandonado.

—Parece que te estuviera esperando. —comentó detrás suyo el santo de Sagitario.

— ¿Es así como se siente?—preguntó divertido el español observando como poco a poco la luz exterior dejaba observar el esplendor del lugar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó Aioros tocando con dedos las columnas y notando el polvo en ellas.

—El volver a tu propio Templo. —respondió Shura observando los daños que había dejado la ultima batalla del Hades en el suyo.

—Bueno en mi caso, hay varios "desperfectos" más que hay que arreglar. —bromeó el santo observando al techo del de Capricornio— Y si lo mencionas por el polvo, bueno, en catorce años nadie se atrevió a asomarse por el lugar. Afortunadamente he recibido ayuda de algunas amables doncellas y otras personas para ello, además que yo también he hecho mi tarea.

—Si amables personas. ¿Y quién_... era "él"_?—el santo del centauro le miró intrigado—El chico que...bueno, ya sabes, con quien te encontré esta mañana.

— ¡Ah! —La palidez volvió al rostro de Aioros quien busco asiento en un filo de pared, apenado. —Su nombre es _Seiko._

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero jamás creí que..._bueno, tu tuvieras esa clase de gustos_—esbozó con una sonrisa el español mientras movía algunos objetos de su privado—A pesar de ser un chiquillo bien sabia que te enamorabas platónicamente de algunas amazonas de aquellas épocas pero ahora, _veo que cambiaste._

— ¡No!—gritó alterado el santo.—Él y yo solo somos amigos, así que no te preocupes, yo no siento nada mas que amistad por él y mucho menos me he enamorado. —bufó al sonriente cabrito.

—Enserio, solo le he tomado mucho cariño a ese jovencito, él atiende al santo de Aries y...

— ¿Y no te dan celos?—bromeó el español.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no!—negó el castaño contrariado y con sus mejillas encendidas de vergüenza hasta que la sonrisa cómplice del otro le hizo reír también.

—Lo que sucedió hoy...—reflexionó el arquero totalmente serio— Fue extraño. Jamás pensé que él lo haría, yo era amable con él pero jamás lo hice con otra intención.

—Ya hablando en serio, si es así Aioros y no existe algún tipo de interés con ese joven, deberías dejárselo claro. —explicó amable el cabrito— Si vuelve a suceder y alguien menos discreto que yo ó Camus te ve, también hará sus conclusiones.

— ¿Realmente estamos hablando de esto? —ironizó el arquero— Vamos Shura, yo jamás tuve ningún problema parecido a este, no se que hacer. No creo que incluso el mas mujeriego de toda Grecia supiese que hacer.—al termino de sus palabras, Shura se carcajeó.

Segundos mas tarde, y un poco mas sereno, el español espetó a su contrariado amigo:

—Creo que debes hablar con él.

—_Si...eso haré, hoy mismo._

-x-

Tras haber charlado con Seika y descubrir aquel secreto que la tenia mortificada, el santo de Aries le ayudo con sus tareas en el Templo y fue entonces que observo que mientras ella preparaba algunos alimentos en la cocina, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Lentamente se acerco a la castaña en la cocina y ella al verle, le regalo una suave sonrisa mientras sostenía un plato cubierto.

—_Listo._

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó el santo hacia lo que Seika sostenía emocionada.

—Una sopa que le encantaba a Seiya cuando era pequeño, se que al instante en que huela el sazón, volverá a reaccionar. —sonrió reflexiva—_Confió en ello._

La joven tomó un par de manzanas y las envolvió en un pequeño mantel junto con el recipiente con la sopa y segundos mas tarde, busco sus sombrero y se recogió el cabello en él.

—Me voy Mu, solo vine a preparar la comida de esta tarde y a tomar a algunas cosas para pasar la noche en la Fuente junto con Seiya.

—Esta bien. —contestó nostálgico el santo.

—Mañana volveré temprano a prepararte el desayuno. —añadió la joven tomando aquella merienda y colocándola dentro de una bolsa.

La joven recogió las cosas y se perfiló para la puerta, mas Mu antes de que partiera le mencionó:

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en venir,Seika.

—Si Mu, gracias, despídeme de Kiki.—la joven le miro una ultima vez—Adiós.

-x-

Seika caminaba emocionada hacia la Fuente de Athena sosteniendo la deliciosa merienda que había preparado para Seiya y supo entonces que no había razón ó persona que le quitara aquella sonrisa que el volver a ver a su hermano le producía.

Y si, su felicidad era tal que jamás reparó en los peligros que aquel lugar esperaba para ella ni en todas las advertencias que le habían hecho desde el comienzo.

— ¡Hey tu, detente!— de inmediato, escucho una fuerte voz reconocida para Seika llamándole mientras en su espalda corría una espiral de escalofrío. — ¡Detente he dicho!

La joven giró su cabeza y sin prevenirlo, sintió como una fuerza descomunal la tomaba del cuello de su camisa y violentamente la azotaba contra una columna, sosteniéndola con presión del cuello mientras su cuerpo volaba como pluma en el aire. Su espalda comenzó a arder mientras un punzante dolor provocado por el choque contra la pared comenzaba a hacer estragos. Ansiosa, observó a aquel personaje que la sostenía del cuello, mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre.

¿_Y si Aioria quería acabar con ella en aquel momento, y si moría, y si jamás volvía a ver a Seiya? _La rabia que emanaba de sus ojos y lo apretada de su quijada mostró que no eran buenos tiempos para ella_._

—_Suéltame, te lo suplico_...—pronuncio envuelta en miedo Seika mientras trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas.

—Escúchame bien Seiko ó como quiera que te llames, quiero que algo te quede claro. — comentó arrebatado Aioria— No me gustan los juegos, así que me vas a decir que sucede entre Marín y tu_.¡¿Qué es lo que la tiene así?!_

—Ya suéltalo Aioria. —esbozo una aterciopelada y tranquila voz a unos escasos pasos de ellos. El rubio giró hacia la persona que le había detenido y sin dejar de sostener a Seika, escuchó.

—Ese joven ni si quiera esta en condiciones de defenderse contra ti, así que deberías soltarlo. —esbozó Camus observando atento la rabia con que Aioria le apretaba al muchacho. —Solo míralo, esta muerto de miedo.

—_Nadie te pidió que interfirieras_. —mencionó entre dientes Aioria.

—No lo deberías tratar así después de que atiende _muy bien_ a tu hermano—acertó a decir el galo haciendo que el felino ardiera más.

— ¿A qué te refieres Acuario?

— ¡Aioria!—gritó una voz más que llegaba deprisa hacia el santo— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

Aquel no era otro que Milo, quien al observar a su amigo en tal actitud contra Seiko corrió hasta él apretando sus brazos para que lo soltara, mas al notar la presencia de Camus, se empezó a poner inquieto.

Como si fuera un golpe de cordura la presencia de Milo, Aioria respiró fuerte un par de veces y dejo caer lentamente a Seika, quien entonces se dio cuenta de los daños. No era el dolor físico el que la aquejaba, si no el de sus ilusiones, pues aquella merienda que llevaba para Seiya estaba esparcida por todo el suelo. Seika tocó la sopa en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar intranquila:

—_Seiya..._

Aioria bajo su mirada y continuo su camino, pasando de largo ante Camus y sin esperar que Milo le siguiera, pues sabia que él también tenia asuntos que arreglar con el francés que le había detenido.

Milo se quedo unos segundos analizando la extraña actitud de Seiko mas al sentirse observado por los finos ojos del santo de Acuario, inicio de nueva cuenta su camino hacia donde iba Aioria, incluso pasando a un lado del francés.

—Milo...—escuchó en aquella voz haciéndole detenerse en el silencio. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir evitándome?

El moreno solo escucho lo que el galo proyectaba:

—Se que es la primera vez que nos vemos después de largo tiempo pero por lo visto no has cambiado en lo absoluto y eso me deleita ,mi soberbio, arrogante y orgulloso compañero sigue siendo el mismo.

—Y a mi me deleita que hayas omitido el amigo entre todo tu enunciado. —el moreno sonrió punzante y giro para enfrentarle. —Eso hubiera sido un insulto ante toda tu porquería de palabrería.

—Siempre lo has sido para mí, no se porque recordártelo, nunca se me ha dado la cursilería—esbozó bromista el francés.

El moreno sonrió sardónico: — ¿Es una broma, cómo un despreciable como tú puede si quiera pensar eso? No te confundas Camus, tu y yo ya no somos iguales.

— ¿Y qué es lo que lo hace diferente?—indagó el de ojos celestes acercándose poco a poco hasta le otro.

— Tus estúpidos errores, tus jodidos errores que jamás te atreviste a contarme. —comenzó a exasperarse el griego ante la parsimonia del otro, pues sentía que el acuariano no tenia ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. — ¡Y tus manos manchadas de sangre que nunca debió correr!

—No hubiera hecho diferencia contártelo ó no Milo, era mi propio castigo, el de Saga, Shura y demás que tuvimos acción las últimas veces.

—No quiero perdonarte, _simplemente no puedo hacerlo_. —murmuró mas sereno el escorpión.

—Tampoco te lo pido Escorpio porque no se que haría si yo estuviera de tu lado, quizá me odiaría más de lo que ya lo haces. —pauso el de los ojos celestes— Pero también me pondría del otro lado y me preguntaría, ¿qué es lo que hubiera hecho yo si hubiera estado en la misma situación?—el griego le miró indignado, _¿cómo se atrevía a si quiera inquirirle tal cosa?_

Sin decir palabra más, Camus comenzó a avanzar hacia la Fuente dejando al indignado alacrán que observaba su silueta desaparecer. —Me voy, iré a ver a Hyoga.

-x-

La tarde había comenzado a caer, y el Sol comenzaba a extinguirse dejando tintes lilas sobre el cielo y para ese santo, el tiempo desde que ella se había ido, había pasado eterno. Y mientras pensaba en ello, de pronto, Mu percibió una presencia llamando desde la salida que daba a Tauro. Al instante, el santo dejo de lado sus propias divagaciones, caminó a recibir a su visita. Al arribar al lugar, sonrió ante la cálida presencia que le abordaba y le saludo discretamente.

—Mu lamento molestarte de nuevo pero en verdad necesito ver a Seiko, ¿esta él en el Templo?—indagó de lo más ansioso el castaño.

—No Aioros, él no esta aquí, fue a Rodorio a traer algunas cosas, pero dime, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?—cuestionó intrigado el albino.

El arquero bajo su mirada con un dejo de decepción. —No, Mu, tenía que hablar con él personalmente.

— ¿Sucedió algo, él ha hecho algo malo?—preguntó el santo percibiendo el gesto de preocupación del arquero.

—No es nada, vendré después—comentó el arquero amable y se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino de regreso a su Templo,mas Mu intranquilo, espetó:

— ¡Espera Aioros!—el centauro detuvo su camino sorprendido ante lo que Mu tenia que decir.

—Dime la verdad, Seiko esta a mi cargo y todo acto que haya hecho él es mi responsabilidad así que dime, ¿qué sucedió?

La intuición de Mu no fallaba y la manera tan poco creíble de mentir del centauro hablaba de más.

—Este...yo...—titubeó sonrojado el castaño al estar frente a frente al lemuriano.

—Vamos, puedes confiármelo. —comentó de lo más seguro el albino y fue entonces que Aioros decidió ceder.

—Mu, esto es demasiado vergonzoso pero creo que es importante que sepas lo que sucedió con Seiko por si alguien más te lo llegara decir y no lo castigues por ello. —Mu afiló su mirada tratando de relajarse lo más posible ante la ansiedad que lo que el arquero le provocaba a lo que tenía por decir:

—_Mu, Seiko esta mañana...Seiko..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, a que esta bueno el suspenso, ¿Qué sucederá? No lo se aun, lo que mi mente maquiavélica y un poco de música logren en estos días .Les mando miles de bendiciones por sus comentarios, opiniones y tiempo para esta autora que los espera la próxima ocasión que sin duda será muy pronto.**_

_**Un besazo a shaka cherie,fio,Kaito,Manzana, Zafira,arce93,Alba Salvatore y Dulce locurilla!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Ahora eres mi pareja

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi, ni se me emocionen.**_

_**Capitulo 8: Ahora eres mi pareja**_

—_Mu, Seiko esta mañana...Seiko...me beso._

Aquellas palabras nublaron la mirada del santo de Aries ante la tensión que mostraba Aioros a cada palabra.

—Yo jamás quise que él se confundiera ó le insinué algo malintencionado, yo solo buscaba su amistad, aunque tampoco le quiero buscar un problema, quizá solo tuvo un mal momento porque cuando lo hizo estaba llorando. —no importaba cuanto hablara el arquero, Mu estaba ausente.

—Perdónale Aioros...—murmuro reflexivo el albino. —Me disculpo en su nombre.

—No Mu, no te preocupes, solo quiero que ni tu ni él pasen un mal momento con un comentario malintencionado. —explico de lo mas amable el santo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por lo dicho.

—Bueno, me voy, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer. —terminó por disculparse el arquero, dándose la media vuelta para no seguir siendo presa del análisis reflexivo del albino, quien se limito a quedarse quieto en el portal mientras el partía.

_-_x-

Para Mu aquella noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría, realmente no esperaba una confesión así. De pronto, un nudo en su garganta se formó junto con un vacio en su pecho, mientras su mente como verdugo repetía una y otra vez lo dicho por el arquero. Quizá en el interior solo se estaba mintiendo, pues su intuición le decía claramente que la castaña tenia algún sentimiento oculto por ese caballero y solo agradecimiento por él .Si estaba desilusionado, porque durante ese tiempo le había encantado que ella junto con Kiki imaginando mas momentos a su lado, siendo el motivo de sus sonrisas al despertar, de su motivación para continuar cada día mas difícil que el anterior y que con una simple risa, ella terminara por alegrarle el día.

Su rostro, su cabello, cada momento a su lado sabia que debía ser borrado pues dolía demasiado.

_Había que empezar a limitarse a la idea de solo ser el chiquillo que observa la rosa crecer, pero que jamás será suya ._Suspiro desganado, _¿por qué aquello se le hacia mas difícil que cualquier batalla que había dado?_ Hasta su respiración se tornaba pesada y la ansiedad de ocupar la mente para no recordarla era descomunal.

—_A partir de hoy...te dejare ir. —_murmuro al aire.

-x-

Milo se sirvió una cerveza en un vaso en el privado de su Templo tras haber detenido a su compañero Aioria y tener ese encuentro con Acuario. Realmente había sido un día difícil, así que no le queda de otra que relajarse en su soledad.

— ¡Qué calor!—esbozo tirándose en su sillón mientras miraba al techo y pensaba sobre lo sucedido.

Primero ese tal Seiko, de quien comenzaba sospechar ._¿Por qué estaba tan involucrado con Marín y Aioria _y _,peor aun, porqué Mu lo permitía?._Todas esas eran dudas que poco a poco parecían no tener fin, además_,¿ porque él se le hacia tan familiar?_ Estaba muy perturbado, tratando de rebuscar en su mente alguna imagen que le ayudara a saber donde conocía Seiko, mas su cabeza comenzaba a doler y prefería beberse trago a trago de la cerveza cada una de ellas.

Ya lo averiguaría a su tiempo, pensó, aunque otro asunto que le perturbaba mientras continuaba con su cerveza , no era otro que ese osado de Camus .¿_Cómo se había atrevido a cuestionarle sobre lo que él hubiera hecho al ponerse en sus zapatos en el Hades?,_ Cínicamente sonrio,_quiza si, lo mismo o tal vez... Realmente cualquier cosa para proteger a su diosa._

— ¡Demonios!— comento al beber de un sorbo un poco de su bebida. —Esta cerveza ya se calentó.

Fue entonces que, sin prevenirlo, su mano comenzó a sentir un gélido aire que comenzó a cubrir de hielo su vaso y mano mientras el ambiente s e tornaba gélido. Al instante, Milo busco aquel hombre de cosmo conocido que había irrumpido atrevidamente su paz y le miro con rencor.

El intruso se posó sobre un pilar del privado y le miro, cruzado de brazos y sin emoción aparente.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil?¡—esbozo el santo sintiendo su mano derecha inmóvil—¡Lárgate, no eres bienvenido en mi Templo!

—Sabia que estarías aquí, además esa cerveza estaba asquerosa. —explico de lo mas tranquilo el galo observando sin mucho interés el semblante del otro.

—No puedo creerlo...—murmuró Milo tratando de dar un sorbo a su vaso por inercia, mas al ver su mano congelada, se fastidio.

— ¡Quítame esto!

—Ya sabes que se descongelara solo, así que antes de que te termine por congelar las piernas, necesito que me escuches y contestes.

—_Eres un idiota despreciable, no quiero escucharte, largo de aquí._

—Y también te congelare la lengua si continúas insultándome. Así que presta atención y escucha. —comento el francés totalmente serio—Milo, ¿qué interés tiene Aioria en ese chiquillo, el de la mañana?

Milo estaba punto de levantarse de su sillón para enfrentarse al otro, mas aquella pregunta le hizo mirara extrañado y atenderle.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque se algo interesante y quiero averiguar que es lo que sucede, ya que al parecer dos caballero están involucrados y aun es mi deber que todo se mantenga en orden hasta que nuestra señora nos reúna. _Todo es demasiado complicado para tornarlo aun más._

—Viniendo de ti, ¿acaso es una broma?—sonrió Milo irónico—¿Tu queriendo mantener el orden, por favor, no seas idiota.

—Vamos Milo, responde. —inquirió de lo mas astuto el galo y es que aunque lo negara y por absurdo que fuese, aquella estupidez parecía ser el único medio para acercarse al griego. — Se bien que sabes cosas y yo también, podemos compartirlas .¿O acaso no quieres evitar que Aioria se involucre demás en esto?

Milo le miro confundido,estaba entre el deber y lo que dictaba su corazón.

-x-

Estaba desorientado, en verdad no sabia que debía hacer pues desde que Seiko apareció en su vida esa nueva oportunidad de vida se había vuelto una tragedia y Marin,bueno ella parecía que se escondía bajo las piedras cada vez que él quería aclarar las cosas. Era por ello y esa ansiedad que lo tenia en su Templo encerrado como bestia que decidió volver a descargar sus dudas con su único amigo certero, Escorpio.

Estaba a unos pasos de su Templo y fue entonces que el reconocido cosmos que provenía del interior, hizo saber al felino que el alacrán no estaba solo. Desenfadado, se adentró al privado, mas al ver la presencia de aquel santo de Acuario, aguardo unos instantes entre las sombras.

—Esta bien Camus, palabra de caballero que te contare lo que se, pero me ayudaras a evitar que Leo haga algo estúpido hasta que nuestra señora nos reúna.

—De acuerdo.

—Pues bien lo único que se es que Leo cree que ese joven tiene "algo mas" que una buena relación amistosa con la amazona, Águila, aunque yo creo que hay un asunto de trasfondo en esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el francés intrigado.

—A ese joven, yo le vi en una ocasión, aunque aun no lo recuerdo. —comentó aun con la mano congelada el alacrán, mas en aquel instante ,algo sucedió, un recuerdo llegó como ráfaga a su mente—¡Ya se, lo vi una vez en la Fuente de Athena el primer día que desperté y en ese entonces, no estaba al cuidado de Mu!.El apareció extrañamente y no tenía nada que ver con la Fuente.

Satisfecho e intrigado, Milo preguntó. —Ahora cuéntame Camus, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Aioria atendió a cada palabra del francés con sumo miedo.—A ese joven, él que amenazó Aioria la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando salí de la Fuente, me lo encontré junto con Shura en una situación un poco "incomoda" con Sagitario. —menciono el francés.

— ¡¿Y qué mas Camus, cuéntame?!—preguntó de lo mas ansioso Escorpio rebozando todo su cuerpo sobre el sillón.

—_Se estaban besando._

Aquellas palabras dejaron congelado y con las uñas al borde del sillón al pobre alacrán, quien no podía asimilar tales palabras mientras que Aioria apretaba los puños con fuerza conteniendo su rabia ante lo dicho.

— ¿Es una broma verdad, Cam?—comenzó a reír nervioso Milo ante la cara de seriedad del otro. —Debe ser una broma.

—No lo es, Capricornio también los vio.

Antes que el griego si quiera pudiera dar replica, Aioria salió intempestivamente y pregunto con aquel dejo de rabia en su voz.

— ¡¿Y qué más Acuario, qué mas sucedió?!—ante al sorpresiva llegada, Milo y Acuario se miraron sorprendidos.

_-x-_

Camus al verse atrapado, no hizo otra cosa mas que confesarle al felino lo que había sido testigo .Al instante y con furia, Aioria golpeó una pared descargando su coraje, pues una vez mas el honor de su hermano estaba comprometido aunque por una situación menos intranquila que la de años atrás.

— ¡Hey tranquilo, acabaras con mi Templo!—gritó Milo acercándose a su amigo con su mano congelada.

Y sin decir palabra más, el felino salió de su Templo sin rumbo aparente, mas no era difícil adivinar hacia donde se dirigía, si no a Aries. Ansioso Milo le siguió sin importarle el santo de Acuario más.

-x-

Seika había permaneció afuera dela habitación de Seiya unos segundos, mas al apretar la perilla que abría aquella habitación, decidió declinar pues su semblante y animo no era el mejor tras haber discutido con Leo, así que volvería en otro momento. Sin pensarlo mucho, regreso a Aries, donde Mu esperaba el volver de Kiki, quien ya se había demorado al platicar con Tauro.

Y mientras Aries revisaba unos documentos de años atrás, observó una sombra atravesar el privado de Aries y de inmediato se asomo a ver de quien se trataba.

—Volviste. —pregunto el santo observando a la joven soltar sus cosas que llevaba para Seiya en el suelo de su habitación.

—Si, así es. —comento desganada Seika sin percatarse del semblante caído del otro.

— ¿Por qué, sucede algo?—pregunto ella sentándose en la cama y con un ademan indicándole que se sentara a su lado. El santo al principio dudo, mas al recordar lo dicho por Aioros, supo que tenía que hablar de lo sucedido por mucho que doliera.

—Seika, vamos a hablar.

—Yo...quiero platicarte de algo que sucede y que quiero entender. —la joven escuchó atenta, olvidándose por completo de lo sucedido con Leo para no quitar ojo de Mu. —Desde el día que te conocí jamás imagine cuan importante serias en mi vida y la de Kiki. —ella sonrió—Simplemente viniste un día con tu sonrisa y nos cambiaste parte de nuestra rutina. Era como si...esta nueva oportunidad de vivir, la tuviera que hacer a tu lado ,sin embargo, se cosas que me cuestan trabajo asimilar y hasta...olvidar. Y es justo por eso, que quiero preguntarte algo que es importante para mi...

—Mu...—inquirió nerviosa.

—Tu...

—Aja.

— ¿Sientes algo por el caballero de Sagitario, por Aioros?

— ¿Qué?—respondió la castaña aturdida.

—Se que...quizá no tengo derecho a saber de tu vida pero simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. —Seika le miro fijamente sin entender. —Tus salidas repentinas a buscarlo, tu preocupación, incluso...—acentuó, callando un segundo mientras la miraba anhelante_—...incluso el beso que le has dado, Seika, ¿acaso te has enamorado de Sagitario?_

La castaña bajo su mirada mientras pasaba saliva nerviosa, _¿cómo Mu se había enterado de aquel acto y peor aun, y si acaso ya se había difundido en todo el Santuario? ._

— ¿Cómo...te enteraste?—preguntó dudosa ella, buscando la mirada cabizbaja del lemuriano.

—Eso no importa...—esbozo tierno él. —Si no que me contestes, así que dime...

—Mu yo...—contestó dudosa la castaña mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para el santo, después de todo era su amigo y su amo.

Fue entonces que, sin preverlo, un par de gritos entraron invadiendo todo el Templo de Aries, interrumpiendo y alertando a ambos.

-x-

— ¡Seiko, sal ahora mismo!

— ¡Aioria cálmate!—gritaba Milo apretando su vaso de hielo contra el pecho de su amigo.

El felino furioso, se quitaba el agarre del Escorpión mientras continuaba su gritadero.

— ¿Cómo me pides que me calme, has escuchado lo que dijo Camus?, ¡Por los dioses Milo, estuviste ahí! Tu mismo escuchaste lo que sucedió y no voy a permitir que ese idiota comprometa el honor de mi hermano.

— ¡Idiota sal!

—Seguro es un malentendido Aioria, ¡ya!—gritaba ansioso Milo, ya que todo aquello que quería evitar, se había desembocado.

-x-

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó nerviosa Seika mientras Mu se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba, seguida de Seika, hacia la puerta del Templo.

De pronto, Mu con un gesto sorprendido arribó hasta el portalde Aries, donde Milo y Aioria ya le esperaban.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Aries haciendo que el silencio y el desconcierto reinara para todos los involucrados.

De pronto, la imagen de Seika tras de Mu, levantó el animo de Aioria quien quiso golpearle enfurecido, mas Milo le detuvo y la joven se escondió tras el albino.

Tras intentar calmarse , detenido por Milo, el enfadado Aioria proyectó:

— ¿Qué, que sucede?—respondió irónico el felino, observando directamente al lemuriano—Pregúntale al idiota que esta detrás de ti Mu.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó de lo mas preocupado Mu, protegiendo a Seika.

—Ese loco que se esconde detrás de ti se atrevió a..._es que como decirlo_. —el felino se remordió la lengua—¡A ofender a Aioros y no lo voy a permitir!

—Si te refieres al beso que hubo entre ambos ya lo se todo. —comentó de lo mas tranquilo Mu, sorprendiendo al felino que se quedo quieto ante la confesión—Y fue el mismo Aioros quien vinó a confirmarme todo.

Seika sudo frio al escuchar de quien había provenido la noticia del suceso entre ella y Sagitario.

— ¿Y nos vas hacer nada al respecto?—cuestionó de lo mas irritado Aioria, pues estaba confundido por la actitud tan pasiva del albino. — ¡Debes correrlo del Templo ó matarlo al maldito por hace tan osado acto!

—No se que esperas caballero, pero cualquiera de tus opciones, no puedo hacerlas.—comento de lo** mas **neutral Mu, colocando su palma para que Seika la tomara con la suya con determinación. Dudosa, la joven accedió a lo que Mu le pedía y lo tomó de la mano, colocándose a su lado.

— ¿Por qué Mu, porque estas de lado de ese idiota?—preguntó Leo mas fastidiado.

—_Porque le amo._

Seika se quedo congelada ante la confesión y observó el rostro de Mu con tal seguridad que incluso ella no lo podía creer , notando el rostro incrédulo de Aioria pero sobretodo de Milo.

—Así que cualquier asunto que tengas en su contra, también lo tendrás conmigo. —le dedico una mirada determinada. —Lo protegeré incluso como lo hago con nuestra diosa.

— ¿Acaso estas loco Mu?—preguntó de lo mas sorprendido Aioria. — ¿Qué es lo que hizo ese idiota para hacerlos actuar de esta manera todos ustedes?

—Mu...—intervino curioso Milo—Si esto es real, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste de tus... _preferencias?_

—No acostumbro dar explicaciones de mi vida Escorpio ni tampoco divulgarlas.

—Debes estar loco...—esbozo de lo más derrotado Aioria, pues su coraje se había tornado en confusión por tal reacción del santo albino. _—Muy loco._

—No le hare nada por ahora, solo mantenlo alejado de mi hermano, es todo. —comento el felino dando la media vuelta dirigiéndose a Tauro ante el asombro de todos. —Vámonos Milo.

El de cabellos azulados se despidió sutilmente y siguió a su compañero dejando a ambos solos.

-x-

Al verse completamente solo, Mu y Seika aguardaron unos segundos en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al** otro. **Mu soltó con pesadez la mano de Seika, quien le miró atenta a cualquier reacción mas el santo estaba lo más sereno.

De pronto, la chica se quitó el gorro que traía sobre su cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Seika comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante el silencio y quietud de Mu, quien solo observaba al suelo, sintiéndose absurdo ante lo que su corazón le dictaba a gritos.

— ¡Vaya Mu! , gracias, por un momento creí que iba a morir y lo que dijiste, que bueno que es una broma, ¿no?—comento ella sin recibir respuesta del santo, quien no se atrevía a mirarla. —Bueno ya que...no quieres hablar, iré a preparar la comida.

La joven había dado unos pasos alejándose del santo cuando él le detuvo con su palabra:

—No...—ella se quedo quieta escuchando a sus espaldas.

—No estaba bromeando. —Seika se giro a observar la espalda del albino, quien no se había movido desde entonces._ —Yo...realmente te amo._

—Mu...

**-x-**

El silencio abordo a ambos, quienes se quedaron quietos ante la revelación mientras en el ambiente se dibujaba el desconcierto y la melancolía.

—Yo...—se atrevió a hablar él—No quiero que sientas un compromiso por lo que he te dicho y menos incomodarte Seika, pero creo que es conveniente que sepas que es lo que me sucede contigo.

Seika se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia Mu, escuchando atenta cada palabra mientras en su corazón se dibujaban un cumulo de emociones.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, con quien y donde tu quieras hacerlo ,sin comprometerte o forzarte a nada ,así que quiero que estés tranquila con lo que he dicho.—murmuró—_ Me basta con que estés a mi lado_.

La castañita comenzó a sentir pequeñas gotitas acumularse en sus ojos, mientras su corazón estaba lleno de una extraña emoción cálida. De pronto y en un impulso, la joven se aferro de la espalda del santo, quien se limito a dejarse confortar por la caricia mientras cerraba sus ojos. Su toque era mágico, como un escalofrió que recorría la piel pero que dolía desde el fondo de su corazón por saberlo no innato.

— _Perdóname Mu._

El santo suspiro y luego sonrió ante la cálida luz que se colaba al Templo.

—No te preocupes por nada, ahora todo mundo sabe que eres mi pareja.

-x-

Para Aioria la pesadilla al parecer había acabado, mas una cosa no le quedaba clara_, ¿acaso Aioros también había querido aquel beso, tendría él algún tipo de "afecto "con aquel joven?_

Sin embargo aquello no le preocupaba, si no los rumores que surgieran ahora y que el se encargaría de sofocar. Camus le había prometido no hablar mas del tema y Milo, al pedirle que le dejara solo tras prometerle que no buscaría mas a Seiko, le había dicho que él tampoco hablaría más. De Mu no tenia que preocuparse y mucho menos del idiota de Seiko, solo faltaban Shura y Aioros y de ellos se encargaría personalmente.

Así que sin dudarlo y con el fin de aclarar las preguntas anteriores, el rubio arribo hasta Sagitario y busco en lo profundo de este, al dueño.

Aioros se encontraba buscando entre algunos cajones, los documentos que había dejado tal cual catorce años atrás y mientras lo hacia, la presencia de su hermano irrumpió en una habitación. Al verlo posarse en la puerta ,le sonrió alegre, mas su sonrisa se oscureció al percibir su intranquilidad al respirar.

—Aioria, que bueno es verte, ¿qué sucede?

El silencio lo dijo todo. _No eran buenas noticias._

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste, porqué me tuve que enterar por otra parte que tu y el idiota de Seiko...? —murmuro en un hilo de voz el rubio—_se besaron._

El arquero se quedo pasmado ante la confesión y sin respuesta aparente, bajo la mirada.

—Lo siento Aioria, yo creí...—pauso incrédulo— _Que nadie lo sabi_a ._Solo quería dejarlo pasar, es todo._

—Hermano hazme un favor, te lo pido de corazon,por todo esos años que estuvimos juntos.—comento de lo mas preocupado Aioria.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede?—ya nada podía ser peor para el arquero.

—No vuelvas a ver a Seiko, rompe esa amistad por tu bien, el de Mu e incluso el de él.

— ¿De qué hablas Aioria, porqué, sucedió algo?—preguntó confundido Aioros observando a espaldas el semblante silenciosos de su hermano.

—Es que...Mu y Seiko son...son...—menciono de lo mas nervioso el felino atrapando la total atención de su mayor. — _Son pareja y..._ ¡no quiero que te metan en un problema o empiecen los rumores sobre ti como antes!

Aquella confesión dejo totalmente asombrado al arquero, quien alzo sus cejas y se limito a abrir su boca, sorprendido.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ah! lindos lectorcitos, ¿a poco no estuvo bueno este capi?, a mi me encanta como va y espero que a ustedes también. Les mando miles de bendiciones, agradeciendo siempre sus mensajes bellos y tiempo para esta autora loca.(Milo dice que si me nadan 3 me encantas Milo, soy tu fan ,hará todo lo posible porque publique de nueva cuenta antes que termine la semana) .**_

_**Por cierto si gustan pueden visitar mi pagina de devianart que viene en mi profile ,hay un pequeño boceto sobre Seika con su sombrero chistoso como regalo extra para ustedes.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Algun dia

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi.**_

**Capitulo 9:Algun día será.**

— _¿De qué... esta hablando Aioria?—pregunto con un dejo de incredulidad el arquero._

—Así es, Mu acepto frente a Milo y mi persona que mantiene una "relación" con aquel muchachito.—afirmó el felino, observando atento cada reacción de su igual.

—_Lo que me dices, no lo puedo creerlo._

—Pues créelo y ahora hazme el favor que te he pedido.

—Es que..—objetó sorprendido el sagitariano—Él nunca dijo nada sobre eso, pero bueno supongo que será bueno que le mantenga distanciado un tiempo, _por todos._

—De acuerdo. —comentó no muy convencido el castaño_—Lo intentare._

Y entonces Leo sonrió.

**-x-**

Aioria tras haber abandonado a Sagitario y con la satisfacción de haber obtenido la promesa de su hermano, se dispuso a descansar en el interior de su privado, mas al llegar y ver en la sala principal la presencia de una mujer reconocida, se contuvo quedando quieto ante ella.

—_Marín...volviste._

La japonesa observó el rostro contrariado del santo, quien parecía un poco intranquilo con su presencia pero con una calma muy distinta a la de sus encuentros anteriores.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo estas?—atendió ella acercándose lentamente hasta él.

Al verla tan cerca el santo comenzó a relajarse , permitiendo que la amazona le acariciara la mejilla._ Comenzaba a caer de nuevo ante el encanto de la pelirroja._

—Bien, habían sido días difíciles. —contestó el santo amable, mas esta vez quería hacer sufrir un poco a la amazona por todo el abandono de esos dias, así que alejo su mano de inmediato y se abrió paso hacia el sillón de la sala.

—En realidad vine hasta aquí para decirte todo lo que querías saber. —determinó la amazona, avanzado hasta un pilar para poder recargarse y quedar completamente frente de Leo.

—Habla entonces. —murmuro envuelto en el juego soberbio Leo esparciendo su cuerpo en el sillón.

—_Seiko es mujer. —soltó sin mucho esmero la amazona, cruzando sus brazos y mirando totalmente al santo tras su sombría máscara. —Ella es hermana de Seiya._

_Aioria agudizó sus sentidos unos segundos en el silencio y observó fijamente a la amazona, para después soltar una carcajada._

—_Marin,¿de verdad crees que soy estúpido? , es lo más brillante que me has dicho. —comentó entre risas el santo— Es mas casi lo creo, Marín._

El santo continuó sonriendo. —Ya, si tuviste algún tipo de interés por él ,de acuerdo, lo acepto y hasta lo perdono, quizá despertó tu instinto protector, pero vamos él no puede ser mujer, no veo porque decir una cosa como esa.

La amazona le miró sin entender, _¿acaso Leo se había vuelto loco ó no le estaba escuchando_?

—No se de que hablas ni porque te ríes pero no es ningún tipo de broma .En verdad "Seiko "es la hermana de Seiya, Seika.

_El santo se levantó sonriente de su sillón y se dirigió lentamente hacia la amazona, tomando su rostro entre sus manos._

—_De cualquier manera ya no debo preocuparme. —esbozó el santo amable, acorralando a la mujer. —Mu y él aparentemente tiene algo, él no puede amarte._

— _¿Mu y Seika... están enamorados?—preguntó de lo más sorprendida la pelirroja y el santo asintió._

—No, eso no es posible. —murmuró incrédula la amazona, alejando las manos de Leo para pensar. — ¡Que tonta!, le dije que no lo hiciera, que no se involucrara con ningún caballero.

La japonesa comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, dejando atónito al felino—Esto es grave, debo alejarla lo mas pronto de aquí.

Y sin decir palabra más, la amazona comenzó a desaparecer hacia Cáncer a pesar del último llamado de Leo fundido en un grito.

— ¡Marin, espera!—corrió el santo a perseguirla, mas al verla tan ansiosa la dejo escapar sola, quedando con un dejo de melancolía.

— _Solo no quiero que sufras, él no puede corresponderte—_murmuró al viento.

**-x-**

Tras aquella confesión, Mu y Seika acordaron hacer lo que creían mas prudente y eso era aparentar que entre ellos no había ocurrido nada, mas era un poco incomodo pretender que "no lo era" tras la confesión, las cosas habían cambiado. Para Mu, el no saberse correspondido era tan doloroso como el tenerla cerca y para Seika cada paso que daba, sentía que lastimaba el corazón del carnero, maldiciéndose pro dentro por no poder corresponderle al santo como él lo merecía.

—Mu debo irme, quiero ver a Seiya, aunque sea un momento. —explico con una sonrisa triste la jovencita.—Ya que no pude esta mañana por algunas cosas que tenia en la cabeza, pasare toda la tarde y noche a su lado.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?—cuestionó el carnero amable.

—No, tu debes cuidar de Kiki. —esbozó amable la castaña—La comida esta en la mesa, come algo cuando Kiki vuelva.

—De acuerdo, ve con Seiya, hasta pronto. —terminó el santo observándola partir entre un largo suspiro.

-x-

La pequeña castaña sendero a sendero llegó hasta la Fuente, esta vez sin mucho problema y discreta, se internó al cuarto de su hermano, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con seguro al penetrar.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver al moreno sobre su cama durmiendo en lo que parecía un placido sueño por la calma en que oscilaba el vaivén de su respiración y después, se allegó hasta él, sosteniéndole de la mano.

—Hermano, quise traerte algo de sopa, de esa que te gustaba de pequeño esta mañana pero... surgió algo y no pude hacerlo, —le platico la mujer quitándose el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—Pero se que pronto y cuando despiertes de ese sueño, la hare para ti mil y un veces.

La mujer lo revisó por completo y acomodo sus cobijas. —Debería cambiarte el vendaje de los brazos, esta muy sucio. —dijo la castaña observando si en el lugar había gasas. —Espera un poco, iré a buscar afuera.

-x-

Desde que Aioria había tenido aquella conversación con Marín, su cabeza no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo dicho por ella. Y es que Marín nunca le había mentido, _¿por qué habría de hacerlo esta vez y sobretodo, porqué tanta manía por proteger a Seiko?_

Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y él lo averiguaría.

**-x-**

Seika salió del cuarto de Seiya y avanzo por los pasillos vacios y sombríos, caminando con aparente tranquilidad, buscando entre los rincones algunos vendajes dispuestos. Y como broma del destino, encontró afuera de un cuarto una pequeña mesilla con alcohol, toallas y vendas sin usar. Seika corrió hasta ellas y tomó algunas lo mas pronto posible antes de encontrarse con cualquier persona.

Y cuando por fin obtuvo las manos ocupadas con gasas, sin esperarlo ,la puerta de a lado se abrió. Ella se quedo quieta observando las dos presencias que salían distraídas y que al verla, de inmediato la analizaron.

—_Hola muñeca. —_comento un hombre de aspecto raro y desfachatado mientras le seguía otro mas elegante y relajado. De inmediato, el de aspecto desfachatado se fue aproximando lentamente hacia ella entre risitas socarronas con su compañero.

Seika se quedo quieta y haciéndole apretar las cosas que cargaba más contra su cuerpo, pues el hombre le había dejado sin emoción aparente, intimidándola.

— ¿Perteneces a la Fuente?—pregunto el de cabellos grises observándole.

—Yo...—dijo la castaña mas el santo de Cáncer en un hábil movimiento, la jalo hasta su cuerpo y la apretó de la cintura con fuerza, para que no pudiera soltarse de su agarre

— ¡Oiga!, ¿qué le pasa?—ordenó la castaña con desconcierto—¡Suélteme, por favor!.

—Porque presiento que te he visto en alguna ocasión—habló el santo intrigado mientras la pequeña comenzaba a forcejear. Y es que Cáncer no recordaba que la primera vez que vio a Seika fue convertido en Seiko en su habitación. —Quizá fue en un bar, no lo se, ya déjate de hacerla difícil y vamos a pasarla bien.

—No hagas eso Ángelo. —ordenó suavemente una aterciopelada voz detrás de ambos que no había intervenido hasta entonces.—Ya suéltala y mejor ve a buscar mujeres en un bar.

Un precioso hombre de ojos y cabellos celestes se aproximo al otro, quien se alteró con su interrupción. Su nombre: Afrodite.

— ¿Quién te dijo que intervinieras, idiota?—escupió el italiano con desprecio—_Es ella a quien me quiero tirar. —_el cangrejo miró a la mujer con deseo—Ella vino a provocarme y ahora le cumpliré su deseo.

—No seas idiota Cáncer. —comento con un dejo de ironía el santo de Piscis.

—Ya basta. —ordeno otra voz con autoridad, sorprendiendo al trío de liados. Seika observó a quien había llegado junto con los santos y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Era Aioria, quien le miraba fijamente observando su cabello despeinado caer sobre su espalda y sujeta en los brazos de Cáncer.

—Suéltala Cáncer. —ordeno el felino determinado.

— ¿Y tu porque te metes, _acaso tu te la estas tirando leoncito_?—exclamó el italiano con burla.

—Te he dicho que la sueltes. —ordeno el felino apretando el brazo de su compañero con fuerza, sabiéndole que si no le hacia caso, pronto terminarían en un gran altercado.

—Ángelo. —comento el sueco del grupo para que su amigo le hiciese caso, pues las cosas ya estaban complicadas entre sus compañeros para ellos como para enredarlas más.

—Ya entendí. —lentamente el italiano alejo a Seika de si, mirándola con diversión—Pero no te descuides dulzura, tu me debes algo.

El cangrejo se miró una última vez con Leo y comenzó a desaparecer junto con Piscis por el pasillo.

Al estar completamente solos, el felino comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, colocándose frente a ella y observándole con ansiedad. El santo bajo su mirada y paso a lado de la jovencita, quien consternada, aguanto su respiración.

—Sígueme...—esbozo a unos paso de su espalda el hombre_—Tu y yo necesitamos hablar._

**-x-**

Seika dudo unos segundos en alcanzar a Leo, pero supo entonces que era momento de enfrentar la verdad, así que sin mucha ceremonia, acompaño a Aioria a la salida de la Fuente.

El santo busco un rincón desolado a metros de la Fuente y en un pequeño arbusto de escasas hojas amarillentas y tronco torcido, tomó asiento, consternado y con mirada ausente. Seika por su parte, trataba de disipar su nerviosísimo en suspiros observándole de pie.

—_Era verdad..._ ¿así que eres tu...?—murmuro intranquilo el santo de Leo. — ¿La hermana de Seiya, Seika?

—Así es. —objetó la joven ,pues no tenia caso seguir negándolo ante las evidencias.—¿Quién le dijo?

El santo parecía desconcertado y ausente mientras ella le observaba más relajada tras haberle dicho la verdad.

—Marín. —musito en un hilo de voz —Al principio no quise creerle, sonaba tan absurdo que incluso viniendo de ella parecía mentira.—objeto el santo castigándose internamente por todo aquello que había pensado en esos días. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños, lleno de impotencia. _¡Pero que estúpido había sido! Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Marín y esperado por ella, sin hacer conclusiones, no se sentiría culpable como hasta ahora. Ni si quiera podía mirar a Seika a la cara, estaba avergonzado._

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada, sabes cuántos problemas estas causando por esto?.—pregunto el santo, observándole un instante. _Si era muy parecida a Marín en el exterior y también muy bonita con aquel cabello desparpajado a pesar de sus ropas._

—Yo no creí que sucedieran tantos problemas con una pequeña mentira, yo lo único que quería era estar con Seiya pero las cosas fueron pasando y me termine encariñando de este lugar, de Mu,Kiki.—se justificó ella—Te lo prometo Aioria ,me alejare del Santuario cuando Seiya esta recuperado.

—Eso ya no importa...—murmuro en un suspiro el caballero, desviando la mirada mientras se revolvía los cabellos angustiado y desesperado exclamó:

— ¡Es que me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo estuve a punto de...!—el santo se detuvo, recordando como la había azotado contra la pared esa mañana. —_De matarte._

—Perdóname Aioria, de verdad lo siento tanto. —afirmó con un nudo en la garganta, Seika.

— ¿Qué hay con Aioros?—preguntó el santo, sacando de todo contexto a la joven, quien no esperaba tal pregunta_— ¿Lo amas, él no sabe nada verdad?_

La joven apago su mirada al mencionar aquel nombre y Aioria pudo percatarse de inmediato.

—_No lo se. —_murmuro apenada la jovencita, mientras pensaba en él— Solo se que cada que estoy con él, me siento feliz. Y no, él aun no sabe nada.

— ¿Y Mu?—la jovencita se dejo caer en el suelo, contrariada y cubrió su rostro entre sus manos.

—Tampoco lo se y ya no quiero pensar. —comentó con un dejo de tristeza la joven, descubriendo sus ojos para que el santo observara las pequeñas gotitas que se habían formado en sus ojos_—Lo único que me importa en este momento es Seiya y así debe ser._

— ¡Oye, debes contestarme!—comento con un tonillo de molestia el caballero que en segundos convirtió en una sonrisa triste_—Aun me debes muchas explicaciones jovencita._

Seika sonrió reprimiendo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Aun así...—murmuro el santo atrapando su atención—Perdóname Seika, yo nunca te hubiera tratado así de saber esto y ahora me siento tan culpable por todo lo que sucedió, que no se si algún día incluso _yo_ pueda hacerlo.

—No te preocupes Aioria, yo tuve un poco de culpa también. —se excuso ella, volviéndole su atención—Y por eso te contare como sucedió todo desde el principio.

_**-x-**_

Aquel joven lemuriano, tras haber dejado partir a Seika se había dedicado a continuar con su labor en su taller de armaduras. Estaba demasiado concentrado y cada pieza de metal que había llegado hasta él tras la última batalla, salía de aquel lugar totalmente trasformada en una pieza fantástica y con el bello tacto del santo.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir un cálido cosmos que se anunciaba en el interior de su Templo junto con otro más pequeño que conocía bien. Dejo de lado sus herramientas de trabajo y salió hacia la parte del privado donde le esperaban. Al ver la presencia que arribaba, dibujo una enorme sonrisa y extendió sus brazos para recibir al invitado.

— ¡Mu!—comentó con una voz sacarrona el enorme santo de Tauro, recibiendo el gesto del otro mientras el pequeño Kiki los miraba sonriente.

—Maestro, el caballero de Tauro insistió en traerme hasta aquí para verle. —exclamó el pequeño Kiki.

—Aldebarán, bienvenido amigo, hace tiempo que quería verte—mencionó el carnero invitándole a sentarse en aquella modesta sala— ¿Cuándo fue que abandonaste la Fuente?

El basto santo se acomodó en un sofá y comenzó a relajarse. —Esta mañana, parece que ya son pocos los que aun permanecen ahí. Supe que Milo, Aioria, Virgo y tu lo había hecho.

—También lo han hecho Capricornio y Sagitario. —exclamó el carnero sereno.

— ¿Entonces es verdad, que incluso el caballero de Sagitario ha vuelto?—mencionó con un dejo de incredulidad Tauro y el ariano asintió. Segundos más tarde, observó al seguro informante de Tauro, y este pequeño pelirrojo, desapareció en el pasillo antes que su maestro le comenzara a hacer preguntas.

— ¡Vaya jamás lo hubiera creído! Debe ser muy difícil para él, ver este mundo que dejo años atrás en lo que es ahora y que quienes conoció como niños, ahora son hombres a su igual.

—Si que lo debe ser...—razonó Mu reflexivo—Lo que sucederá después lo será aun más cuando llegue el momento de reencontrarnos frente a nuestra señora_...todos._

—Si...—reflexionó Tauro—Pero bien, cuéntame, ¿cómo es eso que has traído a alguien a vivir en tu Templo?

El santo de Aries enrojeció. Si no hablaba con Kiki pronto, terminaría por confesárselo a todos, lo bueno es que era Aldebarán quien preguntaba y con quien podía ser totalmente transparente.

—Si, es una persona que encontré en la Fuente y que me ayudo a mi recuperación. Vive conmigo temporalmente pero pronto regresara a su lugar de origen.

—Debe ser un chico muy fuerte, por lo que se ha dicho de Leo y él.

— ¿De qué hablas Aldebarán?—preguntó intrigado el lemuriano.

— ¿No lo sabes Mu?, mi propia doncella me ha contado de los rumores que giran sobre Leo y este ayudante tuyo. Incluso lo que dicen que sucedió esta mañana, también por eso quise venir a verte, estaba preocupado por Aioria y por ti.

— ¿Qué sucedió esta mañana, Aldebarán?—cuestionó ansioso el lemuriano pues no entendía a ciencia cierta a que se refería el toro.

—Si ,lo _ que sucedió , que mientras tu ayudante caminaba hacia lo que parecía la Fuente, Aioria lo alcanzo y golpeó sobre la pared, de no ser por Milo y Camus tu joven ayudante estaría muerto.—aquellas palabras desconcertaron al caballero, quien palideció ante lo dicho— Por eso vine a ver si tu estabas en problemas._

—_Por todos los dioses... —_murmuró sin poder creerlo el albino— ¿Cómo se atrevió a usar su fuerza con ella, porqué Seika no me dijo nada?

De inmediato el joven ariano se levanto de su asiento disponiéndose a salir ante la interrogante y preocupación de su amigo.

—Mu yo se que es importante tu ayudante, ¿pero porqué te pones así? —indagó el torito preocupado—Además, ¿dijiste ella?

—Discúlpame Aldebarán, hay algo que debo aclarar con Leo, esto sobrepasa los límites. —de inmediato el lemuriano salió de su Templo dejando intrigado al brasileño, quien le observo desaparecer en el portal de Aries.

**-x-**

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí, porqué no buscarme en Aries?—preguntó Seika observando al intranquilo rubio tras haberle relatado todo lo sucedido desde su llegada.

—Realmente venia a investigarte con alguna de las doncellas de la Fuente ya que fue aquí donde conociste a Mu, y la verdad no pensé encontrarte y menos con esos dos. —explico el felino, señalándole su figura. _—No así, convertida en Seika._

—Parece que cada vez que doy un paso fuera de Aries, todo se complica más. —confirmó la damita aun en el suelo.

-x-

Mu había ido hasta Leo y no lo encontró y ansioso, decidió ir entonces buscar a Seika y preguntarle porque no le había dicho que Leo la había intimidado. De pronto y a unos pasos de la Fuente, observó consternado a Leo frente a Seika y sin pensarlo ,avanzo hasta ellos lleno de arrebato.

Leo pudo percibir el ardiente cosmos de Mu acercándose hasta ellos, y se levanto de aquel árbol para enfrentarle. Seika por su parte, observó hacia donde Aioria lo había hecho y se consternó al ver al albino arribar hasta ellos.

El lemuriano se posicionó a escasos centímetros del felino y aguardo unos segundos tratando de calmarse, mas al estar frente a él, no pudo evitar por un impulso de ira, refutar su puño en la mejilla de su compañero. _Aioria no respondió._

— ¡Mu!—Seika se levantó del suelo y apreso entre sus brazos al lemuriano.

—_No la vuelvas a tocar jamás, Leo. —_sentenció enfadado el ariano, tratando de contener su coraje.

— ¿Ya estas mejor Mu?—pregunto el felino, quien se limpió el rabillo de sangre que había salido de su boca_. Sabía bien que si su compañero lo quería acabar a golpes, bien merecido se lo tenía._

— ¡Aioria la golpeaste, la pudiste matar! , incluso si sabias ó no que era mujer—explicó el santo ansioso— ¿Acaso no estabas consciente de tu fuerza y la que tenia _él ó ella?._

— ¡Mu, ya basta, Aioria ya sabe todo, solo fue un accidente!—trató de calmar la tensión la pequeña castaña, aunque su intervención no sirvió de nada.

—Mu perdóname...—exclamó intranquilo el santo de la quinta casa. —Se que me equivoque y más con ella.

—Aunque no lo hubieras sabido, debiste haberme buscado a mí para aclarar problema referente a Seiko conmigo. —contestó el lemuriano un poco mas sosegado.

—_No Leo, no puedo perdonarte._

— ¿Qué se supone que esta sucediendo aquí?—preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Al instante, Mu, Seika y Aioria dirigiendo su atención al recién llegado.

—Antiguo Maestro. —murmuró Leo ante aquel lozano caballero que les miraba a ambos intrigados. El castaño avanzo hasta ambos, observándolos con un dejo de incredulidad por los involucrados.

—Nada, aquí no sucede nada. —mintió Leo aguardando su mirada mientras Seika soltaba de su agarre a Mu lentamente.

—Espero que así sea. —comentó irónico Dohko—Pero,¿ quien es esa bella jovencita que esta detrás de ti, Mu?

Seika avanzo unos pasos para descubrirse del albino y con cierto recelo, aseveró:

—Mi nombre es Seika, yo... soy la hermana de Seiya.

Aquella confirmación hizo que el santo de Libra sonriera plácidamente.

—Mi nombre es Dohko, soy maestro de Shiryu, amigo de Seiya ¿lo recuerdas?—Seika compartió algunas miradas con Aioria y Mu y tardó unos segundos en recordar, negándolo en absoluto pues sus recuerdos no eran del todo nítidos. —Pues bien, no importa, ya que nos conocemos, quisiera pedirte un favor.

Ella asintió ante la intriga de Leo y Aries.

—Ve con Seiya ahora y cuídalo. Te necesita. —expreso el santo con calidez —Seguramente nos encontraremos después, yo estaré al pendiente de Shiryu.

Seika le sonrió y compartió una última mirada con Mu y Aioria en forma de despedida. Y así el trío la observó partir hacia la Fuente. Al estar en completa soledad, Dohko les preguntó a ambos.

—No se que es realmente lo que sucede aquí, pero esa jovencita no merece pasarlo mal por la irreflexión de ustedes dos. — deliberó el castaño—Vienen tiempos difíciles, no los hagan mas complejos y desavenidos de lo que ya lo son.

—Maestro...—se disculpo Mu ante la certeza del de libra.

—Lo siento, maestro. —le secundó Aioria mas relajado.

Dohko sonrió y les dio la espalda a ambos, comenzando a caminar.

—Caballeros. —menciono deteniéndose en medio del misticismo—Ya ha despertado Shion, así que saben a lo que me refiero.

Aioria y Mu se miraron entre si. _Pronto las cosas habrían de cambiar._

_-x-_

El santo de Sagitario permanecía escuchando el silencio de su Templo y al revisar entre aquellos papeles de antaño y cajas con recuerdos, sonrió al encontrar un pequeño radio viejo del tamaño de su palma. Aquel mismo que solo daba una estación de música clásica y que sirvió alguna vez para arrullar los sueños de su hermano.

Aquel no era mas que un pequeño regalo que un día le hizo Shura en un cumpleaños y que había comprado por una simple moneda en Rodorio.

Emocionado y embargado en recuerdos, tomó la radio y la trato de prender, tardando unos minutos en lograrlo, pues el tiempo también había pasado en él.

De pronto la música comenzó a resonar con dificultad y el santo se coloco el aparato en el oído, perdiéndose en el arrullo de unas nostálgicas cuerdas.

De pronto se sentía solo, y extrañaba a ese pequeño amigo que había conocido días atrás. Él seguramente le estaría dando algún consejo para animarse o le contaría algo gracioso con tal de hacerlo sonreír.

Melancólico suspiro_. ¿Porque había terminado las cosas así?._Realmente lo extrañaba, todo ese tiempo a su lado le había hecho bien y ahora, no podía acercársele por su bien y el de todos.

Al pensar en Seiko su piel erizaba y un recuerdo se convertía en anhelo. No era ese tipo de anhelo que se tiene por un amigo al que no se le ve en un tiempo, ni mucho menos el que tenia por Shura., era un sentimiento totalmente diferente que no podría reconocer con claridad. ¿Porque su recuerdo comenzaba torturarle su ausencia tras aquel beso y no podia olvidar aquel tacto aunque se lo negara a si mismo?

Lo cierto era que por lo pronto no podía verle y descubrirlo por si mismo, así que aguardaría el tiempo necesario y quizá

—_Algún día será, nos veremos algún día .—murmuró melancolico._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos este Leo que siempre se roba el capitulo, yo digo que el próximo que participe nuestro bello arquero de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado, como ven ya están comenzando a aparecer casi todos los caballeritos y los capítulos poco a poco nos comienzan a llevar al final. Agradezco su tiempo, comentarios y buenos deseos para esta autora ,nos vemos la próxima.**_

_**Mil bendiciones para:Shaka Cherie,Hikari-Moonlight,princessvirgo, Alba Salvatore,arcee93,fio,melody saint999,TsukihimePrincess,Mnazana ,Kaito y creo que ya o eso me dice Milongas!**_


	10. Chapter 10 La ultima vez

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi.**_

_**Dedicado a todos aquellos que han pasado un mal día, un capi intenso.**_

_**Capitulo 10: La última vez.**_

Seika penetró a la Fuente como si se olvidara de lo sucedido tiempo atrás, y cuando entró al cuarto de Seiya, observo que por increíble que pareciese, las doncellas ya le habían cambiado el vendaje.

Ansiosa, se sentó a su lado de la cama y se dedico a observarle descansar.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto una voz detrás de ella y seguido, salieron tres sombras de su espalda. Ella permaneció quieta y conteniendo su aliento.

—No puede ser...—mencionó un hombre de preciosos ojos verdes que le miro con curiosidad. Seika parecía tener un cúmulo de recuerdos llegando a su cabeza al verle.

—Eres Seika. —indicó otro rubio con algunos vendajes sobre el cuerpo mientras el sonreía.

—Hyoga, ¿ella es la hermana de Seiya?—pregunto otro de cabellos pardos con un par de muletas bajo sus brazos.

— ¿Hyoga?—pregunto ella cerrando sus ojos uno segundos mientras recordaba a un par de pequeños tras las rejas del jardín Kido y a su hermano junto a ellos.

— ¡Ya los recuerdo! ó eso creo. —expresó alegre la jovencita, señalando ambos—Tu eres Ikki y tu debes ser Jabu.

— ¡No!, yo soy Shun y el es Shiryu. —ante la confusión, todos sonrieron ante la apenada joven. —Ikki es mi...hermano. —contestó Shun.

—Perdonen, es que yo...—ella agitó sus cabellos, avergonzada.

—No importa, ¡que alegría!—exclamó emocionado Shun—Por fin el sueño de Seiya se hizo realidad.

—Lastima que sea de esta manera. —expresó melancólico Hyoga acercándose a la cama junto con los demás.

— ¡Hey Seiya!, ya debes despertar, todos queremos verte bien. —exclamó Shiryu haciendo sonreír al grupo.

—Chicos deberíamos irnos y dejarlo descansar. —comento Shun al conjunto_.— Seika cuidara bien de él._

De pronto y en medio del silencio, la mano de Seika fue apresada y al bajar la mirada observó que aquella que le sujetaba no era otra que la de_... Seiya_.

Al ver el semblante de Seika pálido, todos observaron aquel acto que tenia a la jovencita así. La respiración del santo de Pegaso comenzó a tornarse cada vez mas honda y rápida, abriendo la boca como si pretendiera tomar cada bocanada de aire con más fuerza y aquellos aparatos que lo sujetaban, comenzaban a alterarse de manera descomunal mientras los presentes se quedaban atónitos ante lo que veían.

—_Saori...—_pronunció en un susurro casi inaudible el santo mientras mantenía bien sujeta la mano de su hermana.

— ¡Cielos Seiya!—grito Seika comenzando a sentir una emoción correr en espiral su columna, llenándose de un escalofrió.

— ¡Amigos, esta reaccionando!—expresó Hyoga apilándose al borde de la cama como los demás.

De pronto, un par de chocolates se abrieron lentamente y se fijaron en aquella mujer que estaba su lado mientras quienes le veían comenzaban a estremecerse ansiosos.

—_Hola bonita...—_Seika ante aquellas palabras, no pudo mas que comenzar a desahogarse impresionada mientras Hyoga se acercaba a apoyar su mano para reconfortarle.

Seika sonrió triste tras unos segundos de amargo silencio y en hilo de voz, contestó: _—Hola Seiya_.

Y sin pensarlo, se abalanzo sobre los brazos de aquel pequeño del cual moría de ansiedad de verle. El santo la observó sollozar sobre su regazo mientras le trataba de contener su propio llanto al sentirle.

—Bienvenido amigo. —exclamó Shun.

—_Gracias._

-x-

Tras la última discusión con Aioria, Mu había hecho lo más prudente, regresar a su Templo con la más absoluta calma y cuando lo hizo, no pudo más que sonreír al encontrarse al pequeño Kiki acomodando con esmero sus herramientas en el interior de su taller.

"_Que tonto",_ se dijo pensando en el poco tiempo que se había dado para estar con el pequeño tras su regreso.

— ¡Hey!—preguntó el santo apoyándose en la puerta, haciendo que el chiquillo le mirara con aquel gesto inocente de pregunta. — ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en los limites del Santuario?

El pequeño iluminó su sonrisa al escuchar tales palabras y de un brinco, corrió hacia la salida de Aries mientras su maestro le seguía con aquella sonrisa por la actitud del pequeño.

Ambos lemurianos llegaron a la entrada de Aries, mas antes de dar si quiera el primer paso fuera del Templo, el pequeño se detuvo intempestivamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el mayor.

—Maestro, ¿no esperaremos a Seiko?—indagó el pequeño, haciendo que el albino desviara su mirada de inmediato a la nada.

—_No, ya no le esperaremos._ —sentenció el de cabellos lilas y el menor se quedo intrigado, siguiéndole el paso al verle avanzar.

—Maestro. —volvió a llamar la atención el pequeño—¿Usted esta triste porque Seiko no esta aquí?

—No lo estoy. —Mu claramente mentía .El chiquillo le sonrió al verle no muy convincente— _Aunque antes era bueno verle por aquí._

El pequeño continuo el paso sin volver a cuestionar. No le gustaba ver a su maestro con aquel semblante callado y más reflexivo que de costumbre, no era la manera en que deseaba verle tras su regreso, así que si el problema era Seiko, él se encargaría de arreglarlo.

-x-

La reunión se había prolongado más de lo esperado y los minutos se habían ido como agua en las manos con la simple charla que todos en aquella habitación mantenían ansiosos con el Pegaso.

—Seika tengo sed. —exclamó el castaño después de terminar de reír tras una anécdota de Shiryu de pequeños, aunque en parte lo hacia para hablar en privado con los muchachos. — ¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua?

—Si claro. —atendió sonriente la jovencita, tomando una jarra de una mesa y saliendo emocionada de la habitación.

La jovencita había dado un par de pasos fuera de la habitación y al mirar al fondo del pasillo, observó la silueta de Marín recargada sobre un pilar, reflexiva. Al verla, Seika corrió emocionada hacia ella y le exclamó:

— ¡Marín, Seiya ha despertado!—afirmaba la jovencita con una emoción descomunal— Ven, vamos a su habitación, él esta adentro, míralo por ti misma, ¡él se recupero!

—Me alegro. —comentó la pelirroja sin mover un solo músculo—Pero antes de volver a verle, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar, Marín?—preguntó sonriente la castaña.

—_De Mu._

Seika negó sin entender.

— ¿Mu, que sucede con él, esta bien, esta enfermo?—cuestionó la jovencita tornando su semblante preocupado.

—No, él esta bien. — afirmó la amazona fríamente—Lo que quiero saber, _¿tu... estas enamorada de él?_

Aquellas palabras congelaron a la pequeña, quién agitó su cabeza aturdida.

—Marín yo...no se que contestarte...

— ¿Y de Aioros?

La castaña ante aquel nombre, comenzó a removerse inquieta mientras jugueteaba con la jarra en sus manos.

—Me gusta tenerle cerca y le extraño demasiado, pero eso no significa que...

—De cualquier manera...—interrumpió la pelirroja, dándole la espalda— Sea uno ú otro, te dije que estaba prohibido quererles y no puedo permitir que te involucres con ningún caballero.

—_Marín._

—Piénsalo.—acertó la pelirroja— Seiya se acaba de recuperar,¿ tu sabes lo que dirá cuando sepa sobre tus sentimientos y todo lo que piensas al respecto de Santuario?

La castaña bajo la mirada, advirtiendo cada palabra de la amazona.

—Seika, acaba con esto de una buena vez, despídete de Mu, Aioros y todo aquello que tengas en el Santuario y aléjate de el como te dije la primera vez.

—Esta bien Marín. —aquella respuesta, hizo girar a enfrentarle—Ya se lo he prometido a Aioria, él sabe todo, así que mañana acabare con todo.

La castaña bajo su mirada. —Yo se los prometí a todos, que cuando mi hermano estuviera bien, me iría de aquí. —murmuro melancólica—Todos saben bien que este no es mi lugar, que solo he causado problemas a cada persona que conozco desde que llegué. Así que no tienes que preocuparte, me despediré de Mu y de los demás, mañana mismo.

—Bien, siendo así, deberías empezar esta noche. —la castaña miró fijamente la fría máscara de la amazona. —Encontrándote con Sagitario, se que él mañana no estará gran parte del día en su Templo, el Patriarca ha despertado y quiere reunirse cuanto antes con él.

La amazona empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto donde estaba Seiya, pasando de largo de la castaña. —Y no te preocupes por Seiya esta noche, me encargare de él.

Y entonces la vio desaparecer. Seika sonrió, aunque pareciese que Marín fuese fría, sabía cuanto le importaba Aioros y por eso le daba esta última oportunidad y decía todo aquello.

-x-

—Muchachos, ¿qué saben de Saori ella esta bien?—pregunto de lo mas ansioso Seiya, apretando sus puños sobre la sábana de ansiedad.

—Esa pregunta yo puedo resolvértela, Seiya. —contestó una preciosa voz, llamando la atención de todos los de bronce.

— ¡Marín!—gritó emocionado Seiya al verla irrumpir la habitación. — ¡Estas aquí!

La amazona le miró por completo y espero unos segundos en silencio. — ¿No te da vergüenza verte en ese estado?—preguntó la amazona, haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes.

—Me alegra verte Marín. —contestó animado el castaño.

—A mi también, Seiya. —murmuró la pelirroja estrechando la mano del joven.

—Haz dicho que tu sabes donde esta Saori, ¿lo sabes ?—pregunto afanoso el Pegaso.

La amazona miró a todo su alrededor y volvió al santo:

—_Tu y yo debemos hablar._

-x-

Cuando entró a aquella habitación, se acercó de inmediato al ver aquel semblante intentando levantarse de la cama y bajar de ella. Dohko, de inmediato, forzó el apoyo de su amigo y le hizo volver a la cama a regañadientes.

— ¡ ¿Pero que estas haciendo, Shion?!—pregunto confundido el de Libra, observando a su convaleciente amigo. —Aun no estas bien, debes estar en reposo.

—Dohko, todos ya se han recuperado, yo debo hacerlo al igual. —comentó frustrado el ariano, observando cuerpo cubierto de vendajes y esencias.

—Pero tu no estas bien, además, aun hay algunos caballeros que no lo hacen por completo.

El lemuriano le miró intrigado: —Géminis...los dos Géminis no se han restablecido. —el albino suspiró preocupado. —Y por lo que respecta de ti, al menos hoy quédate en cama, mañana entonces reúnete con Athena y pon en orden a tus muchachos si quieres.

El albino cedió tras un largo suspiro. — ¿Sabes lo difícil que será?

—Si lo se...—bufó el otro apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero— Pero para ellos, sigues y seguirás siendo el Patriarca y por ahora, su única guía en este nuevo mundo.

— ¿Cómo volver a verles de frente si les falle tanto, Dohko?—preguntó con un dejo de decepción, que el castaño notó a claridad por lo profundo de su mirar— ¿Cómo les hago frente y suprimir su pasado?

—Ya veras la manera. — comentó alegre el otro—_Tu siempre lo hace_s. Ellos entenderán que aquí nadie es culpable más que su propio destino, solo dales la esperanza para volver al camino correcto.

—Gracias amigo. —murmuró el lemuriano ,recostándose sobre la cama y vencido, el de Libra, busco asiento en una silla cercana .— Pero ahora, cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado con los muchachos hasta ahora?

El castaño suspiro divertido. Para Shion siempre serian primero sus "pequeños".

—_Pues bien, déjame empezar..._

-x-

Con el apoyo que Marín le había dado y con aquel firme propósito de despedirse de todo aquello que involucrará al Santuario, Seika le dijo a Seiya que estaba cansada y que esa noche aprovecharía para dormir ,logrando que la amazona le secundara en su mentira.

Tras ello, fue entonces que se adentro con cierta nostalgia en aquel sendero que llevaba a los Templos. Llevaba puesto una última vez su sombrero y tenia la cabeza revuelta entre todas aquellas palabras que tendría que decir al ver de frente a Aioros.

_Esta vez si se sentía en problemas ,¿qué le diría al santo, con que excusa iría a verle, seria momento de decirle la verdad? _.

Lentamente se fue adentrando al interior del Templo por aquellas escaleras viejas que daban a la cocina de Sagitario, temblando ansiosa por saber que en cualquier momento la presencia del santo la descubriría. Al poner el primer pie en el Templo, recorrió con sigilo el lugar buscando con la mirada al santo, pero tal parecía que el lugar estaba vacio. Fue entonces que al adentrarse al privado del Templo, encontró sobre un sillón la perfecta postal del santo leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba una tonada casi inaudible de un diminuto aparato.

—Aioros...—murmuro para si pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el santo la escuchase.

— Oye...— esbozo una sonrisa el santo , levantándose de inmediato para recibirle mientras depositaba en una mesilla el libro que mantenía en sus manos. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo vine un momento...—murmuro ella en un hilo de voz—Tenia que verte y explicarte que fue lo que sucedió el otro día y también...— manifestó de lo mas nerviosa Seika, pero sin imaginarlo, Aioros se aproximo hasta ella en unos cuantos pasos y atrapo sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y seguimos como si nada?, realmente extraño compartir mi tiempo contigo. —exclamó emocionado el arquero, alejando su tacto al ver el sonrojo en Seiko por su caricia y sintiéndose un tanto incómodo al percatarse.

—Pero Aioros yo...

—Seiko. — interrumpió el santo ,tomando su mano una vez mas y llevándola hasta el sillón casia rastras —¿escuchas esa canción?

—Es bastante alegre. —sonrió intranquila la joven mientras veía al santo mostrarle una pequeña grabadora.

— ¿Es eso lo que resuena?—ella señalo el aparato sobre la mesilla donde había dejado el libro que leía minutos antes.

—Así es. Es un regalo de otro caballero, fue de cumpleaños hace algunos años.—contestó el joven mientras la invitaba a sentarse al sillón con un suave jalón de brazo.

—Que lindo detalle. —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Oye,¿ que te parece si me cuentas que has hecho estos días mientras yo voy por un jugo o prefieres algo más fuerte para ti?—indagó el santo, levantándose del sillón para ir rumbo a la cocina.

—No así esta bien. —mencionó la joven nerviosa mientras veía al santo desaparecer y segundos después, miraba a su alrededor—Este lugar necesita una limpieza, ¿quieres que te ayude un poco?

—Ah, lamento ese detalle, pero no te preocupes, mañana lo resolveré.—exclamaba desde la cocina el caballero mientras buscaba vasos para el jugo.

Seika negó divertida con la cabeza y al ver una escoba escondida tras unos trapos en la orilla del Templo, la tomó y comenzó a barrer un poco al ritmo de la música de la pequeña grabadora. El arquero regresó de la cocina con dos vasos de jugo de uva y se quedo quieto ante lo que vio.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó él sonriente.

—Bailo con el "caballero escoba" ya que su look es bastante... "atractivo"—explicó ella mientras barría un poco más a contoneo divertido.

—Ah...—esbozo el arquero pensando_... ¿dijo caballero, porqué Seiko bailara con un caballero, acaso él... es gay? _El santo negó con la cabeza sus propios pensamientos.

—Me parece bien...—comentó él colocando los vasos sobre la mesilla de antes, sin dejar de observarle. Espero divertido unos segundos ante los simpáticos movimientos de "él" y después se aproximo , quitándole la escoba—Pero deja eso de lado, quedamos que eso lo haría yo después.

— ¡No!, es divertido—dijo ella mientras seguía bailando al ritmo de la suave música de la pequeña grabadora de bolsillo.

De pronto se dedico a observarle, su manera de moverse, su calidez, su sonrisa y la diversión que Seiko causaba a él también parecía_"atraerle_", incluso olvidándose en momentos que era de un "hombre" de quien se trababa.

—Vamos Aioros, inténtalo. —le ordeno ella, buscando las manos del santo aun con la escoba.

—No, realmente soy muy malo con el baile. —expresó el arquero sonrojándose. —Nunca aprendí eso.

— ¿Enserio no sabes bailar? —preguntó Seiko tomándole de la manos con firmeza—Vamos inténtalo, yo te enseñare.

La joven apartó la escoba en un movimiento brusco de ambos y lo hizo sujetarle de la cintura, ante lo que Aioros no hizo mas que sonrojarse aun más y quedarse mas quieto que un hielo.¿ _Y si alguien les sorprendía a ambos así?_

—No te pongas tan rígido, el baile se trata de relajarse y dejarse llevar. —dijo ella sonriente .Al parecer Aioros se estaba dejando llevar por la situación más de lo que sus nervios podría controlar.

—Observa mis pies y después devuelve la mirada al frente. —le ordeno ella ante lo que el santo negó nervioso.—Muévete a un lado a otro lentamente.

El santo torpemente por la situación intentó seguirle , mas al volver la mirada al frente y fijarla en "él", se enredo con los pies de Seiko, atrayéndole en un movimiento para no caer más a su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente abrazado a Seiko y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, percibiendo su aliento tan vivo sobre su rostro mientras los ojos de "él" le miraban intensamente.

¿_Acaso Aioros iba a besarle?, _pensó Seika ansiosa, sintiendo su corazón saltar apresurado..

Fue entonces que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del arquero, pero era una sensación cálida, mas un golpe de cordura le hizo soltarle lentamente y alejarse.

—_Yo... lo siento._

—No te disculpes, esta bien. —respondió ella nostálgica, pues hubiera sido un sueño para ella aquel acto que pensó en ese segundo. Después volvió a ver el rostro confundido del santo y sonrió para si.

—Oye...—la atención combinada con nerviosismo, tenían al borde de la locura al santo—Me iré, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, Aioros.

—¡No!—ordenó el santo ,sin poder sostenerle la mirada— Por favor, si hice algo mal, en verdad lo siento ,a mi no me incomodas.—ella le miró fijamente_.—Me gusta que estés aquí._

—De cualquier manera...—afirmó ella— Tal vez hoy no, pero algún día lo haré... _por ti y por mí, por todos._

—No te entiendo. —preguntó el santo mirándola, mas su mirada estaba apartada y melancólica.

—Olvídalo, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?—preguntó ella dibujando una sonrisa triste y después, echándose en el sillón ante la confusión del santo— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?

—Si, por mi esta bien pero... ¿Mu no se enojara con ello?

—No, él me ha dado permiso, además _es la ultima vez_. —explicó ella observando al suelo.

—Hoy estas muy raro. —aseguró el santo confundido— En fin, vamos acompáñame a la cocina para hacer algo de cenar entonces.

-x-

Los minutos pasaron muy rápido para ambos en aquella cocina donde ambos jugueteaban con algunos alimentos para disponer lo que seria _la última cena_. Llevaron un par de frutos, jugo y panecillos a una pequeña y sencilla mesilla de madera y degustaron de ambos en una velada donde las tintineantes llamas de la chimenea del Templo de eran la única iluminación .Había momentos únicos de silencio y tras ellos, palabras que iban y venían hablando de los sucesos pasados de ambos robando sonrisas hasta que las largas horas de la noche cubrió a los dos de sueño. Y ahora ambos permanecían en aquel sillón que siempre era participe de sus encuentros.

—Entonces dime Aioros, ¿qué cosas no podrías perdonar jamás?—preguntó ella con diversión

El santo sonrió y después reflexionó. —Creo que la mentira, es una cosa que no puedo perdonar.

Seika le miro fijamente—Creo que esconder la verdad hace miserables a las personas y sobretodo, las lastima.

—Ah...—pensó Seika un segundos en las suyas y giro su rostro hacia otro lado del santo, volviendo a preguntar. —Y ya que no te gusta la mentira, quiero que me contestes con la verdad. El santo alzo sus cejas expectante por al siguiente pregunta a resolver.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo...?—Seika suspiro con fuerza. — ¿Qué yo en realidad fuera...mujer?

El santo se sonrojó de inmediato y le rehuyó. Era divertido ver a ambos sentados ene l mismo lugar y con aquella incomodidad que no les dejaba hablar.

Aioros no se atrevía a contestar_. —No lo se._

Seika sintió decepción, pensando que implícitamente en sus palabras estaba un "no" de por medio.

—Iré por más jugo. —indico el santo levantándose de aquel sillón donde llevaba sentado varias horas a lado de Seiko, llevándose los dos vasos vacios del liquido. —Espera un poco, traeré más.

—De acuerdo. —le contesto ella ahogando una sonrisa en un bostezo mientras le veía partir.

Estaba demasiado cansada mas hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse despierta para poder disfrutar de la última vez compartiendo con el santo, pero aquel día no había sido fácil, así que simplemente recargó su cabeza en aquel viejo sillón y se perdió en el más profundo de los sueños.

Para cuando Aioros regreso de la cocina, la encontró profundamente dormida, por lo que sonrió, depositando los vasos de jugo en la mesilla y alejándose hacia su propia habitación. Busco entre sus pertenecías y tomó una pequeña cobija, llevándola hacia el sillón nuevamente.

Le coloco la frazada a Seiko y al borde del respaldo del sillón, se dio unos segundos para observarle dormir.

_¿Y si acercaba un poco más?_ Envuelto en un impulso, se aproximo un poco a "él" y le acaricio el borde de la nariz y labios con su dedo_. ¿Porque a veces se le hacia tan fácil olvidarse que él era un chico? Quizá en el fondo si, era porque deseaba que él no lo fuera. Su rostro era tan afeminado y su pequeña complexión, labios, y preciosos ojos...¡Por los dioses! se estaba volviendo loco .Quizá Mu no estaba tan equivocado al "enamorarse" de aquel chico._

_¿Y si él, y si él también estaba enamorado de ...aquel chico?._Negó con la cabeza y se alejo rápidamente del sillón.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta, quedándose unos segundos apoyado en ella.

_¿Porqué le costaba tanto tenerle lejos, porque no simplemente le podía extrañar como lo hacia con Shura?.Tenía en mente dejarle de ver como lo prometió a Aioria, pero era tan difícil esconder lo que tanto sentía por "Seiko" que estaba cayendo en la torpeza involuntaria de sus actos y ahora Mu estaba de por medio, tendría que ser cuidadoso por todos._

Llegó al borde de su cama y se tiró en ella, observando al techo_. _

_Si, se alejaría de él ó al menos trataría para no volverse loco, empezando al amanecer._

-x-

La noche trascurrió hora a hora llevándose las palabras y anhelos del día anterior y para Mu no había sido fácil. Era momento de comenzar a desprenderse de Seika o al menos eso intentaba, mas cada rincón de su Templo estaba impregnado de su esencia y aquello le inquietaba. Tras levantarse y arreglar su aspecto, se había adentrado a la cocina y al tratar de preparar el desayuno para el joven aprendiz que protegía, su mente comenzaba a dibujar la imagen de la joven castaña, llamándole suavemente mientras le sonreía. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó invadir por el recuerdo, hasta que una voz aterciopelada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—_Mu._

Al abrir sus ojos, aquella presencia le dejó completamente quieto y ausente de todo.

—Maestro. —respondió aun sorprendido el albino, observando al santo rejuvenecido con algunos vendajes y un sencillo ropaje. El mayor se fue acercándose lentamente hacia su alumno, quien comenzó a removerse torpemente, aguardando la mirada.

—Hijo, ¿estas bien?—pregunto el albino, haciendo que el otro le mirara absorto.

—Si por supuesto, Maestro. —el santo de Aries esbozó una sonrisa amable—Me alegra verle de nuevo.

El albino mayor sonrió. Mu parecía con aquella actitud, aquel jovencito de cual había cuidado años atrás con aquel gesto contrariado, mezcla de respeto y timidez.

—Vamos a la sala principal y hablemos un poco.

—De acuerdo. —asintió el menor y avanzó al paso lento del otro.

Ambos santos buscaron una silla en el interior de un pequeño comedor y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.

— ¿Y cómo te va Mu, en esta nueva oportunidad?

—Estoy complacido maestro, se que Athena quiere lo mejor para nosotros, solo son tiempos difíciles, pero pronto sanarán.

El santo sonreía dichoso. Estaba tan orgulloso de aquel joven que tenia a su frente.

—Me alegra escucharte positivo hijo, aunque ha surgido una nueva inquietud en mi y quiero que me ayudes a resolverla.

El albino menor alzó la mirada, intrigado. — ¿Por qué has traído a alguien a vivir aquí contigo ajeno al Santuario?

Aquellas palabras dejaron en blanco y sin respuesta aparente al santo, quien no esperaba tal cuestión. — No discuto tu prudencia Mu, pero me inquietan tus actos ya que se que nunca haces nada sin razón aparente. Quiero saber si tienes algún problema, hijo.

El albino se sonrojo y ocultó su mirada. —Es solo que esa persona lo necesitaba. —respondió atento el de cabellos lilas.

—Ya no debe hacerlo, por el bien de todos, Mu. —sentenció el mayor con aquel precioso tacto que tenia para ordenar hechos implícitamente. —Si fueran otros tiempos, las cosas quizá serian distintas, pero al menos ahora, te lo pido como un favor personal.

Mu le miró fijamente y desesperanzadamente, asintió. _Al fin y al cabo, todo estaba dicho._

_-x-_

El santo de Sagitario se había levantado más temprano de lo normal. ¿El porque?, pues claramente no había podido dormir ni un poco al estar pensando en sus fútiles sentimientos. Ansioso y tras dar varias vueltas en la cama, se había alzado de la cama y tomado un baño antes del amanecer. Tras arreglarse con una muda sencilla de ropa, el santo camino lentamente hacia la cocina de su Templo, observando la silueta desparpajada de "el" joven Seiko tirado sobre el sillón. Avanzo sin mucho ruido y al estar frente a la estufa, comenzó a buscar todo lo necesario para un delicioso almuerzo.

De pronto y al buscar en su alacena, un par de platos cayeron desmesurados al suelo, logrando despertar con su ruido a Seika. La joven sobre el sillón abrió sus ojos lentamente y se acomodo bien el sombrero sobre su cabeza ya que al dormir con el, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

La joven se quito la cobija sobre si y sonrió al percatarse que el santo la noche anterior la había cubierto para que no pasara frio. Dobló la cobija y se dirigió a la cocina de donde había provenido el ruido, sonriendo al encontrarse al contrariado santo levantando los platos del suelo.

—Buen día, ¿estas bien?—preguntó ella sonriente al verlo en el suelo y levantarse nervioso al verle.

—Si, perdona por levantarte. —esbozo avergonzado el santo, mas algo sucedía, él no le enfrentaba la mirada, esa preciosa color cielo.

—No importa, igual es tarde, tengo que irme. —respondió ella haciendo que pro primera vez le enfrentara con el gesto intrigado.

— ¿Tan pronto?, apenas iba a hacer el desayuno.

—Perdona, tengo que ir con Mu, tengo que decirle unas cosas antes de irme.

— ¿Irte a donde?—preguntó tan rápido el castaño que incluso se escucho simpático.

—¿No te lo dije?—respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras él le negaba—Saldré unos días de Santuario, tengo algunos pendientes personales.

—Se me olvidaba que ustedes afortunadamente tienen una vida afuera de este lugar.—respondió el santo, recordándose la promesa a si mismo y a Aioria.—Pero esta bien, toma todo el tiempo que necesites, suerte.

El arquero le sonrió una ultima vez sin interés, mas esta vez, fue ella quien se acercó lentamente hasta él y le tocó el hombro para mirarle una ultima vez y poder grabar aquellos preciosos ojos en su mente.

—Hasta pronto Aioros, fue un placer verte de nuevo, te deseo que seas muy feliz.

—Hablas como si te fueras para siempre.—el santo sonrió irónico—Pero ya te dije, esta bien, te veré en unos días más, además yo también estaré ocupado con todos estos asuntos del Santuario.

Ella sonrío y melancólica, reprimió las pequeñas gotitas que en sus ojos se habían formado. _Si, era la última vez para ellos dos._

Ella se dio la media vuelta y respiro hondo, sintiendo la mirada sobre si del arquero. Fue entonces que, sin importarle más, la joven se giro e intempestivamente se abrazó al castaño .El santo, desconcertado, se quedo quieto y tras unos segundos de silencio se dejo cobijar por la caricia.

—De verdad lo siento, Aioros. —expreso ella soltándose lentamente de su agarre—Realmente voy a extrañarte.

—Oye, esta bien, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo. —sonrió el santo nervioso y fue entonces que, le observó alejarse lentamente.

—Adiós Aioros. —murmuro ella al borde de la puerta mientras el santo sentía su respiración pesada y una extraña melancolía se inundaba en él.

—_Hasta pronto Seiko._

-x-

Estaba decidida a cumplir sus promesas y sus lágrimas eran testigos de lo que sucedería tiempo después. Su huida tendría que no dejar evidencias ni lastimados, así que lo haría de lo más imperceptible, así como había sido su llegada. Tendría que enfrentarse con Mu, tenia su cabeza hecha una locura que no sabia que palabras diría o que explicación lo suficientemente entendible podría darle al santo, pero sobretodo, ¿con que valor, donde dejaría el corazón para poder dejarle así tras haberle dado tanta luz a su vida a él, Kiki...?

Para cuando se dio cuenta hundida en sus pensamientos, ya había arribado a Aries. Suspiró hondo, estaba decidida a irse," por el bien de todos"

El sol apenas cálido comenzaba a tintinear en la entrada de Aries, y así, sin mucho recelo, se adentro a aquel lugar que conocía a perfección. Observó a su alrededor, ese lugar que era su hogar y que se sentía morir al percibirlo tan cálido. Camino lentamente hasta el privado del Templo, buscando con la mirada al santo albino pero sin esperarlo, el santo atravesó un pasillo y se quedo quieto al verle ahí, silente.

El semblante de Seika era diferente, estaba absorta de una total seriedad y ausencia en la mirada que hizo al santo preguntar suavemente. —Seika... ¿estas bien?

-x-

A pesar de que ya había pasado algunos minutos desde su partida, Aioros comenzó a sentirse ansioso, recordando una y otra vez cada palabra de Seiko_. " —Hasta pronto Aioros, fue un placer verte de nuevo, te deseo que seas muy feliz. De verdad lo siento, Aioros_. "

El arquero removía los patos sin sentido mientras analizaba cada palabra, ¿_acaso le estaba dando a entender algo, porque se había disculpado, acaso nunca volvería? Y pero aun, ¿por qué sentía la ansiedad de buscarle para una explicación?_

Soltó los platos, desesperado y salió del Templo rumbo a Aries a donde le había dicho Seiko que iría, _tenia que saber más._

-x-

Mu se acerco lentamente hasta Seika y observo las pequeñas lagrimas que se contenían y sin poder más, la joven cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños al saberse presa de la mirada del albino. El santo la tomó de los brazos para enfrentarle.

—Tu no estas bien,¿ qué sucede?—preguntó el santo comenzando a preocuparse por el semblante callado y angustiado dela joven ,quien sollozaba tratando de reprimirse.—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, dímelo.

—Mu perdóname. —esbozo en un hilo de voz la joven mientras abría sus ojos y se enfrentaba a los precisos verdes del santo—Nunca quise hacerte daño ni a ti ni a Kiki, ustedes se volvieron parte de mi vida y se que me lamentare por esto, porque se que los quiero demasiado, que ustedes hicieron mi vida mas feliz de lo que pude imaginar pero...

Ella se soltó del tacto de santo y le rehuyó la mirada mientras su llanto comenzaba a caer involuntario. Mu se quedo fijo en ella, preocupado.

—Ya no puedo estar aquí, ¡odio al Santuario! , este lugar fue quien me lo quito todo y lo sabes. —ella continuo—Si no fuera por ti jamás me hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en este lugar. Así que ya no quiero estar más aquí. De verdad lo siento, se que voy a extrañarte a ti y a Kiki, pero será mejor que pretendamos que esto nunca paso.

Aioros penetró ansioso el Primer Templo y aguardo silente a la confesión.

—Lamento no poder cuidarte más, pero mi lugar es allá afuera. _No quiero volver jamás._

Mu bajo la mirada desesperanzadamente y después, alzó sus ojos al ver al joven castaño que había penetrado el Templo.

—Aioros...—murmuro el santo albino y Seiko le enfrentó, mirándole como si de una presencia fantasmal se tratase. El arquero le miro desconcertado y le negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—Aioros...—murmuro Seika desconsolada .La joven limpio sus lagrimas y sin esperarlo, el santo se allegó a ella intempestivamente para desafiarle.

—No me importa si eres chico, chica o el demonio mismo, simplemente no puedo olvidarte, así que dilo de una vez. —contuvo su respiración tras la confesión y sabiendo claramente que Mu le miraba expectante. — ¿Es cierto, te vas para siempre?

La joven bajo la mirada mientras el santo esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

— ¡Contestame,¿es cierto que te vas?!—exclamó alterado el arquero.

Seika no podía mirarle, estaba hecha un mar de llanto. —_Perdóname._

El santo la soltó lentamente y aparto la mirada tratando de entender todo aquello que sucedía, pero algo ocurrió. Seika llevó hasta su cabeza las manos y lentamente descubrió su cabello para después, quitarse parte de su ropa y mostrar su delgada fisonomía.

El santo comenzó a respirar intranquilo y le miro desconcertado.

— ¿Entonces tu...?—el hombre de ojos azules, le miro fijamente— ¡Por los dioses!,¿ eres una mujer?

El arquero se llevó las manos a las sienes, cerrando los ojos como si aquello fuera una mala pesadilla.

—_Perdóname Aioros, lo siento tanto. —_murmuro la joven.

—Dime que es una mentira...—murmuro el arquero intranquilo. Tomó un respiro unos segundos y después la volvió a tomar de los brazos, afligido. — ¡Dime que no me has mentido todo este tiempo!

—Aioros...—una voz detrás del trio salió de las sombras, llamando la atención de hombre de preciosos azulados. —Ya basta.

Aquel no era ni mas ni menos que Shion, con quien minutos antes, Mu compartía una extensa platica.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos cuantas cosas pasan en un capi, espero que hay valido la espera porque ahora si me extendí con las letras. Y ustedes se preguntaran el porque, pues como bien les había dicho, en unos cuantos capítulos mas, se acaba esto y tiene q ser antes de Agosto, así que imagínense como voy.**_

_**Para mis queridas fans de Mu, les digo que yo soy muy fan de este santito ( fue como mi primer amor de los goldies) y que si tenían miedo de su sufrir, no se preocupen, hay sorpresas el próximo capitulo y no es ningún oc ni yaoi (por si se lo quisieron imaginar jeje).**_

_**Les mando miles de bendiciones, un abrazo y agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón sus bellos comentarios y tiempo para mi !Nos vemos la próxima.**_


	11. Chapter 11 La ultima vez 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi. Trae principio de lemon nada grave.**_

_**Capitulo 11: La última vez.**_

El silencio y la manera tan fugaz de enterarlo todo, hizo que los corazones del interior del Templo se quedaran quietos en el tiempo.

—Maestro.

Todos detuvieron sus propias emociones para poder observar aquella presencia sombría que avanzaba lentamente hacia Seika. Ella al ver tan imponente hombre frente a si, contuvo la respiración y limpió con brusquedad sus propias lágrimas.

—Así que eres tú, la que ha causado tal alboroto.

—Disculpe, yo no...

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?—le interrumpió con un tono frio el albino, sintiendo la mirada firme de los dos caballeros que le acompañaban.

—Mi nombre es Seika, señor. —ella guardo la mirada, dándole la completa espalda a Aioros.

—Así que es ella, la persona de quién me platicabas Mu, una mujer.

—Patriarca, yo puedo explicarle. —nervioso el lemuriano avanzo hasta donde estaban ambos, mas con un ademan lo detuvo.

—Esta bien, pero agradecería que me dejaran un momento a solas con ella. —el ariano lo miró intrigado y devolvió una mirada con el centauro. —Es una orden para los dos.

Mu enfrentó una ultima mirada con el santo y asintió, dando la media vuelta ante al incredulidad de Aioros, quien aun mantenía sus pies quietos en la habitación.

—Aioros...—mencionó el albino y volviendo a su voluntad, el santo también imitó a Mu. _Era cuestión de confiar en Shion._

_-x-_

Al estar completamente a solas, el lemuriano la comenzó a rodear y analizar detenidamente. Fue entonces que tras hacer más torturante el silencio, volvió a su frente y le extendió su mano.

—Bien me presento, yo soy el Patriarca de este lugar, mi nombre es Shion de Aries. —la castaña le miro intrigada—Soy maestro de Mu y también la autoridad mas cercana a nuestra diosa Athena y a quienes los caballeros como Mu y Aioros deben responder.

—Yo soy...

—No es necesario—ella calló. —Ya se quien eres.

—Eres tú la hermana de Seiya, Seika—aun en sorpresa por tal conocimiento, ella asintió. —Si que causaste un revuelvo de emociones en estos días jovencita, pero no te culpo, cada uno es responsable de sus propias acciones.

—Disculpe yo no...—preguntó ella ansiosa mientras apretaba con sus puños su propia ropa.

—También se que no es necesario que te pida que te vayas ahora, fuiste demasiado clara hace unos minutos con Mu. —volvió a interrumpirle el santo.

—Si así es.

—Entonces hasta siempre pequeña. —el santo le tomó de ambos hombros, pero a diferencia de lo que había aparentado esos minutos, la forma de hacerlo se torno cálida y fraternal— Cuida bien de tu hermano, el va a necesitarte mucho después.

—Se lo difícil que es esto para ti, hubiera preferido ahorrarte este dolor, que nunca te hubiera involucrado con este lugar más de lo necesario pero ya que estas aquí, te agradezco aquellos recuerdos que dejaste en mis hijos. —Seika se removió aquellas últimas lágrimas que comenzaban a secar.

—_Hasta pronto Seika._

-x-

Los minutos pasaban para Aries y Sagitario y aunque pretendían mantenerse atentos a lo que sucedía en el cuarto de a lado con Shion y Seika, entre ellos mismo no podían disimular la tensión e incuestionables preguntas que flotaban alrededor.

— ¿Tu siempre lo supiste, verdad?—pregunto Aioros en un golpe de valor mientras caminaba ansioso de lado a lado.

Mu sonrió melancólica. —No siempre, Seika sabía bien guardar sus secretos, así que no te hagas ideas, lo supe hace poco.

—Creo que me voy a volver loco. —declaro el castaño recordando momentos a lado de la jovencita ó mas bien "jovencito" de aquel entonces. Incluso la noche anterior, llevándose las manos a aquella cinta roja sobre su cabeza y apretándola un poco más.

— ¿Oye que crees que este sucediendo allá afuera?, deberías ir—preguntaba el castaño apresurando su marcha en aquel cuarto de lado a lado. —Hay mucho silencio, voy a ver.

—Aioros espera...—exclamó el lemuriano pero cuando lo hizo, el castaño ya comenzaba a abrir la puerta y por el rabillo de luz que se colaba de la habitación contigua, buscaba con la mirada al lemuriano y ala joven, sin embargo su sorpresa fue solo observar la silueta del albino sobre una silla, reflexivo.

—Ya puedes salir de ahí Aioros. —mencionó en un tono amable el albino haciendo sobresaltarse al sorprendido santo, quien abrió la puerta y se le acerco hasta donde él estaba. Mu entonces, salió detrás de su compañero.

—Patriarca.

Mu observó a todas direcciones buscando a la pequeña Seika. —Maestro, ¿ella se ha ido?

—Si, y fue mejor. —aquellas palabras lograron un pequeño punzón en el corazón de ambos—Sin mas despedidas ,así la olvidaran pronto. Ambos aguardaron la mirada, escuchando atentos al albino.

— ¿En qué estaban pensando ambos, nunca pensaron en el sufrimiento que seria para ella introducirla al Santuario como amiga y como ayudante?—Shion se alzó de la silla donde se encontraba posado y comenzó a caminar por el salón ante la mirada cabizbaja de Sagitario y Aries— Y tu Mu, aun sabiendo quien era ella, ¿no pensaste en Seiya cuando se enterara de lo sucedido?

—Maestro. —respondió el menor.

—Y tu Aioros, ¿enamorarte de un hombre, ser intimo amigo de un desconocido?, ¡por los dioses!

Ambos compartieron una mirada culpable a espaldas de Shion. —Esta claro, a ambos les interesaba aquella jovencita. —aquella sentencia iluminó de vergüenza el rostro de ambos—Pues bien ella se ha ido y ustedes deben dejarla partir. _Así las cosas._

-x-

Tan solo había dado unos pasos lejos de aquel lugar y con los ojos hinchados, trataba de no pensar en lo sucedió minutos antes pues aquel era el comienzo de un largo olvido.

— ¡Seika. Seika!—escucho un grito reconocido para ella y giró a su dorso .Un pequeño pelirrojo con ojos empañados corría a gran velocidad hacia ella y al estar a escasos centímetros, se sujetaba a su vientre con fuerza. Ella le acarició los cabellos mientras el pequeño descargaba su ansiedad. Tras unos segundos de amarga respiración, la joven le observó a los ojos y sintió como su corazón se hacia chiquito por tal mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kiki?—pregunto ella con suavidad—Deberías estar en Aries.

—No te vayas, regresa a Aries por favor. —suplicaba el pequeño— Mi maestro te necesita y yo también, el Templo no será lo mismo sin ti, además tu...—el pelirrojo callo uno segundos mientras evadía la mirada—Tu eres como mi familia y la familia nunca se abandona.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por destrozar a Seika. —No puedo Kiki, lo sabes y aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo más, por Mu, por Aioros, por ti. —las lagrimas amenazaban con salir mas su respiración las contuvo. Seika le acaricio la mejilla. —Se buen alumno y cuida a Mu ¿quieres?, te veré algún día cuando vuelva a Grecia.

— ¡Espera!, ¿ni si quiera estarás en Rodorio?—pregunto él.

—Estuve pensando y creo que será mejor que Seiya y yo nos vayamos a Japón junto con lo demás muchachos, ahí será un lugar perfecto para todos.

—Seika, no te vayas te extrañaremos mucho.—suplico una vez mas el pequeño— Mi maestro estará muy triste si te vas y las mañanas no serán divertidas si te vas, ¿quién hará los panecillos de miel y ojos de mermelada?.

Ella sonrió, alejándose del tacto del menor—Tengo que hacerlo Kiki, así que no insistas, tu lugar es aquí y el mío es allá. Además se que tu has estado allá, ve pronto a visitarme. —ella comenzó a caminar ondeando su mano al pequeño—Te estaré esperando allá ,hasta pronto Kiki.

Tras decir esto, el pequeño suspiro con fuerza y la observó partir.

-x-

A pesar de haber permanecido varias horas juntos, Marín no se había atrevido a hablar y por algún motivo, prolongaba cada vez más la respuesta de la pregunta que rondaba la mente del Pegaso: Saori. Pero en un oportuno momento en que las doncellas entraron a cambiarle los vendajes y los demás jóvenes de bronce fueron por algún almuerzo, el Pegaso se atrevió a hablar.

—Marín...—la amazona, única compañía del santo en aquella habitación, atendió— Anoche y hoy en la mañana por los muchachos no me dijiste nada, pero ahora quiero saber, ¿dónde esta ella, donde esta Saori?

La amazona suspiro con fuerza, ya de nada valía ocultar su respuesta. _—Lo siento Seiya, lo siento mucho._

Aquellas palabras predispusieron lo peor para el joven.

— ¿De que estas hablando Marín?, ella no puede estar...—el santo no se atrevió a mencionarlo. — ¡Tengo que verla, ahora!

El santo amenazó con levantarse de la cama mientras la amazona se acercaba a sujetarle. — ¡Seiya no seas necio, de cualquier manera todo esta dispuesto, iras mañana a Japón!

— ¡No Marín, déjame verle por favor!—el Pegaso comenzó a sollozar mientras la joven pelirroja se mordía los labios para no decirle al santo que la diosa prefería hacerle creer que ella ya no respiraba. —_Por favor._

—Perdóname Seiya, pero eso es lo que ella quería, que regresaras a Tokio e hicieras una nueva vida con Seika y con los demás, tus amigos.

El santo dejo de forcejear con la pelirroja mientras su manos se aferraban a la sábana, desesperado.

— ¡No Saori!—el santo aguardo su mirada llorosa de su maestra.

-x-

Los jóvenes de bronce al ver tantos platillos para enfermos en la Fuente, no dudaron en tomar algunos y degustarlos en un pequeño rincón con banquitas a la sombra de un manzano. Y entre panecillos, gelatinas y jugos de frutas, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun platicaban sobre el Pegaso.

—Oigan, ¿no creen que Seiya pronto sabrá la verdad?—explico Shun, ya que a diferencia del Pegaso, ellos si sabían sobre la situación de Saori—Me siento culpable, deberíamos decirle sobre Saori.

—Yo también me siento igual Shun pero decirle implicaría un problema más fuerte. —explico el rubio del grupo.

—Si pero si al final si lo sabe y sobretodo que nosotros lo conocíamos, se enfadara demasiado con nosotros—explico Shiryu nervioso —Además de su sufrimiento, es como si me dijeran que Shunrei...bueno ya saben.

—Lo se pero Marín y Saori son las que ya lo han decidido y si es la única manera para que Seiya regrese a Tokio sin preguntas y sobretodo, sin ella, tal vez sea lo mejor. —sentenció Hyoga dándole un tremendo mordisco a un panecillo.

—O tal vez no. —exclamo una voz a espaldas de ellos. De inmediato el trío giró su mirada hacia su dorso y su sorpresa no fue mayor al encontrar a un compañero suyo.

— ¡Hermano, estas aquí!—gritó Shun alzándose de inmediato para recibirle.

—Solo unos momentos, quise saber si ya estabas bien Shun.

—Si que lo estoy, me asuste algo cuando no te vi al despertar, pero me explicaron que apenas te se, te alejaste del Santuario. —sonriente, Shun se apoyaba del hombro de su igual. Hyoga y Shiryu también le sonrieron, mas un detalle llamo su atención.

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Hyoga, haciendo que todos observaran la pequeña silueta frágil que veía al fénix ansiosa a unos pasos alejada.

—Su nombre es Helen, una pequeña amiga que no tiene nadie, le conocí hace algunos años en un aldea con su abuelo, pero sucedió algo—Ikki recordó aquel capitulo con Shiva y Ágora, alumnos de Shaka mientras la veía a lo lejos, tímida. — Y ella decidió acompañarme esta vez, ya que no tiene a nadie.

—Es muy bonita, ¿por qué no le dices que se acerque?—le dijo Hyoga, llamándola con un ademan. Al instante y un poco recelosa, la pequeña castaña comenzó a acercarse hacia el fénix y el grupo, saludandoles.

—Hola, mi nombre es Helen.

-x-

El silencio que inundaba el pasillo era ensombrecedor y para Seika fue aun peor cuando al entrar a aquella habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, acertó con una figura cual muerto viviente. Marín estaba postrada en una esquina, suspirando lánguidamente mientras Seiya se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo con un par de lágrimas aun sin secar.

Ansiosa, Seika se acerco a la cama con Seiya le tomó la mano. —Seiya ¿qué tienes, te sucedió algo?

Pegaso lentamente le devolvió la miraba y sonrió entre lagrimas jalándola lentamente hasta su pecho.

—Llegó el momento, y ya se ha hecho tarde, vámonos.

Seika se quedo inmóvil ante la declaración. —Regresemos el tiempo Seika, así es como ella lo quiso.

—Seiya...—murmuro Marín sorprendida por su declaración.

—No veo porque esperar más, vámonos hoy mismo al anochecer.

-x-

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que el Patriarca y Aioros habían dejado el Templo y su mente comenzaba a revolotear ansiosa con la imagen de Seika envuelta en lágrimas. En el fondo su intuición le decía que algo sucedía, que ella no se alejaba por su querer como le había dicho, mas su razón le decía que ya no jugará mas y se mantuviera quieto de aquel asunto. Tenía que ser prudente y cumplir con la promesa de dejarle ir, mas su cuerpo le pedía verle una ultima vez mas, una aquella donde pudiera despejar todas sus dudas y despedirle, grabando su imagen para siempre pero con una sonrisa que calmara su alma. Harto, se alzó de aquel sillón donde le aquejaban sus reflexiones y salió del Templo de Aries hacia el único lugar donde podría encontrarla, la Fuente de Athena.

-x-

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, había caminado hasta Sagitario como un completo sonámbulo y es que lo sucedido minutos atrás no le había hecho reaccionar con claridad. Absorto en sus pensamientos, se sentó en las escalinatas de Sagitario, dejándose caer exhausto como si hubiese caminado el limbo entero.

Y entonces aquella imagen le abatía de nuevo. Seika despojándose de su sombrero y ropas, apareciendo como una bella mujer y en ese entonces su aliento se paralizaba. _¿Cielos! si tan solo hubiera confiado en él ,si tan solo no le hubiera mentido, ahora estaría aferrada a ella o quizá ...a él_. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella se había ido y quizá de su vida para siempre.

-x-

Mu avanzó lentamente hasta la Fuente y cuando sus pasos titubeantes dieron algunos pasos dentro de aquel lugar, su razón comenzó a traicionarle: _Debía volver._

Se quedo unos momentos a mitad de pasillo, pensando en dar marchar atrás. Fue entonces que la puerta donde él había penetrado, se abrió con brusquedad y golpeó su espalda, dejando ver una pequeña silueta de ojos verdes y sencillo aspecto que le miraba tímida y apenada por lo ocurrido.

—Lo lamento tanto señor. —explicaba Helen, alzando sus manos en son de paz. El santo se quedo mirándola unos segundos a sus ojos, tan preciosos e ingenuos como los de Seika, en aquel a primera vez que le vio.

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió el santo, desviando su mirada de inmediato ya que sus mejillas se habían encendido al ser blanco de la atención de la chica.—Esta bien.

—Discúlpeme de verdad. —la joven le tomó del brazo gentilmente, haciendo que el santo se tornara nervioso.

—De verdad que esta bien.

Segundos mas tarde y antes de que la torpeza invadiera al santo, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu penetraron a la Fuente, quedándose sorprendidos ante la aparición de Mu.

—Aries. —murmuró Shiryu alegre.

—Caballeros. —el mayor les correspondió el saludo, sonriendo ante su presencia.—Me alegra verlos de nuevo.

Los jóvenes de bronce no dudaron en abordarle, incluso sorprendiendo ala pequeña Helen por la familiaridad con la que hablaban con el santo.

—Y a nosotros, Mu han sucedido tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo que poco hemos podido advertir de la presencia de ustedes, los santos dorados.—aseguro Shiryu, haciendo que la pequeña jovencita se apenara y ocultara entre el tumulto ante el admirado hombre.

El albino no dudo en observar a reacción tímida de la joven que se oculto tras Ikki, así que para hacerla sufrir un poco más, pregunto sin reparó. — ¿Quién es ella?

Todos los presentes giraron su mirada hacia la pequeña joven quien se quedo muda ante a mirada particular del fénix. —Ella es Helen, es una amiga de Ikki. —atendió Shun amable, acercándose a ella inesperadamente y atrayéndola de nuevo al frente del grupo.

— ¿Así que tu nombre es Helen?—preguntó el santo sereno.

—Si así es señor. —respondió la joven mordiéndose un labio_:¡Diablos! le había pegado a un santo dorado!_

—Llámame Mu. —el le sonrió.

—Bien nosotros vamos a ver a Seiya, ¿quieres acompañarnos?—cuestionó Ikki al lemuriano.

—Si también quería verle, vayamos. —el albino dirigió sus pasos en compañía de los otros hacia la habitación del Pegaso, mas al avanzar podía sentirse presa de la mirada tímida de la joven Helen.

-x-

Seika alejo ligeramente el tacto de su hermano, ya que sus palabras y acciones comenzaban a confundirla.

—Seiya...

De pronto, la puerta resonó con unos ligeros golpeteos, introduciendo ligeramente la presencia de Hyoga al ras de la puerta.

— ¿Se puede?

Seika se alejo de la cama mientras Seiya se limpiaba la cara, accediéndole a sus compañeros .Sin embargo, su sorpresa no fue mayor, entre el grupo apareció el santo de Aries. Seika al ver al santo se quedo quieta mientras sus nervios comenzaban a jugarle una mala broma.

— ¡Mu!—grito exaltado Seiya, haciendo sonreír a los presentes. — ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo...?

—Pegaso, me alegra verte bien.

—Y a mi a ti, ¿pero como están los demás santos, y Aioria y Aldebarán?—preguntó ansioso el caballero.

—Todos ellos están bien por ahora y cada uno en sus Templos, también en recuperación.

Sin embargo, las miradas iban y venían entre Seika y Mu, así como las de la pequeña Helen, quien miraba nerviosa al grupo, oculta en un rincón.

—Creo que tiene mucho de que platicar, iré por un poco de agua—tratando de controlar inútilmente sus ansias, Seika tomó una jarra de agua a medio servir y salió de la habitación, sorprendiendo al lemuriano. Marín no pudo evitar reír ante lo obvio de su reacción mientras el grupo observaba confundido a la amazona.

Mu frunció el ceño y decidió seguirla de una forma discreta.

—Caballero, solo pase a darle mis saludos, tengo un asunto que atender ahora mismo, pero le prometo que volveré después.

—Aries no se si después pueda encontrarme. —respondió Seiya causando conmoción en la habitación.

— ¿De qué hablas Seiya?—preguntó Shun.

—Ya lo pensé bien, regresare a Tokio con Seika hoy mismo.

Aquella respuesta hizo retornar las miradas de complicidad entre todos. —Saori así lo dispuso, ya que no pude protegerla, lo único que podría darle sentido a su ausencia será que vuelva con Seika, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

— ¿No crees que lo estas tomando muy enserio, Seiya?—explico Hyoga preocupado por la respuesta del otro.

—_Como sea, es lo que deseo y así ella._

-x-

Mu aguardó unos minutos antes de salir de la habitación del Pegaso, despidiéndose de una manera muy distinguida, propia del santo y busco entre los pasillos la silueta tímida de aquella mujer que revolucionó su presente.

Tras unos segundos de buscarla con la mirada, encontró a la joven castaña sentada sobre una banca, suspirando mientras veía al techo, como si buscara un poco de valor y aliento. Lentamente y sin reparar en las miradas que pudieran observarles, se allegó hasta ella, quién al ver su silueta parada a su lado, decidió enfrentarle ansiosa removiendo la jarra entre sus manos.

—Mu.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—preguntó el santo, mientras ella se removía unos centímetros accediéndole, pero sin atreverse a mirarle.

Pasaron algunos segundos entre silencios y fue que, él sonrió, haciéndole mirarle. Seika le miró confundida y espero a que su sonrisa nerviosa acabara.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó ella amable.

—Tú y yo, escondiéndonos como ladrones sin haber cometido ningún delito.

— ¿Enserio?—ella rió—Yo creí que lo que hice si lo era.

—No para tanto. —respondió el observándole fijamente. —Y ya que te iras y por la confianza que, supongo me tienes, dime, ¿por qué te vas?—el santo miro su ceño apagado—Además de Seiya, claro.

Seika le enfrentó sintiéndose débil ante la mirada preciosa del santo. —Perdóname Mu, perdóname por haber hecho las cosas de esta manera y sobretodo, por haberte herido tanto.

Mu sonrió para si respirando lentamente. — ¿Es por Aioros o por mi?

Seika cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenia palabras claras para contestar. —Yo...perdóname Mu.

El lemuriano bajo su mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar aquella respuesta.

— ¿Así que lo amas?. —el albino murmuro completamente sereno. —Ya no puedes negarlo.

—Mu.

—Me alegra que fuera él y no otro motivo. —explico el lemuriano, dejándole ver un rasgo de tristeza bajo sus ojos.—Aioros es una buena persona y también ha demostrado sentimientos hacia ti, deberías verle una ultima vez y explicarle todo.—suspiro.—Seika, si te vas no le estas protegiendo de nada, solo le estarás causando un dolor más grande a aquel santo.

—Mu tu sabes que todo este sueño que viví contigo y con él, es solo eso, un sueño y esta prohibido, ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

—Es que el amor no lo es, Seika. —aquellas palabras ganaron toda necedad de la joven, dejándola sin palabra alguna para argumentar.

Ella rió para si. —Me siento mal discutiendo esto contigo, contigo y aun sabiendo lo que...lo que sucede.

—No porfavor,no lo hagas.

— ¿El que?

—Tenerme compasión, eso es demasiado mísero.

— ¡No por supuesto que no!—afirmó ella y callo unos segundos. —Además se lo que estoy perdiendo con lo que he dicho y me duele.

El santo le miró sin entender.

—No me mientas, vi aquella joven bonita lanzándote miradas. —acertó a decir Seika, haciendo sonreír al santo.—Lo siento ,no pude evitar sentirme incomoda entre ustedes dos.

Mu sonrió.

— ¿Y entonces, que harás?—preguntó él.

—Me ire, asi sin mas despedidas, ya no quiero causarle más daño a Aioros, ya no quiero prolongar más todo lo que sucedió, por eso debo irme esta noche con Seiya a Tokio, será lo mejor.

— ¿Entonces esta es la ultima vez?

—Si así es. —la joven se levantó de la banca y le tendió la mano al santo para levantarse, haciéndole sonreír.

—Gracias,"que caballerosa"

—De nada. —ella le sonrió, avanzando lentamente hacia sus brazos y fundiéndose con el santo unos segundos en su suave abrazo.

—Gracias por todo Mu.

—_Gracias a ti, Seika._

-x-

Había visto la silueta de Mu desaparecer de la Fuente y tras despedirle, se quedo unos segundos ahí, quieta y de pie, pensando en todo lo que había platicado con el santo. De pronto, la imagen de Aioros la comenzaba torturar y una ansia enorme que le atrapaba la garganta, le pedía agritos salir a buscarle, una ultima vez. Envuelta por su impulso, soltó la jarra y sin dudarlo, echo sus pasos hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

Tomó aquel camino viejo que la llevo desde el principio a esa aventura atravesó por debajo de los Templos hasta Sagitario, una ultima vez.

Subió lentamente por aquella arcaica escalera hacia Sagitario e irrumpió sin reparó en aquel Templo.

Busco con la mirada al dueño de aquel lugar más al cabo de unos minutos de hacerlo, no pudo encontrar en el interior al guardián. Derrotada, la joven castaña se recargo en un pilar cerca de la entrada del Templo y se dedico a observar la poca luz que emana de aquella entrada.

"_Quizá no era el momento, quizá debía dejar todo aquello como estaba, quizá era el destino que le decía su necedad que se largara de una buena vez de ahí" Pero de que valía negarlo, su corazón le pedía a gritos la presencia del castaño, ese que solo con su platica, su calidez, su voz era capaz de lograrle hacer locuras y aguardar valor para enfrentar al mundo. Sin embargo, él no estaba más y ella debía irse antes de que Seiya comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre su presencia._

Distraída, poco a poco una sombría sombra con un semblante tan derrotado como el suyo comenzó a acercarse. Quieta, la castaña espero a que aquella figura se dejara ver a contraluz y fue que a escasos pasos de si, esta se detuvo. Seika contuvo el aliento unos segundos y fue entonces que sus ojos dejaron caer una débil lágrima.

—Aioros...

—Seika, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó confundido el arquero.

—Necesitaba verte, necesitaba decirte tantas cosas—exclamo ansiosa la castaña. Aioros la miro unos segundos, era preciosa, no podía evitar que ella causara una revolución con su presencia, mas al cabo de unos segundos le dio la espalda, recordándose a si mismo que ella era una mentira.

—Pues no quiero escucharte, así que vete, por favor.

—No me hagas esto por favor y déjame hablar, te diré todo y si quieres después me iré. —suplicaba Seika tratando de contener su propio llanto.

Aioros cerró los ojos con fuerza aun quieto, mientras buscaba valor para alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

—Tal vez si hubiera hablado antes, todo seria diferente, pero ahora ya no quiero saber nada.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—preguntó la joven haciendo que el santo se girara a enfrentarle—Tu también has mentido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No fuiste tu quien dijo que no importaba si era Seiko ó el diablo mismo, que no podías olvidar?—la castaña se limpió las lagrimas toscamente— ¿Porqué con Seika tiene que ser diferente, solo porqué es mujer?

Aioros se acerco hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros, respirando con pesadez— ¡Sabes que no es eso, es cuestión de confianza!

—Se que me equivoque, pero ¿porqué no puedes simplemente perdonarme, acaso no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi, lo has pensado al menos?

—Sabes que no, es...—el santo la miro fijamente unos segundos, embelesado de sus ojos y en instantes, aparto su mirada— ¡Es que como puedes confiar en la persona que mas quieres si ella no lo ha hecho!

Seika calló unos segundos y cuando el arquero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, supo que su corazón había hablado de más. Para Seika el tiempo se detuvo, pues aquel precioso hombre que tanto anhelo, por fin le revela lo que sentía. Aioros ya no pudo negar lo inevitable, así que respiró hondo y confirmó lo que tanto esperaba Seika.

—Si Seika, tú me gustas, _me gustas demasiado_. —afirmo el santo sonrojándose mas que la cintilla que llevaba sobre la cabeza. —Siendo Seiko ó Seika, ¡no puedo olvidarte!

—_Ni yo a ti, Aioros. —_afirmó ella con la voz hecha un nudo.

Envuelta en el ensueño, la joven busco con sus manos el rostro del santo y lo envolvió suavemente entre ella, haciéndole mirarle haciéndole tensar al enfrentarle:

—_Te quiero Aioros._

El santo se quedo mudo ante la confesión mientras sus manos buscaban por fin abrazar aquella fina silueta de Seiko entre sus brazos, tomando su cintura delicadamente y afianzándola por instinto a su cuerpo. Su aliento estaba tan cerca y sus labios ansiosos por arrebatarle hasta su ultimo suspiro, podía haber dolor de por medio, pero ambos de anhelaban con ansiedad. Así que sin dudarlo, el santo lentamente aproximo su aliento hasta ella y atrapando sus labios entre los suyos en un suave y cálido movimiento, nada como la primera vez.

Era exquisita la sensación cálida que embarga a ambos, eran solo ella y él en un fino y mágico momento que segundo a segundo se convirtió en un ávido y ansioso beso, avanzando lentamente hasta el pilar aquel donde Seika había estado minutos atrás. Al sentir el frio mármol en su espalda, la joven abrió los ojos uno segundos, haciendo que el joven santo se lajera a unos centímetros y le miraba sonrojada.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el castaño vehemente.

—_Perdóname ,por favor._

—Si no puedo estar sin ti, ¿acaso podría no hacerlo?

Complacida, Seika se abalanzo a los labios del arquero continuando su juego ansioso de deseo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a encenderse y pronto, aquellos besos inocentes habían desaparecido, cubiertos de pasión. El arquero removió aquellos mechones de chocolate y comenzó a descender por el cuello de la joven, deseando quedarse en su cuerpo por siempre. Seika llevada por el jugueteo, se dejo cargar por el santo, avanzando hasta el sillón donde cayeron rendidos a sus deseos.

— ¿Estas segura?, no quiero herirte.

La castaña le hizo callar. —Te quiero y así quiero que sea.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, una disculpa por no poder actualizar antes, tenia algunas prioridades y unas vacaciones que me tome en la playa con mi bello arquero. Espero les haya gustado y ahora que regreso a la uni, tratare de no tardarme ya para lo que es el final. Les mando un beso y agradecimiento por sus bendiciones y palabras para esta autora ,gracias por la confianza y paciencia. **_

_**Por cierto, Helen es una jovencita que sale en el anime en la parte del enfrentamiento de Virgo (Shiva y Ágora alumnos del mismo, según) y Fénix, muy linda.**_


End file.
